Mask of Broken Glass
by Cyber Sapphire
Summary: Overhaul believes that, in order to restore the world's former glory, he must use the power of Spirit Energy from the Three Kings. When Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden land in a different location, they have to find a way to get home and stop Overhaul from making the biggest mistake that even the universe's most hated villain would regret.
1. Prologue

_May__ 23rd, 2019_

_Location: Yokohama Kamino District (Bar)_

_Time: 10:49 p.m._

_Meeting in Sessio__n_

"This is really ticking me off," said the rapsy voice of a blue haired male as he scratched his neck, violently out of irritation and frustration. "No matter what we do, that annoying brat just gets in the way."

"He has quite the Quirk," a man with burnt skin said. "It's pretty powerful. With a Quirk like that and the endurance, I have to give him credit."

"Who cares? He destroys our plans easily without knowing the reason for them. He's a nuisance that has to be eliminated," another man with a Yakuza mask hissed. He walked slowly towards the blue haired male. His golden eyes, though lifeless and cold, pierced through his heart like a knife, a feared entity that shouldn't be awaken. "Unfortunately, Tomura Shigaraki can't do that. You have a Quirk that can easily decimate the population like Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet but you can't just touch the kid and disintegrate him? That is utterly _pathetic_. This is why you need a better leader than _him_. He cries when something doesn't go his way."

"Shut up!" Tomura snapped. "It's difficult! You try finding someone with equal amount of power to trash that kid, Overhaul!"

"The kid isn't the problem...I thought I already told you this, Shigaraki..." the man, known as Overhaul, sighed, darkly.

"But even if Izuku isn't the problem, can I still have his blood?" a petite girl squealed, happily with insane eyes.

"That's why we formed the League of Villains, Toga," answered a man with a body of mist, "but must we really achieve such greater goals? This is far beyond our limit."

"How else can we cleanse the world from false hope?" asked Overhaul. "This world is infected by illusion. People can lie; others will believe them. That's how society '_works_', nowadays. Why do you think that Hitler caused World War II? He only tried to rewrite the wrongs of the Allied Powers because they wanted them to pay for their misdeeds. With lies comes illusion of protectionism. Heroes will say whatever and they don't even know what they're talking about. They're a pandemic. The cause of this pandemic: Quirks."

"So what? You have a plan to somehow 'take away Quirks'?" inquired a man in a monotone suit.

"Actually, yes it can, Twice, since Kurogiri has the ability to create portals." Everyone was puzzled. Where was he going with this? The atmosphere began to deplete, dramatically.

Overhaul strolled over to the other side of the bar table and crouched down to grab a large piece of paper from under it. Once he laid it down across the table, it revealed many markings, circled details and areas, and arrows pointing in different directions. "You see, portals can warp us into different locations. Many believe it to be ludicrous that portals enable an individual to travel through space and time, meaning; into a different dimension. Well, I stayed up for many nights, trying to figure out how to cut through the space rift and I finally found it. We have to build a power booster for Kurogiri so he can materialize a dimensional portal here—"

"But where are we going and why are we doing this exactly?" the burnt man asked, skeptically.

"Well, Dabi, my reason for doing this is quite simple. I sensed a strong surge of power that might be able to eliminate all Quirks, an antidote, a remedy of some sort," Overhaul explained. "It was Spirit Energy."

"Spirit Energy?" Tomura questioned, pushing his face near Overhaul's. "You're making this up, aren't you? It's just utter nonsense! Our goal is to kill All Might's successors or all Heroes who get in our way. Now, you think you're the leader and try to change _my_ plans?"

"No, Spirit Energy is real," defended Kurogiri, stepping in between them. "In ancient Egypt, Spirit Energy was used in the art of healing. Not only that but it was used to seal away unnatural powers that possessed humans such as demons or, in our case, Quirks."

"That is correct," breathed Overhaul, "and I discovered the perfect specimens to assist with the performance of cleansing this dirty world." He pulled out three photos from his pocket to present to his comrads. "These three possess a large number of Spirit Energy ever known to man. I am not sure how they obtained it but it is perfect to finally rid the world of whatever this is." He pointed to a torn poster of a well-built Hero with a courageous smile, shining upon his face.

"And how will we grab them?" the girl, Himiko Toga, asked, eyeing the brunette in one of the pictures.

"We have to send our best," Overhaul said. "These kids live in a different timeline from each other so three of you will be assigned to capture one."

"And they will guarantee the destruction of all Heroes?" muttered Twice.

"Yes." The masked villain brushed his hand against his blueprint, a maniacal smile forming within. "These three are our key to success, to a just world. We cannot fail my mentor. **You** cannot fail **me**. If you fail, **_you will _****_die_**."

Everyone, including Dabi and Himiko, ones who were obligated their lives to kill, shuddered as the tension grew. Anyone could drop dead in a second. Tomura hated this new "order" from his master. He despised the fact that this germaphobic freak is giving orders. He never said to rid the world of superpowers; all he wanted was to kill the successor of the so-called "Symbol of Peace". He never quite understood Overhaul's mindset. _What does this have anything to do with killing him? This is all just nonsense!_

Unlike Tomura, the others fearfully agreed. "We will not let you down, Overhaul."

"I promise as well." The blue haired Villain prepared his Quirk, irritated of everything, and charged at him. "I promise to—"

Overhaul caught his wrist before his fingers could reach and locked his arm behind his back in a painful matter, pinning him down onto his front with his knee pressed against his back. "I said we cannot fail my mentor and you cannot fail me. Do you really have a death wish?"

"Please...Overhaul..." Kurogiri begged. Overhaul glared at him. Then, he let Tomura go.

"I'm in charge, now, Shigaraki," he said. "If you attack me, again, I'll make sure the Nomu set their sights on you first."

Then, they got to work. If Overhaul was right about using Spirit Energy to conceal superpowers for good, what will happen to the targets that he so desperately wanted to use?


	2. Chapter 1: Yusei Fudo

_Somewhere in a different dimension_

_Date: September 27th_, _2064_

_Time: 12:01 p.m._

_Location: New Domino City_

A redhead laughed in excitement and happiness along with his foster brother and best friend. "Man, Yusei! Did you get slower? Guess you're getting older than you look!"

"Better watch that mouth of yours, Crow!" chuckled his friend, Yusei. "I'm still gonna beat you! Don't you remember? 'Slow and steady wins the race'?"

"Not in your case!" laughed Crow. They sped off on the highway on their Duel Runners. They decided to have a race to their foster mother's house. A race is their morning routine when they plan to visit her. It released the stress of yesterday that clinged onto them.

The wind was soothing in Yusei's hair. Ever since he was a young boy, he had always appreciated these small wonders. He believed that they were the Lord's best creation, a great feeling like seeing the Grand Canyon. Though he enjoyed these races, Crow was correct on one matter.

Yusei had been getting slower for the past year, now but he was only 21. No, it was because he could not thinking about two good friends he made. Previously, a terrorist, who threatened to destroy his favorite game due to the damage that it caused, he was forced to travel through time to stop his doing and met the King of the second generation of Duelists, Jaden Yuki, a spunky boy, 3 years younger than he, who was very eager to help him when he reported that his friends' card were being stolen by that same man. Then, as they traveled to the first generation of Duelists, they met their idol and the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto. He seemed, at first, timid in their first meeting but he was actually bold and brave when he spoke to him, though appearing meek.

He never stopped thinking about them. He wanted to see them again, just to hang out and have fun with them. Lately, he tried to find a way to travel back in time for a surprise visit. Unfortunately, many plans failed. The Crimson Dragon was too stubborn, Jack destroyed a portable time machine in progress, and when he attempted to build a time travel unit inside of his Runner, it exploded. He never gave up. He still had time while he was young.

_So, I gotta make the most of it!__ I hope they're doing alright._

"Hey!" called Crow, grabbing his attention. "Still thinkin' about those guys?"

"Yeah, I just wonder how they're doing," he said. "They're really cool but I tried to ask the Crimson Dragon if I could hop through time to give them a visit but it said that would be irresponsible, messing with time. I just wish I could talk to them but that's impossible. You can't call someone in a different timeline."

"Yeah but you'd be surprised of what scientists can do to prove they're right," Crow said.

"Like how aliens are real," he added. "Yeah, they can call me when they discover talking animals from a different planet."

"That would sonud pretty retarded but don't worry, man!" Crow happily replied. "I bet they're doing just fine. I mean, they had to return to their own timeline. If they didn't, how else would Duel Monsters evolve to the way it is now?"

Yusei chuckled a little. It was great to have a friend like the Blackwing Duelist to cheer him up. "Yeah. They have their own duties."

"Like saving the world like Captain America saved Brooklyn from the destruction caused by Hydra," Crow started, singing like a bluebird.

"And you need to stop watching MARVEL movies," Yusei finished, laughing a little.

"Whatever, but anyway, if they didn't go back to their own timeline then, chaos would play havoc with the future," Crow said.

"Let's just hope that never happens," Yusei said as he sped off ahead of the redhead, "like you winning this race!"

"Oh, ho ho, he's gonna get it, now," Crow chuckled to himself.

He and Crow drove off the highway and sped in the front of the house where they grew up in, Yusei becoming the winner. For some reason, it was very quiet and the door was wide open. Knowing the children, Crow knew that they probably forgot to close it as usual. Still, it was filled with the excited squeals of the children when they spotted them. Some would run to them and the rest would drag their foster mother outside to see them. This was different. The door being wide open made it very alarming. They strolled over to the open door and carefully glanced inside in case of anything suspicious.

"I'm gonna go check on the little monsters to see if they're alright...and probably give them a scolding on leaving the door open," said Crow as he turned around.

"Alright, I'll go and see Martha," Yusei said, smiling a little. With the famous grin on his face, Crow walked outside to find his little friends. Yusei walked inside but was a little cautious. It was never this quiet before, not even when the orphans are napping. Something felt odd which churned his stomach. He grew a little nervous around the unsettling silence. He went over to the dining room where he believed he might find Martha but no luck. It was empty. _Oh no. It's not happening again...is it?_

This became more unsettling for him. Before he could turn to go to Martha's office, a hand reached out for his shoulder. With quick reflexes, he turned and grabbed it, expecting to find an unfamiliar face but found, instead, the gentle expression of a kind, older woman. "Calm down, Yusei. It's only me."

"Oh, sorry," he gasped in relief. "I thought you were someone else."

"Don't worry, no one broke in," she reassured him. "I apologize the silence here."

"No worries," he replied. "We met to surprise you with a visit, today."

"Why is that?" she asked, skeptically.

"Just thinking of you, that's all," he answered. "Crow was with me but he went off to find the kids."

Down the hall, Crow ran from those kids as they squirted him with water guns, making him shriek, both playfully and unexpectedly. "Well, there he is."

"And it's a good thing you two are here," Martha said but her mood darkened slightly. "I was trying to call you but nobody was picking up."

"Oh? What's up?" he asked, becoming a little cautious once again.

By the doorway appeared a black haired teenager with heterochromatic eyes.

"Hey, Itsuki," Yusei greeted. "Long time no see."

"Same here," Itsuki said. He looked highly worried and upset. "Man, are we glad to see you."

"What's going on?" the young adult asked. He and Crow were taken to Martha's office for a private chat. There, they met with Jack, Mina, Akiza, the twins, Leo and Luna, and Officer Trudge. _Crap...Well__, so much for a surprise visit._

"I swear we did nothing! If anything, it was Jack!" Crow babbled, pointing an accussing finger at Jack.

The English Duelist was not amused. "Shut up, Crow. We're not here for that."

"Okay then, why are you here?" asked Crow, disgusted.

"I needed all of Team 5D's here so I can address this." Itsuki pulled out a small device and pressed a button on a remote which lit a holographic screen. On the screen were photos of different areas in the city. They were burned and some of the buildings were demolished. Some spots showed only ashes. "No one released the information to anyone, not even to the press, but have any of you heard rumors of a phenomenon called the_ Wild Blue_?"

Everyone shook their heads except for Trudge and Mina. "I thought so. The_ Wild Blue_ just started almost three weeks ago. We didn't even discover this until just recently when someone reported that she was on her way to a friend's apartment when she found nothing but ashes. That's when we went around New Domino to look for clues about and these were what we could find."

"This," Yusei muttered. "Wait, how come you just found this out?"

"Two reasons: One: we identified many ashes as the victims of the_ Wild Blue_, especially those around the crime scene. Two: Everyone who was even within a 27 foot radius was killed and these were usually in the farther communities of New Domino," explained Itsuki. "Not even the world's fastest animal could make it out of there alive."

"That's not what's throwing us off though," interjected Trudge. "Itsuki saw a flame still burning last night." Itsuki pressed a button to flip to another photo.

Everyone stared in awe. The flame had an unnatural color to it. As fire goes, it would have a fiery gold color as it should but instead, this flame was blue.

Usually, blue fire would set ablaze in a stove. The blue color indicates combustion, meaning that you are using butane, a natural gas that saves people money when cooking but if the stove stayed on while the flame wasn't burning, gas would spread throughout the house and will blow up the house if anyone turned on the fire. It didn't make sense. It was logical that a stove could have caused a fire and there was a problem with the gas pipes due to the blue color the butane gives off but if it blew up, the fire would be red.

"When I saw this, I thought that someone soaked the area in copper or calcium chloride and lit a match but it didn't smell of any gases," added the heterochromatic teen. "That's how it eanred its name. I'm not sure if it was manmade or electrical or some freaky wild fires that are now occurring like the ones in America, maybe because it's a little hotter than normal."

"So, we called you," Mina said, taking a step. "We knew that if anyone could figure this out and catch the culprit, it'd be you. With the powers of the Crimson Dragon, you will be protected from whatever fire is unleashed. Can we count on you to find this person or demon of some sort?"

"Heck yeah!" Leo cheered, happily. "No villain is gonna escape Team 5D's!"

"But whatever it is, once you see it, you'll just run away like you always do," scoffed his sister. "Seriously, why are you a Signer if you just run from danger?"

"Hey! It's not my fault! If it's very dangerous then, I'm not going to mess around with that!" he shouted.

"Enough, you two," Yusei cut in and the twins stopped their bickering, immediately. Yusei was a little hesitant about making this decision. It was a yes or no question but everyone would expect him to say "yes". What if he said "no"? They were counting not on Team 5D's, they were depending on Yusei, weighing the lives on the upcoming victims of the_ Wild Blue_ onto his shoulders. To be honest, Yusei didn't want to do this. He knew that they were depending on him but it has been countless of times. Did they ever stop and thought about how Yusei felt? As he may appear to be the fearless, selfless, heroic type who will never fail no matter how rough the challenge becomes, he was violently quivering in his boots. He was afraid of just that; failing everyone and those he loved. It was never severe but it still hit home when he thought about it. Courage isn't a trait that is generated, naturally. It is earned over time.

His blue eyes swiftly shifted over from one person to another. He hated letting everyone down. He didn't feel the pressure but it somehow found its way into his heart. He took a deep breath. "You have nothing to fear. I promise we'll catch the convict."

"And make that jerkface pay!" Jack and Crow screamed.

"No..." Yusei sighed.

"So, I can't kill him for killing for those innocent citizens?" inquired Itsuki with a devious, little smile.

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" asked Yusei.

Without any distractions from the_ Wild Blue_ for a week or two, the team hastily planned ahead, setting up different plans of attack and groups. Luckily, they had a genius like Itsuki to make the preparations. The following week, Team 5D's and Sector Security departed into 5 squadrons:

1st Squadron (Leader): _Colonel's Army_

2nd Squadron (Support):_ War Machine_

3rd Squadron (First-Aid): _Blessing_

4th Squadron (Stealth): _Black Panther_

5th Squadron (Protection): _Captain's Shield_

Knowing Itsuki, he watched too many MARVEL movies when naming three of the squadrons.

Placing the twins in the _Colonel's Army_ would be a dangerous risk because they were the smallest. Someone could easily pick them off and kill them so Itsuki assigned them a spot in the fifth squadron. They were more than capable of providing protection around their area. Besides, they were children so they were a little faster and could run to the first-aid without a hassle but it would mean it will take longer since they were also unable to drive a Runner.

Once the teams were set, they split into different sections of New Domino while staying close to each other for easy access. Yusei sat in his Runner while Itsuki analyzed the area with his eye, sending any information to a large tablet. The poor boy didn't suffer from Heterochromia, Yusei remembered. He lost an eye from fighting Yliaster alongside Team 5D's, a robotic trio who attempted to take over New Domino. Another daily routine for him: beating bad guys once again but he couldn't help but think about how he felt that he would fail this time. There were too many close calls in the past. Plus, he was wondering if Jaden and Yugi were alright, if they were experiencing happiness or saving their homes as well. _I just hope they're not in a similar situation.__ That would really freaking suck._

"Hey," a voice said, softly. He turned to see Itsuki right next to him. "Thinkin' about them? You know you'll see them again. Sure, it's hard but you know He doesn't want you to tamper with time. Time is precious."

"I know He doesn't but I read about their work in their other timelines and...well..." He trailed off, not wanting to say more.

"Yeah, it sucks but ya know, it's just life," he said, glancing back at his tablet. "It's not fair but it's just how it was planned. Trust me, when He wants to, He'll let you see them again. They seem like really nice guys."

"They are," Yusei chuckled, softly. "Jaden is the spunkiest kid you'll ever meet. Seeing him jump like a little boy at Disneyland made me smile and Yugi is just as great as they said. He may look timid but he can pack a punch."

"Man, you are so lucky, Yuse," Itsuki sighed. "Would I kill to meet the King of Games."

"You'd kill anybody, honestly," Yusei muttered.

"What happened?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing," the adult shook off.

"You'll see them one day," Itsuki said, "and if you do, take me with ya. I wanna meet Muto."

"I will." Yusei ruffled his little friend's hair. "So, anything else about the _Wild Blue_ that you know?"

"Well—" Itsuki began to glance around, swiftly. He looked alarmed...very alarmed.

Yusei also began to scan the area for what triggered him but couldn't see a thing. The night was almost pitch black, anything would scare their skeletons right out of their skin.

_Is it the culprit?_ Yusei thought. He knew he shouldn't lose his cool, yet. He sat in his Runner, ready to face the danger as well as Itsuki, who stood in a fighting stance. They were both frightened out of their wits but they knew better. They had to be prepared.

All of that confidence and readiness...wasted.

A white cat hopped down out of nowhere, meowing at them and walked off without a care of what they were trying to do.

"Oh...well..." Itsuki spoke up, dumbfounded, feeling a little embarrassed as for Yusei whose cheeks were slightly red. "Okay, got sidetracked but that's okay! We can still—AH!"

The entercom voiced over static in the Runner. Yusei couldn't tell if it was the signal or something else. Some of the telephone poles were burnt to a crisp so it made sense but for safety reasons, he tapped the button to speak. "Hello? This is A-172 from Area B-3, do you read me?"

Static...

"This is A-172, do you read me?" he repeated.

"Yusei?" a small, terrified voice called. _Luna!_

"Luna? Is everything alright? What's up?" he asked.

"Sweet mother of friggin' Mary..." Itsuki checked his tablet and found a green dot in a different sector. "This is why I don't work with kids—Leo! Luna! Why aren't you near the group? I told you specifically—"

"S-Scary—an...bl—flames...ry..." Luna's voice was distorted through the radio. It scared the daylights out of them when she said "flames". The Satellite's Shooting Star trembled, believing that they might've got caught in another fire. He didn't want to take chances.

"Hop on, Itsuki," he said as he pulled out a spare helmet and tossed it to his younger friend. "Tell me the directions to that sector and we'll get there faster than the speed of sound." The bionic boy nodded and jump onto the Runner.

Leo and Luna trembled, furiously, in front of an unfamiliar man with dark hair and burnt skin. Blue fire burned from his hand which appeared painful. Leo stood in front of Luna so he could take the damage and she can stay safe. He tried to be courageous for her but nothing could beat the horrific image of this man. As the blue flames blazed from the palm of his hand, he saw that there was nothing human about him. He saw a demon, a spawn of the Devil. He was responsible for all of the people that died in the _Wild Blue_ and it made his skin crawl whenever he thought about it.

The man stared at them, filling that fear in their hearts.

_He liked__ it..._

He liked how they try to be all cute and brave when they were unable to defend themselves. Sure, they were smaller than he was but that didn't matter to him whatsoever. By the looks of their uniforms and their arms, they were associated with security. They were heroes. _Weak, pathetic excuses for heroes_. They had to be eliminated but he couldn't do it just yet. He needed them since they were the only ones that he could find in ties with his target.

_Just threaten them,_ he thought. _At least they could be of some use. Huh. I guess Heroes aren't so useless after all._

"I won't hurt you two," he said in a deep black tone, as black as his soul. "I just need to know where your friend is."

"Why do you want our friend?" Leo shouted, absolutely terrified. His skin crawled once more from staring into the demon's eyes. Though the flames were hotter than the sun, his eyes were cold and heartless, already showing no mercy when nothing had happened. Not yet.

"It's only for a moment, I promise," he said. "I need him to help me take care of some business. I know he can help me. It's a sweet man who always helps strangers no matter what, no? If so, just tell me where he is and he'll come back."

He was lying. The twins could tell just by staring deeper into his eyes that he was lying to them. Leo may not think as much but he wasn't stupid. He knew that he would hurt him. He killed many people so it was plain obvious that he would do the same to Yusei.

"He's...He's gonna die, isn't he?" he muttered, shakily. The demon did not change his expression. "You're gonna kill him like you killed all those other people here, right? Don't lie to me! I'm not the smartest but I'm not stupid, either! He's gonna get killed, right?"

He stood there, silently, the flames burning a little brighter.

"Answer me, dang it!" he screamed then, the demonic flames grew larger.

"Kids...you never understand." The flames fired from his hand and at the twins but a shattering sound came into play. He stopped the force of the fire and found his target with another pest. "Oh...here you are..."

"Are you two alright?" asked Yusei.

"How in the sweet Hades did this happen?" Itsuki bellowed.

"It doesn't matter how they got here," the demon said, catching their attention.

Itsuki glanced over to his hand. _Blue...flames..._

"It was you!" he screamed all of a sudden. "You're the one responsible for this!"

"Itsuki, don't engage," Yusei commanded.

"And so what if I am?" he scoffed. "Not my fault they couldn't handle it."

"Why are you here? What are you trying to gain from this?" asked Yusei.

"Simple: I need your help," the demon said, pointing to him.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I need you to help me with some business that I'm having trouble with," he lied. "You just gotta come with me for a moment and I'll bring you home."

He wasn't convinced at all. _He attacked the twins and killed many other people. Why should I go with a murderer?_ "You honestly think I'm dumb? I'm not going with you. I can tell you're lying. So, you're saying that you attacked parts of the city I was born in, my home, just so you could ask me for assistance? Sorry but I don't assist villains. You might as well save yourself the hassle of running from Sector Security by surrendering. Go home and never return to this city again. If you refuse to do so, I'll show you how those people felt when they were attacked."

The demon stared at him. Then, he laughed softly, slowly emerging to a maniacal one. The team became puzzled. Why was he laughing? "That's so cute, you playing the Hero. You know, people grow out of that phase when they're like, what? Eight or something? I know I did."

"What do you mean?" the black haired man asked.

"Of course this place wouldn't get it," muttered the demon. "They're all brainwashed like the rest." Yusei and his younger friends glared at him, readying to run. "You say that you're going to attack me after I disintegrated over a thousand people? Do you not hear yourself? And you call yourself a Hero."

"Shut up!" yelled Itsuki. "You just took away many innocent lives! Someone has to call in justice—"

"And that's why people are blindsided," the demon said, loud enough for them to hear. "You give people a false sense of hope and because you're a Hero, you can say that you only killed someone because 'Justice had to be served'. You don't understand what a real Hero should be! This world has fallen because of them! That's why we're labeled as Villains when we try to shed the real light on this pathetic Earth! But then, you came along and nailed that door shut. To be honest, I hate labels when they're not correctly placed upon a person. Those before us made choices, we follow those choices. That's how society became corrupt. People lie all the time. They say things to make us feel safe then they go against their word and make our world more polluted. Villains like me manifested and try to correct those wrongs."

"By killing the innocent?" Yusei asked, softly.

"Weak go first," he said, raising his hand. "There is no room for false security or lies. All for a just society."

Fire generated from his hand and flew towards them. Quickly thinking, Itsuki activated a shield to protect them from cremation. He, when it was safe, jumped off of the Runner and charged at the demon from his side, kicking him in his ribcage. He grabbed his charred wrists and tied them behind his back.

"You think we play around," he said, panting out of rage. "We don't especially, me."

"That moron," Yusei whispered. "I told him not to engage."

"Yusei!" Luna pointed to the demon who was emitting his blue flames. Yusei grabbed the twins, placed them in the back of the bike, and sped to grab Itsuki.

The flames rose and almost burned Itsuki but Yusei was too fast for him. Then, they disappeared into the darkness. The demon stood on his feet and brushed the dust off of him. His mission wasn't complete. He wasn't going to let his target escape.

Meanwhile, Yusei and his friends raced off to the expressway in hopes of trapping the villain. Halfway, there stood Trudge and Mina and _War Machine_ with large shields. Their plan was to lure the villain to the expressway and circle him, activating a barrier. Unfortunately, they weren't fully prepared as they thought.

"Do you understand what he meant by 'giving citizens a false sense of security'?" Luna asked, clinging onto her brother.

"Not a clue," Yusei babbled, revving the engine to increase the speed.

"Going off topic, how in the freaking heck did you almost get barbecued?" Itsuki growled.

"I heard something in the alley so I followed it and Luna tagged along because she was scared that I'll get hurt," Leo said, slightly annoyed.

"I had to, you were going to go off on your own," Luna said.

"That simple?" Itsuki asked, blankly. "I thought he kidnapped you and attempted to hold you ransom. I wouldn't worry too much if that happened."

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Yusei inquired, a little angrily.

"Yeah," Itsuki replied.

"I don't think you are," he grumbled, shaking his head, slightly. "Jeez...you are so freaking heartless." The twins stuck their tongues and lowered their bottom eyelids at Itsuki.

"And this is why I don't work with kids," muttered the heterochromatic-eyed boy.

"Getting back on topic, I'm not certain about what he addressed." Yusei thought for a moment. "A false sense of hope and protection? What **is** he trying to say, exactly? What was his point of doing all of this?"

"To be honest, I don't know because I tuned him out," Itsuki said. "I didn't wanna listen to his crap. I was mad, okay? He just said, 'Hey! You wanna know what'll make my day, today? I should kill thousands of sweet citizens to find a man who can assist me with my needs!' Are you kidding me?"

"Well, it sounds like I'm somehow in the middle of this," Yusei said.

"It's always Yusei being the target for every single bad guy," griped Leo. "Don't we have villain repellent?"

"I'll let you know when that's invented," replied Itsuki. "Why does it have to be him, huh? Why can't it be Jack? I mean, he's more likely to get targeted by a villain since he's still got that 'I am the Master of Faster' attitude. Seriously, for once, I would love to see his ego drop when he's hanging over the flaming pit of—"

"WATCH OUT!" Yusei swerved quickly to turn around as the demon jumped out of..._a portal?_

"What the!" They were surprised. This thing, not only had fire, but had portals as well? That explained the other half of how he was never spotted. _What __**is** this guy?_

"Okay, Itsuki, you get the kids outta here," Yusei commanded. "Take the Blue-Eyes Expressway. Over there is how you can get to Trudge and Mina if my message doesn't reach the other squadrons."

Itsuki nodded without hesitation, jumping off of the Duel Runner with the twins, and ran in the other direction. Yusei was about to press the button to the radio, alerting the others but he stopped his hand, inches away from it. Was he really going to call for aid? It was only one man...with intense fire power that can decimate a city...literally speaking. Still, he was afraid, afraid of this supernatural man who wanted him for whatever plan he knew he was scheming. He was also trembling from the thought of his loved ones put in front of him. He saw his hand, shaking violently, hovering over the monitor.

_What do I do?_ Yusei thought. _Am I gonna fight this guy...or call in for backup...putting everyone in danger?_

He hated these choices but he always put his own life on the line. Yet, he felt the pressure, weighing heavily upon him. Every situation is different. Every situation is the same set of choices. Every situation has a risk...

_...And he was willing to take it_.

He knew what had to be done. He had to capture this murderer. He didn't care, now. He rather die than his friends who had been with him for what felt like forever. He hopped off of his Runner, maintaining a fighting stance.

The charred demon chuckled. "Really? You really think you can win without powers? Please, you'd be dead in seconds."

"I fought many people like you; same motives, same story," he said. "I don't know what you were trying to say before but whatever it is, you still committed a crime. You have to pay for it."

"Alright," he sighed, so annoyed with him. "Your choice, your worst mistake!"

He generated his blue flames, creating a blue ball and throwing at his target. Yusei quickly dodged it, flipping backwards on his hands and pushed upwards to land. The demon smirked as he swiped his fingers back. The blue ball of fire came charging toward him but he ducked in perfect timing. That's when he saw his chance. The ball hit the demon's face, throwing him off of his game. When his concentration returned, he glanced at where Yusei stood. He was gone. _Where did that little—_

Yusei kicked him from behind and before his enemy could get a chance to regain his footing, he blew a fury of punches and kicks. He managed to punch him straight in the face, land a left and right, and a kick in his jaw. Then, he crouched down and swiped his foot across his legs, causing him to fall. He stood up but stepped back. "Huh...I thought you were tougher than that, being given a strong power."

"You have no idea." The demon kip-upped and force the flames at him, again.

Meanwhile, the twins and Itsuki continued their run on the Blue-Eyes Expressway. They spotted Trudge and Mina a mile away and began to scream their names.

Trudge lost his focus when he heard them calling. "What the...Itsuki? Leo? Luna?"

"Trudge! We need backup! Call in _Captain's Shield_ and head to Sector F-27! Yusei's fighting the convict!" Itsuki shouted.

"He's what?" Trudge gasped. "You're freaking kidding!"

"No, Trudge, look." Mina handed him her tablet with two dots in Sector F-27. One was the convict and the other was the man that he still could not stand since their early years.

"This kid..." he sighed in disbelief. "How did he find him so quickly?"

The young officers finally reached them, out of breath. Luna had enough air to speak. "Leo heard something in the alley at our area and he followed it. I didn't want him going off on his own and I came along. Then, that man appeared. We tried to run from him but he kept popping out of nowhere. Before you know it, we cornered until Yusei and Itsuki saved us."

"We tried to get away after **this one** attacked him, aggravating him even more but he just _poofed!_ Out of nowhere!" Leo added.

"Yusei said to come here if his message didn't make it through," Itsuki panted. "I guess it didn't."

"How do you know this man Yusei's fighting is the murderer?" asked Mina.

"He had blue flames, burning from his hands—everywhere!" Leo exclaimed.

"He even admitted it but he claims that he did it to find Yusei," Itsuki continued. "I don't know why but whatever it is, it's obviously not good. Trust me, if you see burnt meat with piercings and blue fire, ya found him."

"Then, let's hurry over there," Trudge said. He turned to an officer. "Bring some of officers _War Machine_ and _Captain's Shield_ and call Team 5D's."

"Sir!" he shouted and obeyed his command.

Then, Trudge looked over his shoulder to Itsuki. "You couldn't think of better names?"

"They were the only names that popped into my head! Now, do you wanna catch that bat from Hell fast or Batman-style?" Itsuki babbled.

"With better names," Trudge called, starting his Duel Runner. "Get on." The calls for _Captain's Shield_ and Team 5D's

Yusei and the murderer continued their fight but both were growing exhausted. They knew they had to keep it up but they were both very athletic.

"I can do this all day, you know," Yusei panted, slouching.

"I can see that..." The demon muttered. "I have to give you 'heroes' credit. When you see someone like me, you will stop at nothing until I get what I deserve."

"You said something about us giving citizens false hope," he said, remembering their little chat. "You don't under—" He paused for a moment. _False...hope...?_

He remembered the war against the evil group called the Dark Signers. He Dueled Roman that one night as he prepared his seance to the Earthbound Immortal, Uru, a hellish spider celestial in Peruvian mythology. Three orphans desired to help him by stopping Roman but they were terrified; just as terrified as Yusei was, now. They were trapped within the gate where their souls would be sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortal. Jack was able to save them in time but only two. The other, Taka, was stuck on the roof of a collapsing building. Trudge and Martha came to his rescue, not caring for the danger. If it weren't for Martha, he'd be gone.

When they returned, the orphans felt awful for what they had done. Yusei reassured them by promising them that he would save her and the rest of innocent people. It was uncertain, even then. He didn't know if he would save his foster mother. He didn't know if he would save anyone.

_He lied..._

He lied to a kid...a poor orphan who wanted to help...

The demon saw his face screw up. The body language he gave to him told him that he finally understood him. "So...you admit it?"

"I don't give anyone false hope," he said.

"Denying it, are we?" the demon scoffed.

"I made a promise!"

"You made a mistake!"

"I saved many people!"

"Yet, you still killed."

"You're so full of crap! You don't know anything!"

"Every Hero kills someone, not like you feel regret afterward."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I won't say. You'll be too dead to remember."

He raised his hand, aiming at the boy. He felt nothing. So what if he killed him? It just takes one to complete the mission.

Suddenly, something swiftly cut his arm. He turned back. A black spike? _What the...Who's here?_

A black and orange bike came into view, a man clad in black riding upon it.

Crow stopped his Runner by Yusei's side but he wasn't happy. "What the freak is wrong with you? Taking on a villain by yourself? And he has powers? Have you lost it? Do you want to die that much?"

"Thought I could take him," replied Yusei. "He's fast, I'll give him that. I didn't want you guys getting involved so I never called."

"You are such an idiot sometimes!" Crow shouted.

"And you'll both perish!" The demon pressed his hand against the ground about to set the expressway ablaze. Yusei jumped onto the back of Crow's Runner and sped off into his direction and flew off to apprehend him, pinning him to the ground. The others came in time with some officers from _War Machine_ and _Captain's Shield_ and they circled around them as Yusei and Crow quickly ran out before they activated the barrier.

The demon stood onto his feet, looking around at the officers, then to the Junk Duelist. He smirked. "This is really cute. This is the best you've got? I thought you were a Hero, willing to put your life on the line."

"Enough!" Trudge shouted through a megaphone.

"You're coming with us!" Itsuki yelled, still very angry. "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will go against you!"

"So...the truth that I'm addressing is nothing but knives to you?" asked the demon.

"Your truth—whatever it is—is a lie," Itsuki replied, firmly. "You're using mind games. I know it! You're attempting to keep yourself from jail! After all the lives you've sacrificed? Yeah, that's real smart when you're trying to find my friend!"

"Heh...it is...if I'm not leaving any tracks." The demon ignited the heat from his entire body, unleashing his fire as a bomb. 5D's, Trudge, and Mina watched the horrors of the satanic fire unfold before them. The demon just smiled, sadistically. "There...and now, I have you right where I—"

Yusei pounced onto him, tackling him to the ground in uncontrollably rage. All of those innocent men...gone! Dead under his touch! "You are a monster...you call this _**justice**_?"

"Yes," he said, pressing his hand against the ground, igniting the expressway. "And I hope you get to see the truth—the real light of justice!" He kicked Yusei off of him as the expressway began to melt and crumble awat. Crow ordered everyone to the other side while he ran over to his childhood friend and the convict but the metal and concrete was disintegrating, halfing it, trapping him onto the other side.

The demon walked away, dragging the boy and looked over the ledge. A large portal materialized underneath. "I hope you have fun with my boss."

"Yeah, right!" Yusei kicked the demon in his leg then, in his back to push him into the portal. He looked over the ledge. It was still there but it was malfunctioning like a robot trying to resist water. He then glanced to the other side to see Crow struggling to step away from the vanishing expressway. The fire managed to quickly spread its way to the columns that held it together.

Crow grabbed onto the side of it and held out his hand. "Yusei! Use the wires to gain speed and jump! It's risky but that's all I can think of! I'll catch you! I promise!"

Crow had always been a loyal adversary to Yusei. He trusted him with his life. Any mistake he had, he was willing to forgive him for.

He ran over to his Runner, activated it, and jumped onto the crumbling wires. Once he gained enough speed, he pushed off of his Runner and flew to the other side where he grabbed Crow's hand.

The expressway shook...causing their grip onto eahc other to loosen. Crow attempted to grab him again but it was too late. He fell over the broken half of the expressway with him but Yusei vanished while Crow fell into the water below.

_What's happening?_ Yusei watched the portal close as the multiple colors put him into hypersleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Jaden Yuki

_Date: August 2nd_, _2020_

_Time: 1:10 __p.m._

_Location: Duel Academy_

Syrus Truesdale was pacing around the floor of the cafeteria. He always worried about his best friend, Jaden Yuki. He and another always played that stupid, treacherous game that helped them "pass the time away". They said it was fun. _Tell that to suicide!__ I am SO glad that we're not in the MCU!_ His favorite game to play was based off of the unfinished battle from Captain America: Civil War called Stealth Battle. His friend would play as his favorite Superhero and the famous king of the home of the strongest metal on Earth, the Black Panther and Jaden would play as the man who was used for evil and best friend of the World's First Superhero, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. As though they saw it as a game, some students believed it was to also help predict an opponent's move during a Duel. The object of the game was to escape from and apprehend the enemy before they could catch you without making a sound, to predict your opponent's next move.

The doors opened revealing a blue-haired Southerner who was none other than Jesse Anderson, Jaden's twin American friend, and the jumpy hero fan,. For the first time ever, they were arguing. "How do you not believe me?"

"It's not a real place! That's in the Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"It's real, dang nab it! Do I need proof?"

"Yeah and don't use the internet! They lie like that one magazine that said Kim Kardashian had psychic powers and Cardi B was better than Tupac and Li'l Yachty! Lies!"

"First off, yeah, she's worse than Tupac but she's so much better than Li'l Yachty and second, either that or find your geography book in that dump heap you called your room!"

"What's a book?"

"Exactly my point."

"Guys! Stop the arguing!" griped Syrus, running to them with his friends, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, and Chazz Princeton. "Why are you arguing?"

"Jaden thinks that a certain place isn't real just because 'it sounds like somethin' Arthur Henderson would make up'," Jesse replied. "Arthur Henderson is a British politician, Jay."

"Why did you waste like 3 seconds telling me who Arthur Henderson is?" asked Jaden. "History was meant to be forgotten. It's called history!"

"What place does he think is not real?" Alexis inquired.

"The Caribbean," Jesse answered, quickly.

"He's makin' it up," said Jaden.

"Actually, he's not," Bastion corrected. "The Caribbean is a region located in the Americas, just southeast of the U.S.A."

"Oh, okay," Jaden said, shining his goofy grin.

"Man, am I glad you guys are here!" cried Syrus, hugging Jaden's waist.

"Okay, I know you worry a lot but there's no need for the hugging," Jaden said, trying to push him off. "If it makes ya happy, we'll stop playing Stealth Battle."

"No, I don't wanna stop; I'm still workin' my superhero landin'," Jesse quickly whispered.

"Remember last time?"

"Of course I do but we learned our lesson! Don't play by the Slifer Red dorm. Problem solved!"

"That's not the reason why he was worrying," Alexis said in a serious tone. Jaden knew that rule: _When Alexis gets serious, shut up and listen._

"What's up?" Jaden said.

"Have you noticed anything different when you got here?" Chazz pointed to the students in the cafeteria.

Usually, this cafeteria was packed with students and there would be more yelling or cheers of excitement when a Duel was present but it seemed more...empty. Many students were gone. Jaden even noticed that some of the students that he knew weren't present, either. _Dang, is it naptime already?_

"Wow," Jesse breathed.

"Yeah, less students than normal," Chazz said. "Lucky you morons made it out of that forest alive."

"What do you mean?" inquired Jaden, now kind of concern. Besides the fact he and Jesse almost "died", he shouldn't be happy that they're alive. He found them quite annoying.

"You see, apparently, there have been rumors about some weird thing with the disappearance of students," Chazz replied.

"It just started a couple of weeks ago. We are not sure who is causing this but students say that their friends have been receiving a type of love letter in their dorms or lockers," Bastion added. "We call those letters _the Red Letters_."

"Like the _Red Room_?" Jesse asked and everyone stared at him. "Just 'cause I'm western don't mean I don't know nothin' 'bout the _Red Room_. In the early 2000's, a popup in the Japanese internet with a freaky animation and a question, askin' people 'Do you like—' and cuts off there until they say 'Do you like the _Red Room_?' It became so mid-late popular at home that people started sending it as chained emails. The live stream videos of people committing suicide went viral."

"He puts on a good point, good work, Jess," Bastion commended. "Yes, it is similar to the _Red Room_. These letters would be delivered in red envelopes and placed into the student's dorm or locker. We are not sure what is on the letter but after they read it, they seem to be in a trance. After that, they're gone."

"So, like what Jesse said about the _Red Room_, they comitted suicide?" questioned Jaden.

"Most likely—"

"Or someone is spying on the students, giving them these letters, and killing them right on the spot?" Syrus yelled but Jaden covered his mouth to keep from drawing attention.

"That is also likely but there hasn't been any trace of blood anywhere near or outside school grounds," Bastion said.

"I think that since there are cliffs around the school,"—Alexis glanced at Jesse and Jaden—"it is possbile that they might've jumped. The message must be written in a legible code to lower their sanity."

"Okay, so how are we gonna find out who's behind it?" Jesse asked.

"Simple; we wait to get a letter, we sneak out and find the perpetrator!" Jaden exclaimed, happily, smiling widely.

"Jay, no..." Syrus pinched the sides of his nose.

"What? It's full proof!" he complained.

"How hollow is his head?" Chazz scoffed.

Jesse knocked on the side of Jaden's head, hearing an echo. "Is it bad when you can hear an echo in somebody's head?"

Everyone shuddered. _Take__ him to the inf__irmary_

"I'm fine," the brunette chuckled. "Had this since I was little. Nothing new. Anyway, I forgot to ask: What majority of students went missing? Also, do you know who is it?"

"The letter are sent anonymously and mostly the boys," Syrus answered. "Some girls went missing as well but that is rare."

"Weird...So, whoever is sending the letters is a girl? It makes sense since a majority of guys are gone." Jaden leaned back slightly, anticipating a punch from Alexis, remembering how hard she can slap.

"I'm not taking that as offensive, no," Alexis replied. "He's on to something."

"Okay, so, we go with his plan?" Bastion and Chazz said, a little disappointed and disgusted.

"Well, no...but..." Alexis struggled with her words. Jaden's plan was half-witted so how could she make a better plan with a sheet of paper and vague writing?

"Well, let's worry about the plan, tomorrow," Bastion said. "But I _will_ keep your theory in mind, Jaden. Maybe, we should tell Crowler."

"Already did," Jesse said, standing uncomfortably.

"When?" asked Chazz.

"Just now," he replied. "I told him our thoughts 'bout the disappearances of the students. Ha, yeah, he ain't takin' it too well."

On cue, their professor, Dr. Vellian Crowler, came bursting through the door with "Missing" posters and stapled them to the walls, screaming in terror, "Everyone, run for your lives! There's a murderer on the loose! We're all going to die!" He then ran out, faster than the speed of light.

Jesse stood there, feeling very uncomfortable about his choice. "Probably should've kept my yap shut..."

"Yeah, you should've," his brown eyed twin said, looking back at the doors. "He ran outta here like he saw freakin' Michael. Well...who wouldn't?"

"It's good that he cares, though," Alexis said, kind of afraid of this new Crowler.

"Maybe a little too much," Jaden grunted.

"What makes you say that?" Syrus asked.

"He stapled one of the flyers to my arm," he groaned.

"You're lucky; he violated my bubble," Jesse squeaked in pain. "I have a poster where everybody can see it..."

"Ms. Fontaine?" screamed Jaden at the doors. "Got any tweasers?"

Jaden walked around the forest that night because he couldn't get any sleep. He just seemed too eager and a tad frightened by the missing students. It didn't make sense. A student giving anonymous letters to others to make them commit suicide? It was all nonsense! At least, it did to him. _But who in their right mind would do something so wrong?_ _These are my classmates and friends that this girl's messing with._

He was never encountered a situation like this in his life. That is, if you count the Duel Ghouls, a group of mindless students who would Duel endlessly until you are one of them, as one of those situations.

"Wait a minute." Jaden pulled out his phone. "Maybe I can call them and ask them if they...can..." He remembered. He stopped his hand which was inches away from the dialer.

Yusei Fudo and Yugi Muto...Those fought alongside Jaden when the villain, Paradox, attempted to destroy Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. He met Yusei when he traveled from his own time and saved him from a light blast that would've killed him. He was the polar opposite of himself; calmer, more gentle, and showed less emotion than him and Yugi, making Jaden call him a "kuudere", a calm and cool person who shows less emotion than others.

When they hopped through time once again, they met with his idol, Yugi. He knew he had to keep calm but inside, he couldn't. He was freaking out like a Shawn Mendes fan meeting Shawn Mendes for the first time.

He forgot that he can't call them which upset him a little. Yusei was before him and Yugi...well, Yugi is older in this timeline and off on his own somewhere in Japan. He knew that he was unable to build a time machine of some sort and if he asked Bastion, it would take months or maybe even years. This broke his heart a little. Two friends that he had made and he had no way of calling them for help.

_Man, this sucks,_ he thought. _I wish I could see them again. Those guys were awesome. Too bad they had to go_...

Wandering in the forest for Bast knows how long made him exhausted. Before he could turn back to the direction of his dormitory, a rustling sounded from the bushes. Jaden believed it to be the wind..._but the wind isn't blowing, tonight._

Out of nowhere, a small glass object struck the ground next to his foot. He glanced at it. "A syringe...with tranquilizer...yep, okay. Real funny, guys. That's cute, that's real freakin' cute."

He picked the syringe up from the ground to examine it. He lightly swirled the liquid around but there was something wrong and Jaden wasn't the idiot that he appeared to be. "Wait a minute, this isn't tranquilizer. This is—" A large syringe pierced through the dirt this time. He stood up and looked around in a panic...and excitement...

He stumbled back a little when a sharp object grazed his cheek. He looked back. _A knife? Okay, that's way too extreme, even for Chazz_. He decided that he should go and tell Jesse about this. He knew that he won't pick up the phone this late at night so he chose to wake up him, personally.

He ran in the direction of the Obelisk Blue dormitory. With him gone, the figure who threw those weapons appeared and picked up the knife. It began to giggle and then, laughed maniacally.

He reached the dorms, pushing down the doors without any care of waking anyone else up. He ran up the stairs and began searching for Jesse's door. Once he found it, he burst through, only to find him asleep with his back turned to him and snugged in his blankets.

"Jesse! Jesse! Bro, wake up!" Jaden exclaimed through his pants, shaking his friend. "Dude! There's somebody out there! They tried to poison me! And it was awesome! They had great accuracy. Can I just commend them for that—_and_ you're still asleep."

"No, Cap, can't go to Brooklyn with ya," Jesse muttered in his sleep. "Gotta help the King of Games find...the chimichanga thief in Iraq..."

"What the? I am not Captain America! For one, I'm Japanese! And what the heck is Iraq? Jesse, you're making things up, again! Wake up!" Jaden screamed as he pounded his fist into Jesse's stomach but it was harder than steel. "Ow! Okay, that hurts. Aw man...I hate doing this but...Jesse, San Andreas is happening!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"Jesse screamed, waking up in a cold sweat, punching Jaden in his face, reflexively. "Wait...We're in the Southern coast of Japan." He looked over his bed but the image was still blurry. "Jay?"

"No, it's Rupaul. Can't you tell by the wig, the hoochie outfit, the plastic surgery, and the 20 pounds of cake frosting I have on my face?"

"Jay, what are ya doin' here this late? First off, you're not even suppose to be here," Jesse said, getting up and shutting the door. "If Crowler saw ya, expulsion."

"I got it, I can't let the Swamp Thing see me here," Jaden said, annoyed. "But Jess, I just went through the craziest thing in the forest. Somebody tried to kill me!"

"You're makin' it sound like you almost dyin' is a great thang," Jesse said, sleepily. "Are you depressed?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine but I have proof." He pulled out the syringe from his pocket and handed it to Jesse to examine. "Somebody was in a bush and threw it at me."

"This looks like poison..." Jesse muttered, giving the liquid a closer look.

"It is!" Jaden shouted in excitement. "Then, that person had a larger syringe and threw a knife at me. It was awesome! Let me tell ya!"

"That's it! I wasn't expectin' to have a sleepover but who gives a crap?" Jesse said, shutting his curtain. "I am not lettin' you out, knowing someone's out there to kill ya, Jay! And you're...excited about that?"

"Uh, yeah," said Jaden. "That means I'm gonna have a thrill being hunted down."

Jesse stared at him. Jaden was excited for this. He knew that after his fusion with his favorite childhood Duel Monster, Yubel, he wouldn't feel some emotion but a thrill from almost getting killed? Sure, it was hilarious when they were messing with Syrus about the cliff but this is lower than hilarious and beyond terrifying. This was outrageous! "Go to sleep. Just...please, I am too tired for wrap my head around this. We'll worry about it in the mornin'."

Jesse went back to bed. Jaden decided to let him have his bed and sleep on the couch but he couldn't sleep. He was very jumpy, finally feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Adventure. "What happens if that person breaks into this room, right now?"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

Jaden did not sleep last night. The feeling of someone wanting to kill him was quite fascinating. It was unfortunate for Jesse, who was sleeping in his lunch. He kept him up all night with his nonstop talking about the attacker and the possibilities of what might occurred and because of it, he knew what it was like to be in Syrus's shoes for the first time. He had to lock everything from his room to the entire dormitory. Unlike him, Jaden was still quite refreshed. It was insane.

_Man, I bet that whoever that was and this mystery letter thing are connected,_ he thought. _If they are, sweetness!_

"Jess, do you think that—Jesse?" Jesse was in a deep slumber, using his soba as a pillow. Jaden poked him but nothing happened. Then, suddenly, their Jurassic friend, Tyranno Hassleberry, came bursting through the cafeteria doors in a panic and it still didn't have enough power to wake the Southerner up.

"Serg! Serg! Something bad just happened!" he cried.

"If Chazz is in the North pole, he's perfectly fine," Jaden said, rubbing it off. "He made it through the snow with that pasty skin of his. He can do it again and if he doesn't, that's North Academy's problem."

"What? No," Tyranno said. "It's Private Syrus! He went AWOL!"

"Who went AWOL?" Jesse asked, sitting up, quickly, some of the soba sticking to his face.

"That woke you up?" Jaden questioned.

"Syrus! He's gone." Tyranno pulled out three letters packed in red envelopes. _The Red Letters_ "He found one of the _Red Letters_ in his locker this morning. Right away, he ran off and I haven't seen him since. I haven't seen Chazz or Bastion this mornin' in class, either. For safety, I scavenged around in your lockers to get rid of these. We all have one."

"Thanks, Hassleberry," Jaden said.

"I owe ya one, partner," Jesse said, wiping the food from his face with a napkin. "This is gettin' pretty serious."

"Too many students have went missing," Jaden muttered, observing the letter. "Hassleberry, rally up the letters in everyone's lockers. Jesse, you and I are gonna find the others."

"Alright," Jesse agreed. "And don't you worry, Jay. No matter what happens, I got your back. I promise I won't leave your side."

"I hate makin' promises, sometimes." The boys stood at the front of an old, large storage unit, the size of a dorm, outside of campus. Jesse and Jaden shuddered at the sight of it and Jesse wanted nothing to do with it.

"Scary, I know but what else are we supposed to do, let them die?" Jaden asked. "If we wanna find out what's going on, we gotta split."

Jesse nodded his head in agreement and the two walked inside. The interior was terrifying and disgusting; creaking floors loud enough for anybody to hear, the unsettling darkness. This was something used for a realistic horror film. What made the boys even more nervous was—

_Why does it smell like blood in here?_ they wondered, both gagging a little. They decided to follow the smell which directed them to a crack of light in one of the larger rooms. The stench grew heavy. Once they peaked through the crack, they almost regurgitated.

Bodies...that was all they saw...many were in piles while some laid across the floor in large pools of blood. Some had their internal organs removed. This sickened them both, causing them to turn green. They both wanted to throw up so badly but they managed to keep it down. What really shocked them both was the figure near a body and three living organisms that hung above it.

A girl with a petite figure and sweet smile on her face was stabbing the life out of a corpse, making it bleed more. Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz were hanged above her, obtaining rope burns attempting to break free.

"You are a sick, sick woman!" Chazz shouted.

"I TOLD YOU SOMEONE'S KILLING THE STUDENTS ON THE SPOT!" Syrus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What? Is it not normal?" the girl giggled.

"Maybe in the asylum you broke out of, yes," Bastion replied. "Here, it is a horrible felony against our world."

"And the Bible!" Jesse nearly shouted but was pilled back by Jaden to quiet down.

"But I fall in love with guys who bleed a lot for me," she said, smiling maniacally. "I'm just doing this as a pass time. I'm looking for a certain boy here in this school and my friend needs him something really important! From what I've seen, you're the ones closest to him." _Wait a minute...is she..._ "Just tell me where he is and you three can...aw. You can live."

"Whoever you're describing is probably one we do not know but even **if** we did, what will happen to him?" asked Bastion.

"He'll be fine but after we're done with him, I can get to have his yummy blood!" the girl squealed in happiness.

"What the heck?" Jaden whispered.

"This kid is frickin' sick!" Jesse whispered, loudly.

"Now, just be good little husbands for me and tell me where he is," she pleaded, batting her insane, yellow cat eyes.

"Never! We'll never tell you where he is!" yelled Syrus. He was frightened out of his mind but he understood her vague description of the person she needed. He wanted to brave and protect Jaden. He was lost once before. _I won't let it happen again!_

"Fine, I'm already done stabbing him," she sighed. She smiled at Syrus then, jumped at an insane height. "I'll just kill **you** while I wait!"

Instinctively, Jaden pounded on the door to make her lose her focus.

Jesse was ticked off with his action. "What the heck, man?"

"Head up into the vent and we'll cut them down," Jaden commanded.

The girl approached the door. _Is it him?_ When she swung the door open, no one was there. Meanwhile, Jaden and Jesse were in the ventilator, crawling the ropes' location. Jaden had the syringe in his pocket. Apparently, it was as sharp as a knife. He thought it would be useful.

Jesse opened the HVAC actuator. Jaden looked to study his landing point. A catwalk was present with bars to hang on to in case he fell. That was where they were haning from. He crawled out and swung himself to the catwalk, hardly making a sound then, he began to cut Syrus's rope, looking at the girl in case she turned around. _If she looks, I'm done so I gotta go faster._

He started picking up the pace but the rope was too ready to break, causing him to slice his finger, slightly. Syrus screamed and fell on his knees, grabbing the psychotic girl's attention from him to Jaden.

"Tag in!" Jaden threw the syringe into the vent to Jesse who fumbled with it, fell out, but landed on the catwalk on his feet.

"That wasn't intentional."

"You stuck the landing though!" Jaden jumped off of the catwalk and landed in front of Syrus. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend! If you want to catch me, then, go ahead!"

"Really? Yes!" the girl squealed, rushing toward him. "Then, that means I can have a taste of your blood!"

She swung a knife directly at him but he dodged it. "Won't be that easy, though." And their fight began.

With Jaden distracting this girl, Jesse was able to focus on cutting the ropes down. The ropes on Bastion were a little tough to break.

"Hey, Southern Belle!" Chazz shouted, impatiently. Jesse immediately stopped and slowly turned to Chazz with a death glare. "Hurry up, will ya? I can't wait any longer!"

"Well, do you want it fast or with a side of organs?" Chazz looked away and kept quiet. "Yup. That's what I thought! Keep ot shut!" Jesse continued to cut the rope which broke Bastion free then, to Chazz. The boy was finally freed from his ties. Jesse gave the syringe a thorough examination. _I have an idea._

He closed his right eye to see clearly with his left eye and threw the syringe at the girl but she caught it. He jumped in surprise. "That's so cute you wanna try to kill but sorry, sweetie, it won't happen! You can't kill Himiko Toga!"

Burning that name into his memory, Jesse jumped off of the catwalk and joined his friend in the fight. They both swung, punched, kicked and dodged her attacks and she mirrored their timing. Bastion, Chazz, and Syrus managed to escape.

The girl, Himiko, pulled out more knives from the green containers strapped to her legs and threw them at the boys. They were quick to dodge them but some had the chance to graze their skin. "You two are so cute when you play hard to get!"

"Don't care! You killed many kids! You're gonna die along with them!" Jaden shouted in anger.

She giggled. "Just a hobby!" She rushed toward Jaden, swinging a blade at him but Jesse slid in front of him, taking the hit himself. Jaden's anger grew and when she tried to pounce on him, he grabbed the wrist with the knife, gripped the back of her neck, and pinned her on the ground with his knee pressed against her back. He twisted her wrist, making her release it and kicked it away. "Be glad I have a heart. Unlike you, I don't kill people for fun."

"I can tell," she said. "I know you're a hero but you're on the wrong side." A portal suddenly opened, scaring Jaden a little. He backed away, getting off of Himiko. "If you would come with me, I'll show you what I mean!" The portal created a strong vacuum, almost too powerful to withstand and it grabbed Himiko. She waved goodbye to the boys who ran up to the stairs, leading to the catwalk.

The two watched the portal slowly grow larger and stronger, becoming a vortex. "How did she do that?"

"I don't know!" Jaden yelled. "It may be her...superpower?"

"Superpowers? That ain't a real thang!" Jesse yelled back in disbelief. "That's in movies and TV shows! It's impossible to have powers!"

"Oh, really?" Jaden said, sarcastically. The vortex began to tear the warehouse apart, dismantling the catwalk and pulling the boys. With quick reflexes, they grabbed onto the ledge of the catwalk. "This thing is too strong!"

"How do we shut it down?" shouted Jesse. The force was gaining the strength of a thousand hurricanes. Jaden tried to keep his grip but his hands gave out. Luckily, Jesse swiftly grabbed him. "I gotcha!"

Jaden knew that Jesse wouldn't be able to hold on much longer but he also knew he never gave up that easily. It was still too much to withstand for the two of them. Jesse was giving out, not only in grip but because of his wound and because of this...he wasn't able to hold on to his friend.

Jaden screamed in a fit of panic as the vortex swallowed him whole. It disappeared, causing Jesse to finally faint from exhaustion and blood loss, hitting the ground hard.


	4. Chapter 3: Yugi Muto

_Date: October 14th_, _2004_

_Time: 8:01 a.m._

_Location: Domino City_

Yugi Muto stayed up late last night, helping his rival, Seto Kaiba, with the design for a newer Duel Disk model while studying the defects of the older model...or any sleep at all in the past few nights since reports had been saying that the older models were either malfunctioning, lagging, or disintegrating out of the blue. Instead, working on the design, he spent most of his time studying the older one but everytime he tried, they malfunctioned or dissolve like sugar in water. The poor boy tried to get some rest but the alarm buzzed, only giving him 3 minutes to sleep. When he announced that he wanted to achieve his goal of being a gand designer and due to his high grades, Kaiba pressured him to make a newer model. He was exhausted, so exhausted that he almost fainted halfway to school. Fortunately, his best friend, Joey Wheeler, came to his rescue.

"Jeez, Yuge," Joey said, peddling faster. "You're really worn out."

"Too many ideas...too many designs...too many fails..." Yugi muttered, his head sizzling.

"Yikes, sounds like fun," he said. "But if it means gettin' a new Duel Disk, I think you can work for 17 more hours!"

"You're really helpful, Joey," Yugi huffed. "I need a break, that's what I need. It's bad enough that these older models are blowing out like candles but making a new one? Doesn't Kaiba have his own crew to make these things in Industrial Illusions?"

"He fired 'em, remember?" he reminded. "You're lucky, Yuge. You get to work on da modifications to evolve Duel Monsters...and I'm stuck workin' for a clown."

"Oh, it's not that bad," the King said, smiling slightly.

"No, really, I'm workin' for a clown at dat new burger joint," Joey grunted. Yugi suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh ho, okay. Laugh it up, Yugi. My dad won't get me a new Duel Disk because of my grades but he said that if I get a job and save enough money, I can buy one...and _maybe_, I might buy da latest model by Yugi Muto, da King of Games!"

Yugi sobbed in pain and exhaust. "You're a jerk..."

"I ain't no jerk," Joey said, grinning like a dork. "I'm your pal! So, did you ever figure out why da old Duel Disks are goin' haywire?"

"Not really," Yugi replied. "I really don't care at this point. I mean, the game's evolving so of course, they're going to act a little weird. I just don't understand why they're doing this and because of it, I forgot all about the design. I can't catch a break."

"But it's for da best," Joey added. "How else are those guys you met gonna become da new Kings of Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah," Yugi muttered. How could he forget them? They helped him save, not only Maximillion Pegasus, but his grandfather and his home.

_Yusei and Jaden_...

Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki were two young men after Yugi's generation who became the next Kings of Games. They both idolized him but also became good friends of his. Too bad they had to return home to their own timelines. Yugi understood that he wouldn't see Jaden until time passes one more decade or two and he wouldn't see Yusei at all again because he might be deceased. That would be the only time he would meet him; in the past or present in his case. Hopefully, they were being good and not causing trouble or getting into trouble. _Wow...I sound old..._

Joey and Yugi reached the school where they met up with their great friends, Téa Gardner, Bakura Ryo, and Tristan Taylor. Due to Yugi being deprived of sleep and energy, he had to carry him on his back. The boy was lighter than a chicken so there was no problem with carrying him to class.

"Mother of Mary, Yuge," Tristan said. "You should've been the big dog and told Kaiba 'no'."

"_But_ if this keeps up, then Kaiba goes to jail for murder." Joey smiled, happily at the thought but everyone's faces were colored red.

"Joey!" screamed Téa.

"What? I'm just sayin'!" Joey complained. "It can happen." He rubbed his hands together like an old cartoon villain. "I can finally see dat smug smile wiped clean from his face when he's behind bars!"

Tristan slammed his fist into his head. "You can't just say that! Sure, Kaiba has his jack moments but he's still a good guy at heart."

"We don't see that too often 'cause his ego is bigger than the Empire State Building," Duke said.

"Speaking of, Yugi, how are the tests going on the Duel Disks?" Bakura asked, kindly.

"They're blowing up in my face," Yugi answered. "I'm not joking; it took an hour for me to regurgitate a gear that was lodged into my throat. I haven't gotten any sleep once and this is due next week. I looked at the older model and it didn't look like it was anything bad but it's weird how they're just acting so strange."

"Just recently, more of the older models began to go ablaze, some decayed, and some even exploded like a bomb," Duke stated. "Only the tops blow, though. It's pretty nuts."

"Really?" Téa inquired.

"Yes, just the other day," Bakura added.

"I wish we had a workshop..." Yugi mumbled. "It'd be nice to have one. That way things could go back to normal."

"Normal as in 'Go off into a freaky adventure in Egypt'?" Tristan joked.

"Yeah, something like that," Yugi sighed. "Honestly, it's something I'd rather do than waste my life away under chains at Kaiba Corp."

"You're telling me," Duke mumbled. "You get all the fun. Hey, whatever happened to those new friends of yours?"

"Oh...they, uh, had to go back home," he lied. Joey was the only one who knew about their true identities. If the others knew, he was afraid that time will be broken. "They live pretty far." _Far from this time that is..._

"It'd be cool to meet 'em," Tristan sighed.

"Yeah..." _Maybe they might help me with this project__. That is, if they have the time._

"Sometime, I wonder if you make these things up, Yuge," Tristan snickered, clapping Yugi's back.

"Ow..." Yugi mumbled.

"Tristan," the others griped.

"What? I'm just playing," he said, defensively.

The chatter began to rise as the number of students for the classroom increased. Yugi tuned them all out, thinking about the design, Yusei and Jaden, and sleep which he was going to do but knowing that the teacher would yell at him for it, he tried so hard not to do it. His eyes were too heavy from staying awake four nights in a row. Of course, his ancestor, Yami or Pharaoh Atem, wouldn't be too pleased about him killing himself. Fortunately, he was wide awake; unfortunately, it was a scream that scared him awake!

"Da heck was dat?" Joey said, glancing around the room.

"I think it's coming from the outside!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Outside where?" Joey asked, panicking a little.

Yugi looked out of the window. The scene unfolding before him sent shivers down his spine, causing him to tremble, violently. He pointed to the glass, separating them from the outside. "Th-There..."

A girl's Duel Disk sparked and exploded. It began to decay and crumble, taking her with it. The decaying of her body seemed like a horror movie but it was all too real. She screamed in pain as her face was the last to become nothing but ash.

"N-No way...was dat real?" Joey questioned, hugging Tristan in fear, who also did the same.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know!" Tristan shouted.

"This can't be real," Téa whispered, covering her mouth with her palm.

Yugi was the most horrified out of everyone there. He witnessed a schoolmate disintegrate in front of many like the decimation of the Earth from the MARVEL comics. But this couldn't be like those comics, right? The only thing that separated them was reality.

But no..._this is reality._

A few more students with Duel Disks also withered away. Others around them shrieked and ran off in directions, some running home, others to grab the teachers. School was dismissed an hour later due to the unknown deaths. Poor Yugi was traumatized. He could never imagine anything like what just occurred at school.

His mother was in town and heard if this tragedy, so she raced over her father-in-law's gameshop to check if Yugi was still in one piece.

"Really, Yugi, you should be resting, saving the world and all, instead of designing a new Duel Disk for Kaiba," she scolded. "I understand that the Duel Disks are malfunctioning for no reason but still, he has the money to hire a new team for that since he likes to mess with the game."

"But..." His grandfather shook.

"But nothing, Dad!" his mother snapped. "Yugi, you are to go in your room and rest while I call Kaiba about this mess."

"Mom, it's alright," Yugi said, groggily. "It's just a design...and a model and...everything else in between...but it's fine."

"But what about those students that somehow withered away?" she asked, worryingly.

"I don't know how to bring them back...but please, let me finish it and if this pulls through, I'll be able to save many from this," Yugi pleaded, getting up from the table and leaving.

"I swear that boy just seeks out trouble..." his mother mumbled.

"Oh, he just has a big heart," his grandfather cut in. "I believe that he'll complete this assignment."

Upstairs, Yugi was nearly on the brink of fainting from exhaustion. His vision was very blurry, his eyes heavy, his muscles and joints aching. He was a living disaster. _Like working for Trump._

Yugi checked the old Duel Disk model for any suspicious material that was the cause of these outrageous incidents but was unable to keep his eyes open. He banged his head on the desk, making the Duel Disk bounce and some parts fly from it. He shot up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ow..." He rubbed his temples. "I really need some sleep but...man, those poor students..." _I wonder what their parents said when they heard__. They must be devastated._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a red light blinking at the side of his eye and heard a beeping noise. It appeared to be a tracker but what was a tracker doing inside a Duel Disk? He placed it on top of it and something strange—horrible is the appropriate word for this situation—occurred in front of his eyes. The "tracker" beeped in a faster tempo and set off sparks. Then, the top exploded and dissolved just like before, taking his desk with them.

"Oh no..." Yugi was shocked. This off-looking bomb was the cause of all of this. What would Kaiba say? _I won't know until I find out_

He raced over to Kaiba Corp., home of the KC Cup and the world's first snob of Duel Monsters. As he ran, he wrapped his head around this bomb. "This is so weird. How did a bomb get into the Duel Disk? How can it make them dissolve, along with the people wearing them? How many are there?"

This couldn't be real at all and it didn't make any sense. He stopped, realizing something. _If the Duel Disk are withering away, what happens to the future? Hm...nothing bad, right? It's just Duel Disks...and possibly a generation of Duelists! Man, this is freaking nuts!__ What will become of this generation? What will become of—_

He tripped over and fell to the ground on his face, accidentally tossing the remains of the older model. The man in a dark blue hoodie who he had bumped into stared at him as he stood up.

"Dang, I'm so sorry, sir," Yugi said, apologetically and quickly, bowing. He grabbed the Duel Disk and ran off but when he looked back, the man was still staring at him which he found creepy. He didn't care. He needed to show this to Kaiba, immediately. _Let's hope he believes me._

"You really think I'm an idiot?" Kaina asked, scowling at Yugi as he examined the Duel Disk.

"Yes," Yugi muttered. "You're always in this stupid lab, trying to find ways to defeat me. That's old, this is new. People are dissolving like your career."

"Wanna run that by me, again?" Kaiba snapped.

"Kaiba, this is serious." Yugi pointed to the model. "There was this bomb inside that apparently messes with the the programming and causes the Duel Disks to explode...but the disintegration thing...I don't know."

Kaiba turned to the group of scientists at the other side of the room. "Hey!" They ran over, quickly. "Take this to the scanner to have it checked out. Yugi says there's a device that can manipulate the programming and cause it to melt."

"Disintegrate," Yugi corrected. Kaiba glared back at him. "But who cares?" The team nodded, took the Disk, and walked out.

"You do realize that you still have a design to do, right?" Kaiba reminded.

"I haven't had sleep for four or five days or maybe, it's been three weeks and I just never noticed but my point; I just made this discovery and you're already smothering me about the newer design? Are you kidding me?" Yugi complained.

"Well, do you want to save lives?" Kaiba asked. "You just can't give up on the **people**. **We're** counting on you to save us so we can enjoy our favorite game. You love the game, too, right? **Then, hurry up and make the new Duel Disk**." The tone in his voice gave it away but it was obvious that he was trying to pressure him by weighing the many lives at stake. He didn't care about the people..._He only cares about the design...to defeat me because he can't handle the fact that I am stronger._

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Yugi sighed, sadly. "Yes, I want to save lives but don't ever say that, again. You know how messed up that sounds? It almost sounds like you care more about the Disk getting done instead worrying about a generation being wiped from existence."

"I'm trying to do good for the people," Kaiba argued. "You're just not cooperating."

"Because you want to give revenge on me for making 'your scars of defeat burn'," Yugi snapped, mocking him by mimicking his demeanor. "That's all you care about."

"Kaiba, there's someone who's here to see Mr. Muto," a guard said through the radio on Kaiba's jacket.

"Tell them to wait," he said, snarling. "I'm in the middle of something."

"He said, it's urgent," the guard said.

"The only thing that is urgent is this new design so tell him to shut up and sit there until I'm done!" he bellowed.

"Just let the guy in," Yugi said, shaking his head as he walked to the door.

"So, you're just going to walk out on this project?" asked Kaiba.

"Don't pretend like I'm some moron; once the design is done, you're going to 'correct the mistakes' and use it to defeat me," Yugi said. "I've seen it happen before between two other Duelists."

"Fine, who cares, really?"

"I do. I still do. That is selfish. I'll make the design but I'll ask Pegasus to release it under his company's name instead since you're just going to mess up everything. These people need a hero and yeah, I did sound selfish when I complained but I still care about the safety of my city. I spent probably spent almost a week, figuring out the problem and you pressure me by saying that I'm risking lives by not cooperating. That's not only stupid but it's inhuman and villainous. You can mope around here, trying to find ways to defeat me but count me out of this company when the design is complete. That's all you care about; getting revenge and obtaining your title. Well, you can have it. I never cared for that, anyway."

"Whatever. You still have a visitor." He pressed the button to the radio but Yugi was already out of the door. "Bring that man in."

Nothing. Only static was heard.

"Hey! I said bring him in! Are you deaf or something?"

That was the highest of steam that Yugi ever blew off. Even though it didn't seem like much, his face was burning from anger. Surprisingly, he was calmer about it. He felt slightly guilty about arguing with Kaiba but it wasn't enough to make him run back and beg for forgiveness and risk the lives of others because one person had more authority over them. He believed that it was his time to be the bigger person.

_I'm done with Kaiba's selfishness, _he thought,_ but yeah, I have to be honest. I was pretty selfish, too but I'm tired and I spent most of my free time, detecting that weird bomb device thing so people could be saved. And he wants to mess it up._

As he strolled down the hallway to the elevator, he was greeted by a man in dark blue a hoodie who leaned against the wall. The same man that he bumped into earlier. _Did he follow me_

"Hey, sorry if I startled you," he said, awkwardly. "I wanted to say sorry for making you fall."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault," Yugi replied. "I was off in my own world. I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah, it's alright," he said, sweetly. "I had a feeling you'd be here since you were in a rush. I came because you dropped something on the way here."

The boy was a little skeptical. He didn't drop anything except for the Disk. Even so, he wanted to know what. "What did I drop?"

The man opened his hand to reveal the disintegration bomb. Recognizing it, Yugi swiftly grabbed it and threw it across the hall. It blinked faster and decayed, along with the floor!

"Your guard." The man tried to grab Yugi but Yugi, weak in appearance, was quicker. He grabbed his wrist and tossed him over his shoulder which surprised him. It must've been the adrenaline or the fact the man was a little lighter than he thought but either way, he ran back to the lab, slamming the door shut.

"Okay, you should've ask the guards to throw him in the dumpster," said Yugi, panting his life out. "That man your guys let in? He had one of the bombs and it's decaying this floor! Next time, ask about him."

"That could explain why they're not picking but you expect me to believe that that man had that thing and decayed this floor?" Kaiba asked, skeptically.

"Last time I checked, this floor wasn't made of Vibranium," Yugi said, calmly. Yugi felt little flakes on his neck. When he turned, the man was standing right there, the door gone, a creepy, sadistic smile appeared on his smile.

"Sorry," he said. "Just a habit."

"Habit?" they questioned.

"You just crumbled a door to dust," Yugi stated, quivering. "But...how?"

"Simple, maybe, I should show you, starting with your friend." The man rushed in and attacked Kaiba but Kaiba countered with a kick. It didn't stop him as the man tried to grab his face and he was greeted by Kaiba's fist but he was quick to dodge it. Yugi took the chance to hit the alarm on the other side. Due to this action, he was attacked by the man. They began their fight while Kaiba fled for help on the other floor but like Yugi said before, the floor was qucikly disintegrating.

They were trapped.

They didn't understand this man's reasoning for this.

Why was he doing this?

What did he want?

Yugi punched the man off of him before anything bad occurred. He stood up in slight anger which was shadowed in fear. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need you to come with me," he said which puzzled him. _He did all this just to tell me that I need to come with him? And I thought I met passive aggressively insane guys. This guy is over the top!_ "I was told that you were the most stubborn one out of the three. My leader was an idiot. You're too weak and scared. Look at you, you're quaking in your boots. I can't believe I was stuck with a crappy brat like you." He began to scratch his neck, fiercely, as if it were on fire. "He always wants to prove me wrong. I wanted to take the other guy but he insisted picking off the weaker link—" As he babbled, Yugi decided to take the opportunity to sneak behind him and pushed him forward to the window to push him out.

It worked!

He managed to break the glass and have the sadistically insane man hanging over the edge of the window which he never expected or intended to but it worked. Unfortunately, the villain had other plans.

The building shook like there was an earthquake suddenly occurring. No...that wasn't the case. Somehow, the side of the entire building began to wither away. The villain smiled. "You believe that was the Decay Grenade this time?"

Yugi looked over to see the disintegration of the Kaiba Corp. building but something else caught his eye. A large portal materialized from below. Yugi was left astonished, hoping that this was all a dream.

The building shook again and started to lean over as the disintegrating floor entered the lab. Yugi had nowhere to go at this point and the man was climbing up. He was trapped. He looked down at the floor and as he observed it, he found an escape route. Kaiba gestured to him, having the same idea. They ran and jumped into the hole in the floor and thought they would escaped. **Thought.** The man was right on their tail, somehow. They couldn't outrun him...

_Because he keeps popping out of nowhere...like a Hun!_

The two were out of breath, finally becoming easy targets for this guy, whoever he was. Yugi ordered Kaiba to go and grab help which no argument took place, leaving the King of Games alone. _Not surprising_ Of course, there wouldn't be an argument. He cared only about himself.

_I wish this never happened...starting with the whole Duel Disk thing_, he thought.

"Finally...and I thought you were gonna run forever," a voice said. _The villain._ "Now, stop being stubborn. You're coming with me whether you like it or not. Apparently, my 'boss' will have a heart attack if I don't have you."

"No way am I going anywhere with someone like you," Yugi said, staggering a bit from the building shaking from lack of support. "You killed many people. That's horrible."

"So is this world but you don't seem to mind **at all**!" The villain lunged at him. Yugi swiftly dodged it but they both fell back from the movement of the building and broke the glass, keeping a grip on the ledge, the portal below. It sparked uncontrollably like the Duel Disk when the bomb manipulated the programming.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi shouted, trying his best to keep his grip.

"You'll see once everyone who calls themselves a 'Hero' dies!" the man screamed back. Angrily, Yugi, with one free hand, pounded the villain's hand in the glass that was left behind from the breaking. The man shrieked in pain, letting go and falling into the portal.

_Curse my lack of upper body strength_ Yugi thought, trying to pull himself up to safety (somewhat safety) but he was tired from running away and from staying up those nights but he knew he couldn't let go. It scared him out of his mind. Unfortunately, it was real. He couldn't believe it was.

The students that withered away...

The small bombs that killed them...

That man who was the mastermind behind of it...

_"So is this world but you don't seem to mind **at all**!"_

_What did he mean by that and what was his reason?_ He was dazed while he was focusing on hanging on long enough for help to arrive. His grip was giving on him, unable to hold his weight for so long. His eyes were just too heavy to concentrate on what mattered most but he also wanted to sleep. He just couldn't do it, now. Too much of his strength was draining away as he took a glimpse of the portal below him.

_"I wanted to take the other guy—"_

"The other guy..." he thought to himself. "Did he mean somebody here in Domino? Or maybe someone else I don't know? This is very baffling."

The building shook violently once again, toppling over.

Then, the portal closed with a thundering bang. His friends and a team of medics were too late...

Inside, he screamed in terror, unable to comprehend everything that just happened. The flashing colors began to torture his head.

_Is this real? Where am I going? What's gonna happen to my friends?"_

Only one question was answered when he saw two men, falling alongside him.

"Yusei! Jaden!" Yugi shouted, an echo ringing with his voice.

They couldn't hear him. They looked like they were asleep. And they were falling which made things a lot scarier!

"When I said I wanted to see them again," he said, looking down, "this is not what I meant!"

And now for the preview!

Yusei, Jaden, and I are in a new city unfamiliar to our homes.

Where are we, man? I'M FREAKIN' OUT!

I don't know so calm down! We'll get home soon!

Hopefully...

Hopefully? What do you mean "hopefully"?

This isn't going to end well...

NEXT TIME:

New Place, More Crap!

Where's Duel Academy? And why are we being trained by a midget?

Go Beyond!

PLUS ULTRA!


	5. Chapter 4: New Place, More Crap!

_Date: November 2nd, 2019_

_Time: 12:12 a.m._

_Location:__ Current Location __Unavailable_

It was quiet in this city, something anyone could enjoy: the sweet sounds of the crickets, the calming waves of the ocean when you strolled by, and a beautiful night, painted with stars, visible to the naked eye. That is, until dark clouds migrated to hide the stars' beauty. Under them, a dark, misty portal materialized but sparked uncontrollably like a machine ready to explode, spitting out three individuals, letting them fall to their death.

Yugi Muto screamed in absolute terror, fearing that he, Yusei Fudo, and Jaden Yuki would die from that kind of fall. Those two were asleep and falling head first which worried him even more. He took in the view of the city. It looked like their home but a bit different. He quickly noticed that the city was not his own. Usually, you would see the Kaiba Corp. building from miles away, only because Kaiba wanted to put a ring on everything he does. It was huge...but it wasn't there.

He didn't understand it at all. They were still in Japan but the city is different. Not too much but enough for Yugi spot the key differences but right now, he could care less about those differences.

They was still falling...

"God, please save our little broken bodies!" he screamed which surprisingly didn't wake Yusei or Jaden up.

They were nearing a couple of building that formed an alley. Yugi and Yusei hit the sides, hurting their limbs and ribs while Jaden dove straight in. Yusei landed on his back but Yugi landed on his head. _Still alive!_

He rubbed his head in pain, hoping that a fall like that never happens again. "Thank you for saving us, God. We needed it. Aww...that hurts..."

He began to observe his surroundings better but it was nothing important. They were just in an alley and smelly one, too.

Yugi looked over his shoulder, seeing Yusei still asleep. _Did he not feel that?_

He crouched down and shook him. "Yusei? Yusei, wake up, man. This isn't the time to sleep."

Yusei's eyes fluttered open and the man groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head. There was something different about him. He knew it was Yusei because they were falling over a hundred feet in the air but he didn't look like Yusei.

His hair still maintained its original color but instead of it being jutted upwards, the base looked similar to Jaden's hairstyle, only shorter with his bangs parted to right and one sideburn passing his chin a bit. Instead of his yellow highlights, there lit mint green highlights on the sideburn, hus bangs, and the sides of his head. Even his eyes turned into a bright green. And his criminal mark was gone.

"Ow..." he groaned. "That freaking hurts."

"Well, you're a heavy sleeper when you fall from the Lotte World Tower," Yugi chuckled.

"Yugi," Yusei gasped, lightly. "Man, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ditto," he replied, helping him up.

"I don't know if it's just me but you look different," Yusei noticed. "Did you dye your hair or something? Got contacts?"

"What?" Yugi searched around for something to see his reflection and found a puddle. They walked over to it and looked at it. Their eyes widened a little in surprise to see their appearances. Yusei was right. _I also changed._

The base of Yugi's hair remained the same style but it was white with silver streaks. His now silver bangs were tamed and parted to the left, passing his chin by an inch, covering part of his eye, and his eyes were bright silver and had a crystallized effect. They both noticed that their clothes changed as well but something simple; jackets, T-shirts, bootcut pants and Air Jordan Retro's.

"Wow..." Yugi breathed.

"So, a 'no'," Yusei said, still watching his reflection. He didn't seem to mind his new look. He just saw it as something that he must get used to. Although, it was strange. Why did their appearances change?

Yugi snapped his head up from the puddle in realization. "Oh no. I swear Jaden was here with us?"

"Jaden's here?" questioned Yusei.

"Yeah but...did he fall somewhere else?" he muttered. Yusei calmly searched around with his eyes until he spotted a familiar figure laying in a pile of recycling bags. He prodded Yugi's shoulder to see as he pointed to it. "Jaden?"

They jogged over to their friend in hopes that he was alright. "Jaden, are you o—WHOA!"

"Ow...can you keep it down?" Jaden griped, rubbing his temples. "You sound like the millions of screams in Saw."

"I sound nothing like a woman screaming while she's being decapitated," Yusei corrected.

"I can't remember it that well but I don't remember seeing anything like that," Jaden replied.

"I think it was in Saw V," Yusei said. "I don't know. I didn't care for those movies. They were evil and pointless."

"Then, why did you yell like you saw a corpse in your frickin' closet?" asked Jaden as he got up from the pile.

"Because..." Yugi didn't know how to sugarcoat Jaden's new physicality. The only thing that shrieked in his head was, _"You look like a freaking beast, a failed How To Train Your Dragon model, a Thundercat."_ _Wait, he looks nothing like a Thundercat..._

"Nothing! A-Absolutely nothing—it's not important!" he babbled.

"What happened to me? Also what happened to you two?" he asked. "Did you get a haircut?"

"No." Yusei attempted to shake it off. "Look, our looks are not important, alright?"

"Then, why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Don't play stupid. That's my job."

"I don't understand."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Can you specify?"

"I've seen that face before. It's the 'Something bad happened to you but I'm not gonna say crap because you're my friend and you're just gonna end up crying' scrunch face. I know because Syrus and Bastion made that same face when my face smelled like cat pee. Apparently, I look like a toilet for cats!"

"Nothing bad happened to you."

"Yeah, right! I may be an idiot but I can see you're lying!"

"Jaden, calm down, please."

"Gosh, you two are...somethin', huh?" Jaden ran his fingers through the sides of his head and felt something quite unusual. He touched the tips of his ears which startled him. He chuckled, nervously. "Ha ha, funny. I didn't know one of you was good at prosthetic makeup."

"That's because we aren't," they said.

Jaden stared at them. "You're joking, right?"

They stood in place like statues. **Stone cold** statues. With those faces, Jaden understood that they were afraid because he would go off on them and they did nothing to him. They found him like that.

There was only one solution. He turned on his heels and walked off to the puddle.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" they begged, tugging him but he was still moving.

_How am I still moving?_ Jaden wondered. _Usually, I would be subdued, easily. What's wrong with me?_

Jaden had never been able to walk with two other weights on his arms. This was the first time. Was it just luck or enough exercise or—

"Crap..." Yusei and Yugi said under their breath.

Jaden saw a different man in the puddle. This man had small red horns, sticking out from the sides of his head, his hair a darker shade of brown, the large brownish-orange replaced with dark red highlights running from the left sideburn and left bangs to the back. His eyes were snake-like and glowed separate colors: red on his right and green on his left. He even had two fangs and scales on his forehead, running down to the tip of his nose and around his eyes. Jaden was going to blow up, hyperventilating at this horrific image and then...

The tail came in...

Jaden roared like a lion, a cry of terror from his new image as he ran around in circles, so scared and very confused. Yusei and Yugi stood there, stunned by his inhuman scream.

"How?" asked Yusei, shocked.

"I don't know," Yugi answered, feeling slightly upset for Jaden as Jaden fell over, pushed off of his feet, skidding his chin on the ground. "He's not too happy about it. Wow, this is painful to watch. This reminds me of that one scene in Brother Bear."

"It does," Yusei said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Jaden continued his freakout session until a white, black, and silver Air Jordan Retro violently hit him on the side of his head, calming him down.

"Good throw," complimented Yusei.

"Thanks," Yugi said as he walked over to grab his shoe and slide it back on. "Jaden, calm down. Sorry I threw that at you but it isn't the end of the world. We changed, too, when we got here."

"Yeah but you don't look like a freak accident," Jaden said, smiling angrily.

"That, we can worry about later." Yusei chimed in. "First, we need to start small. Let's ask someone where we are and then, work our way up."

"Who are we gonna turn to?" Yugi asked.

"My first thought was the police but now that I think of it, we can't," Yusei replied.

"The police are just gonna look at us like we're aliens from a different planet," Jaden continued.

"Plus, we have Jaden as another issue," Yusei added.

"Excuse me?" Jaden raised his voice, a little hurt. He didn't mean to put that way where Jaden would feel hurt. He just couldn't phrase it right.

"He's trying to say that if the police saw you, they'll get scared and take you away," Yugi said, coming to his rescue. "We don't know if..._this _is normal here. Anyone can become afraid from anything different from themselves. It's not bad, Jaden, trust me. We'll protect you. We just need to figure out how this happened and we might be able to change you back."

Jaden's expression softened. _Thanks, guys._ "Now, about these things?" He pointed to his right forearm which contained a metal device with a screen. Yugi and Yusei had identical devices on their arms as well.

Yusei observed its physical presence but was a little concerned about the programming. "Well, I have no clue as to what they are but it's best to leave them alone until we get some answers."

"Okay," Yugi and Jaden agreed. _At least, thing can't get any worse._

They thought too soon when a heavy shower rolled in.

"OH, COME ON!"

Before they could find the answers to their questions and a place to stay dry, the three agreed to take a small detour around the city. From the way the buildings were designed and the signs and other lights illuminating the streets, they still remained in Japan but they were in the famous city of Tokyo. They recognized the large insection of streets, crowded with people, and the Tokyo Tower.

Yugi was happy to be in his home country, making him believe that he _was_ home but how did this explain their transformations? Though his hair was white, it couldn't have been a mental shock because that doesn't cause you to change clothes...or features...

As they walked, Yugi guided Yusei and Jaden in the front while Yusei examined the metal device and Jaden was shivering, violently as the drops of water hit his flesh.

"Hey, Jaden, are you okay?" he asked, catching his shivering at the corner of his eye.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah...I'm p-p-p-p-p-perfectly fine," he stammered, still trembling from the cold.

"Are you really that cold?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Th-Th-Th-This doesn't n-n-normally happen," Jaden replied, his teeth chattering. "I-I-I-I'm usually n-n-n-n-n-never this c-c-c-cold."

"Must be your new features," Yusei said.

"I think I'm c-c-c-c-cold-blooded." Jaden shivered.

"That's not good!" Yugi exclaimed.

"W-W-W-Well, to be honest, I-I-I didn't think that th-th-**this** would happen!" the brunette roared, waving his tail in the open like a dog.

"But it doesn't look like...anyone even cares," Yusei muttered. He was right.

People around them took quick glimpses at Jaden but...they just kept walking as if they had seen something like him before, as if it were normal.

"W-W-Wow..." Jaden sighed, glancing around the area. "Th-That's one less problem t-t-t-t-t-t-to worry about."

"But we still got 99 more to go," Yugi muttered. "And we got a new one: We need to get you out of the rain."

Jaden sneezed. "Y-Y-Yeah. B-B-B-B-B-But don't worry. I'll be fine. R-R-R-Right, Yusei?"

He was gone.

"Yusei?" They began to panic a bit. He was nowhere in sight. There weren't many people on this street so how do you lose a 21 year-old that quickly?

"No need to panic, we practiced this at the Academy," Jaden said. "We lost my buddy, Syrus, many times."

"You're kidding," Yugi said.

"No, not really," replied Jaden. "Academy Island is huge. You can lose anyone, anywhere like in the forest, on the beach, in the buildings, in the—There he is!"

Yusei stood a few feet away from them, unmoving. He appeared to be in a trance but that wasn't so. He got distracted by something just as unusual as Jaden's scaly image.

"Yusei!"

He snapped his head back to them and strolled over, seeming fine as he was before. "Sorry, guys. I didn't realize I stopped. I got kinda...distracted."

"Distracted? By what?" asked Yugi.

"I rather not say," he answered, a little embarrassed. "You'd think I'm a lunatic."

"Things are already going horribly wrong," Yugi said, pointing to Jaden, themselves, and the sky. "I think you're fine."

"I saw a cat in a cop car," Yusei babbled.

"A cat?" the silver-eyed boy questioned.

"Honestly, that's not weird." Jaden shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe the dude decided to bring his cat to work because he couldn't find a sitter or his girlfriend might've kicked him out of their apartment and now, he's livin' in a car like hobo?"

"A human-sized cat driving a Subaru Impreza?" Yusei added.

"Dude, I told you before; being stupid is my job."

"I'm not playing. I literally saw a human-sized cat in a police uniform, driving a cop car. I'm surprised you guys didn't see it. He was driving right on this side."

"Sorry but I was thinking," Yugi admitted. "I had a lot on my mind."

"I was too busy being cold." Jaden smiled. "Besides, there can't be any other mutant besides me. There's no possible way that there was a cat the size of you, driving a Toyota—"

"Subaru."

"—Down this street. That's cute, though. Surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"Whatever." Yusei sounded tired. "Changing the topic, Yugi, you said you had a lot on your mind. You alright?"

"I was thinking...Were you two brought here by a man who can disintegrate things?" he asked.

"Disintegrate?" Yusei looked toward Jaden who just shrugged. "No. I was brought here by a man with blue flames." Yusei nearly shuddered at the thought.

He burned many people like their lives meant nothing to him. Then, he burned the group of brave Sector Security officers. _What the heck was wrong with him?_

"My guy was a psycho chick who had a blood fetish," Jaden said, no emotion. In reality, he was burning. Just a small sentence...and he still couldn't get that image out of his mind.

The other two were confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this chick was crazy," he said, angrily. "When Jesse and I found her, she was stabbing the life out of a student and she was smiling about it. She even said that we would look cuter if we bleed more. You're lucky that you didn't see what I saw. That kid and those many piles of—" Jaden's face was turning green as he swiftly turned his back to them, covering his mouth. The thought of those poor students, now unable to live happy lives or have a future, broke his heart. It sickened him. He wished he never saw anything like that. Horror movies would be alright because they were fake, nothing like that could happen but that? How could she? And she was happy about that? _That sick monster..._

Yusei placed his hand on his shoulder for some comfort. "It's alright, Jaden. If you feel too disturbed, don't say it."

"I feel like puking," Jaden said through his hand, gulping back the acid crawling up his throat. "It was **awful**. Just who in their right mind just stabs people for fun and laughs about it? That's frickin' sick!"

"Just don't think about it," he replied.

"But what's weird about it is that we all came here through a portal," Yugi continued, changing the subject in hopes of easing Jaden's stomach. "It can't be a coincidence that they all had a transportation power. Someone must've built a portal or had the portal power themselves. It also can't be a coincidence that we're the only ones who were brought here. They wanted us for something bad and that's why we're here...wherever 'here' _is_, exactly. What we really need to do is hide. We still don't understand our new appearances and if we tried to fight them, we may just kiss our lives goodbye."

"True but why exactly did we change?" Yusei asked. "There's something obviously different about Tokyo that we don't see."

There was the difference; the sound of a building being destroyed and the screams of other citizens were part of their answer.

"Should we check it out?" asked Jaden.

"I don't see why not!" They followed the sounds of destruction and demolition of buildings. As they turned the corner, they discovered a crowd of people watching a fight, a battle occurring. A _gigantic_ battle, that is!

A woman with long blonde hair stood taller than the buildings. Yusei calculated her height to be over 150 feet, which was terrifying enough. The fact that she was literally larger than life scared him out of his wits because she could easily step on another human if not careful but not just him. Yugi was quivering in his sneakers while Jaden gaped at her. Standing in front of her was another gigantic yet beastly man about her height. Down below them were more people in fighting stances.

"I can't believe you actually managed to break out of Fuchu Prison! I thought security was tight!" the woman shouted, dramatically pointing to the man.

"Try hard?" asked Jaden.

"Try hard," the other two Kings said.

Yugi heard a chuckle by them and discovered a boy, smiling at their comment. He didn't seem to mind

"Oh, please," the man snickered. "That system was so weak against Gigantification! Beside, the people who helped bust us out set out a bounty on someone's head!" _A bounty?_

"A bounty? On who?" another woman shouted.

"Don't know, don't care!" another man said. "That reward is all we want! They said who catches whoever this guy is gets ¥10,000,000!"

"¥10,000,000?" the boys yelled.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jaden whispered, angrily.

"On one person? Isn't that a tad extreme?" asked Yusei, crossing his arms.

"It is and I think from the looks of this battle..._they're a part of it_," Yugi said, pointing to the ones with the giant woman.

"We don't know who they want but they said we can capture other Heroes as well and if we find that wanted kid, they'll kill every last one of you!" another man on the side of the giant man cackled.

"That's just wrong..." Yugi glanced over to Jaden who was shaking with rage, his face turning a little green.

"Kill all of us...just for some bounty?" another woman on the giant woman's side asked. "You monsters!"

"Monsters? We show you who the real monsters are!" And so, the fight began. It was like a scene from a comic book. Many people fought like their lives depended in which they did if they wished to stay free...and alive.

A woman with a whip and a man with rags around his neck used those weapons to bind the others to keep them disabled from using anything around them. The woman tore off a small piece of clothing from her arm, secreting an aroma that put some of the males asleep.

The boys stood there in awe. _How did she do that?_ Realizing what the aroma could do, they quickly covered their noses and mouths, holding their breaths.

"Don't worry, guys," a voice said. "She's too far for that scent to reach here. It's medium range. You're in the clear."

"Thank gosh, man," Jaden breathed. "Thought we'd be in Dreamland, too. I wonder what it smells like."

"Don't even think about it," Yusei said, quickly.

Yugi looked over Yusei to see a young boy almost his and Jaden's age, smiling kindly at them. "Thanks for telling us."

One man with a speaker around his neck screamed like an electric guitar in an amplifier, nearly deafening those around him, including those in the crowd.

Many covered their ears and screamed from the blood curdling noise that the man was producing. Jaden roared in pain, inhumanely, along with Yusei and Yugi.

"I hear ya, pal!" Yusei yelled.

"This guy's got some vocals!" Yugi shrieked. "Has he ever thought about singing gospel or opera?"

"IF HE SINGS AT ALL, I'M GONNA GO DEAF!" screamed Jaden.

"But it works!" the boy shoutsd. "It helps distract the enemy while the Pros get the opportunity to attack!"

"But can he tone it down?" Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden shouted back in unison. "Our ears are bleeding!"

More on the team of the female giant attacked those on the team of the male. It was a vicious fight. Some were being thrown against the walls of the buildings, some coughed up blood from strong attacks, and some almost went unconscious.

"Man, this fight is brutal...all for a reward," Yugi said, placing his index finger and thumb against his chin.

"That's how the world works, unfortunately," the boy said. "It's all about bribery and who's the strongest or what should be done about our system. It's a cruel world."

"Yeah...it sucks," Yugi muttered. "People are being capturing and will soon be killed because if a bounty hunt. Whoever this guy is, I'm sorry..."

"All that for one person..." Yusei trailed off.

"It's horrible," said the young boy. "That's why we have Pros to stop them."

_Pros?_ they thought.

The boy pulled out a notebook from his bag and began to scribble down notes as he mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, he was mumbling out loud for the King Trio to hear.

"So, I guess you really like watching fights like these, huh?" Jaden chuckled.

"Yeah..." the boy said, blushing from the embarrassment. "You see...I wanna become a Pro like them so I write down notes on different Heroes and Villains to understand their abilities. If I do that, then I can keep the world safe." He scratched the back his head, fiercely. "Oh, man! I know, that sounded cheesy, huh?" They saw how embarrassed he was. They didn't understand why; in fact, they felt that it was powerful that he was so devoted to help his home and his superiors.

"No, just goes to show that you have dedication." Yugi smiled, warmly.

"Not to mention heart," Yusei added. "If you really want to become a hero then, go for it!"

"Heck yeah!" Jaden shouted, throwing his arm around the kid's neck. "Don't be so embarrassed, bro! I think that's pretty cool!"

"You think so?" asked the boy, nervously. "Well...I've never really been complimented like that before. I'm kinda flattered. Thanks."

"Of course," they said.

The ground rumbled like an earthquake as the two giants wrestled each other, both trying to keep their balance.

The giant man pounced onto the woman, pushing her down. The Heroes on her side scattered, along with the citizens who formed the crowd.

A buff man ran over to a spot to catch the lady by the upper region of her back. Despite his small size compared to her, he was surprisingly strong but he couldn't hold her for long since there were two giants that he was holding up.

The boys stood a little distance away, thinking about what they should do. They couldn't leave these guys to do this job alone and that man was holding up two massive houses.

"We can't leave them in this position," Yugi said.

"But we also can't get in the middle of it," Yusei argued, "and we still don't know where exactly Tokyo is and why we're here. I gotta admit, though. These guys could use all the help they can get."

"Yeah...but what did the big dude mean by 'monsters'?" asked Jaden. "The way they look...they seem pretty normal to me except the fact that two are larger than freaking Mt. Fuji."

"First off, those are over 150 feet and Fuji is over 12,000 and second, he wasn't taking about looks." Yusei began to remember what the man said back home.

_"Those before us made choices, we follow those choices. That's how society became corrupt. People lie all the time. They say things to make us feel safe then they go against their word and make our world more polluted. Villains like me manifested and try to correct those wrongs.__..There is no room for false security or lies...All for a just society."_

"The man that I met said that society is corrupted by the false security and hope that the citizens are given by Heroes," he recalled. "I'm still not sure what he means. What he said never made sense."

"That chick only said that I was 'on the wrong side'," Jaden remembered.

"And my guy said something somewhat similar to that," Yugi said. "He said that we wouldn't care if people died. It's not like _we would mind at all_..."

**"I hate it when people speak in parables!"** Jaden roared, scratching his head, fiercely.

"What happened, Jaden?" Yusei asked.

"Huh?" Jaden appeared puzzled. "You didn't hear me?"

"Oh, we heard you but we didn't understand a word you just said," Yugi said.

_Strange... _Jaden thought._Was I speaking English or something?_ _'Cause I swear, I failed that class..._

"Forget it; we have a bigger matter on our hands." Yugi turned towards the battle scene. "We have no choice but to help those guys. If we don't, they might end up getting captured."

"Well, we can't rush in there like—" The man holding the giants was kneeling down, his strength draining from under their weight.

"He needs help!" Jaden started running toward the man but Yugi and Yusei tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, again, which ended in the same result like before; He was still moving with them hanging on until they finally let go from his speed. "Hang in there, old timer! I gotcha!"

"What the! No, kid, stay back!" he yelled. The weight gave him excruciating pain into him arms, making him wince under the two giants.

What made it worse was the pounding in ground from the giant beast as the woman attempted to dodge them, loosening his hold.

"No!" Jaden skidded under the giants next to the buff man and the giant woman came crashing down on top of them.

"JADEN!" Yugi and Yusei screamed.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind roared like Jaden's inhuman screaming, blowing the giant man's team away like scraps of paper, including the Pros with the giant lady. It even pushed the giant man off of her.

"Where did that come from?" Yugi asked.

Yusei was panting as if he ran over 20 miles. "I...don't know...but somehow...I'm out of...breath..."

"Can you breathe?" he asked.

"Hardly..." he gasped.

Yugi patted his back. _Just breathe, pal_. This was all wrong. Something was definitely off. It started to drive the first King a little mad. _Where are we?_ He looked over to the woman and discovered a small crack under her.

It was Jaden and the man he was trying to help! They were alive! _But how?_

Jaden didn't seem to have a problem getting up while pushing her to get her on her feet but he was still shivering. "Jeez! Where did that wind come from?"

"Death Arms? Is that you?" she asked.

"Got no clue who that is but no!" Jaden answered. "Just a kid!"

"How?" the man, who was apparently named Death Arms, gasped.

_I wish I could tell you but I don't know myself,_ the new reptile thought. _Somehow, I'm doin' this with ease. That's impossible!_

With all his might, he pushed her up on her feet and she was standing straight, again. She turned to find the boy with her colleague.

"Thanks, kid," she said, really grateful for his action.

"No problem," he said, shivering violently. "Your pal needed help so I...brought it."

"Are you alright?" Yusei yelled as he and Yugi jogged over to him.

"Yeah...I'm all good," Jaden said. "Dude, why are you breathing so hard? We barely ran."

"I don't know...but once that gust of wind came...I couldn't even breathe..." Yusei panted.

"You kids get outta here! Let the Pros handle this!" Death Arms ordered.

"You almost got crushed by your colleague," Yugi stated. "You guys need help so we're gonna help you." _Even if we don't know what in the freaking heck is going on!_

"He said **go**!" another man screamed. This one was also buff but...

_HE'S ON FIRE!_

"No way!" Yugi argued. "We're not going to budge from this spot!"

A splashing thud came into play. Yugi and Yusei looked and found Jaden on the ground, barely conscious.

"Jaden?" Yugi shook him but he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"It's getting...really cold..." the scaly boy whimpered.

"Hang in there, buddy," he said.

"Get him to a hospital!" the flaming man ordered.

"Can't you at least warm him up?" begged Yusei. "If we start running to the hospital, I don't think he'll make it—"

Fire came rushing in at them, causing them to duck for cover. Yusei was ticked off at him. "Jerk! What the heck was that for?"

"I said go," the man ordered once more. "He'll make it! He's a man! You guys don't need any help getting over there and we **definitely** don't need help from brats like you!"

Yusei unconsciously pounced at him but he was stopped by Yugi, pulling on his arm. "Just let it go. We gotta get out of here, anyway."

Yusei smacked his lips. _I'm going to kill that punk. __Wait, what am I saying? We have to go!_

"Jaden, get on my back." He crouched down in front of Jaden as Yugi helped him climb on. "Can you at least tell us where the nearest hospital is?"

"You'll find it." The man ran off.

Yusei was indignant by this man's manners towards them. "Ha ha ha ha ha...I'm going to kill that punk the next time we cross paths."

"No, Yusei! Please, calm down," Yugi begged. "I know he wasn't the nicest guy but we have bigger things to worry about than dealing with him." He pointed to Jaden who was trying pale from the cold rain, pouring down on them.

"You're right," Yusei sighed, sadly. "I'm sorry. Let's g—" A whip slammed the ground next to them. That was the whip that that one lady had. One man and two other thugs from the beast's team stood behind them, ready to capture them.

"Where do you think you're going?" one snickered. "I bet that we could get the reward if there one of you." A beam of light suddenly blinded them which allowed them to flee.

_Was that me?_ Yugi thought. _Dang it. What's happening?_

They ran for what felt like hours to them, They turned many corners, onto different streets, just to get far away from that fight. The poor boys were out of breath and Jaden was getting colder by the minute. It looked like he was going to die at any moment. They decided to hide in a vacant building where their friend could warm up a little.

"With that light, I can guarantee that we lost them for good," Yusei mumbled, sitting Jaden against the wall.

"Was that me that did the light thing?" Yugi asked in a fit of panic.

"Calm down, Yugi," Yusei said. "Yes, you were the one who did that. You just crystallized and then, bam! The light blinded them, giving us the chance to run."

"I guess but that's not normal!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well, what is normal, Yugi?" questioned Yusei. "We saw two giants, a living boombox, an air freshener, and a man who can lift a building. We're anywhere but home."

"I know that but—" Yugi then realized something as he searched around the area. "Oh no! That kid! The kid who was talking to us during that battle!"

"Oh, crap...you don't think he was captured, right?" Yusei inquired in a panic.

"I hope not..." Yugi felt so guilty. He left that child behind to get caught by those convicts and he seemed very kind to them, though they only talked for a moment.

"Then, we gotta go back..." Jaden said, softly. They snapped their heads toward him in surprise. "He could be trapped in some sort of Hell for all we know...since those villains are on the loose...trying to capture those guys...just for money..."

"But we can't just risk your condition, Jaden!" Yugi snapped. "You could die out there!"

"I don't care..." Jaden muttered. "We gotta get that kid. That jerk wouldn't help us out so why would he help him. I don't know if any of those other guys are too busy or they probably don't care like that human-sized cigarette but we just can't leave him out there. Either get him home safely or save ourselves! Your pick!"

Yusei and Yugi glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. He was right. It would not only be stupid to leave a child out in the open like that but it would be ungodly not to help him escape, too. Yusei was only hoping that they wouldn't meet that flaming man who was proclaimed as a "Pro".

"Alright," they agreed, smiling.

"Awesome..." Jaden mumbled. Yusei wrapped his jacket around him and carried him on his back and they went out to find the boy they met.

Unfortunately, they had no luck. They couldn't find the boy anywhere, at least, not in their area. They ran back to where they first witnessed the battle but no one was there at all. _I guess they all scattered...oh no..._

The villains were around the city and there were no "Pros", whatever that meant, in sight.

"Crap...do you think they all ran off?" Jaden asked.

"No doubt about it," Yugi said. "Maybe, they decided to give up?" A loud explosion sounded a large portion of the prefecture. "Or not! Y'know, they just like the fresh air, being in that stuffy prison cell for who knows how freaking long."

"Yeah, they're definitely getting high off of that," Yusei said, sarcastically. "They split up to find others like those guys, probably even the boy. We really gotta move. We need to get that kid home before he's in a cage along with the rest of the Pros...whatever a Pro is!"

"Poor kid," Yugi mumbled. "Dang it! I wish we caught his name! Crap, the decisions we make..."

"Some aren't usually as bad as we think," Yusei thought out loud.

"Maybe, in your timeline," Jaden said, hopping off of Yusei's back, "but in ours, we could've die."

"Dang it...what are we gonna do, now?" Yugi was frustrated. How could they leave a defenseless boy out in the open with criminals running around like dogs without horses? This was frustrating enough. Tokyo was full of supernaturally talented people and criminals who are willing to hunt anyone with abilities to get their filthy, bloody hands on ¥10,000,000. Though, no offense to the boy, Yugi thought, but he looked rather plain. Each of those guys that they had saw looked different, more lively, but he looked like a regular kid. Yugi hoped that because of his looks, he had a chance to escape and go home but he wanted to make sure that he was in hiding, first.

Yusei and Jaden were in the dirt. They couldn't think of ways to find him and without knowing his name, it made things even more challenging than it already was. Luckily, they thought the same thing when they remembered the boy's face. They also believed that if they find the boy on time, they could race him home, maybe, learn his name as well so that in case he got into trouble, he could call them. They scurried off onto another street to find any criminals out in the open. If they find criminals, they might find the kind boy. _Hang in there, kid..._

They ran for what seemed like hours. They couldn't help but think of the possibilities of the poor child. Criminals could have caught him and held him ransom for "Pros" to come and save him and there would be nothing but blood splattered everywhere. They prayed that he would stay safe. Worrying and trying to get him home was the least they could do. He didn't seem like a bad person at all.

The Kings turned the corner of the intersection to see five criminals, awaiting their arrival. This was not who they wanted to see.

"Well, looks like you couldn't outrun us," one said. "Too bad. Once we take you in, they'll kill you along with the rest of those phonies."

"Why are you doing? What did those people ever do to you?" Yugi asked, angered.

"What did they do?" the criminal repeated. "They claim to be Heroes but if you looked in between the blurred lines—wait...Why am I telling you this? You know why because you're one of them! The real Villains!"

"What are you talking about?" Yusei sounded frustrated.

"Screw it! He's just messing with us," Jaden said.

"Messin' with ya?" another questioned. "It's obvious you need to see the truth!" He charged at Yugi who was caught off guard. He attempted that unexpected light blast but he didn't know how he did it whatsoever. It terrified him, honestly. He didn't understand he had that kind of power in the first place.

..._Power?_

A large flash of fire arose from their left, pushing back the criminal and scaring some of them. They all turned to see Jaden, covering his mouth, utterly horrified. He slowly shifted his gaze to find Yugi and Yusei wide-eyed as well as he. They seemed more surprised than they were frightened.

"How?" asked Yusei, shakily.

**"I don't know how,"** growled Jaden.

"Jaden, stop growling at me and tell me how!"

**"Growling? Are you freakin' deaf? I said I don't know how!"**

"Speak Japanese, dang it! I don't understand 'dog'!"

**"Okay, so, I'm a fire breathing dog, now? Do you not see the elf ears?"**

"Enough, you guys!" Yugi exclaimed. Three came their way, activating different supernatural powers like electricity, speed, and water.

Yugi, unable to comprehend how, crystallized like Yusei said and shone off a great light, blinding the enemies.

Jaden fearfully spat out another round of fire, nearly barbecuing them all. "Jaden!"

"I don't know how to control it!" yelled Jaden, panicking. "It has a mind of its own!" Similar to the one during the battle, a gust of wind flew in and Yusei was panting a little again.

One escapee charged at him with electricity cracking in his hand and...

_Yusei was high into the air!_

_How did this happen? _He screamed in terror as he flew high without knowing how. He was too frightened to understand this unnatural jumping ability or whatever it was. Enhanced jumping or not, he was going to die from this height.

Jaden and Yugi down below gaped at him, awestruck. Yugi worried that Yusei could fall head first.

"Dude...that's so freaking awesome!" Jaden exclaimed.

"How can you just say that?" Yugi bellowed.

As more thugs charged at them, Jaden blew another breath of fire, understanding what his physicality took. _I had a feeling, too._

Yugi finally realized why Jaden had this appearance as well. "Looks like we have a dragon on our side."

"I knew I was!" Jaden shouted, happily. **"But how do I control it?"**

"Jaden, come on, man," griped the first King. "This isn't funny." Out of nowhere, another bright light, this time, pierced through his eyes and into the criminals'. Then, he vanished into thin air and reappeared behind one, kicking him in the back.

"How did you do that?" Jaden asked.

"That's what I'd really like to know." Behind him, Yugi heard a loud thud and a groan. When he turned, he found Yusei in a superhero landing stance, relieved that he didn't crack open his skull.

"Yusei, are you—" Before he could finished, Yusei collapsed. Panic raged through his brain. He hoped that the third generation Yu collapsed from shock and had intense acrophobia.

What frightened him the most was that he didn't seem to be breathing. If he kicked the bucket, what will happen?

"Yusei?" Jaden called, concern for his friend but was also terrified. He didn't wish for another friend to die...He hoped that Jesse was okay but how could he know when he was possibly lightyears away from home?

More began to attack them both and the two standing Kings of Games fought back as best as they could. Without Yusei, it was difficult to fight but since Yugi had the ability to _poof_ in and out of the area, it would be easier to finish the battle and find the boy. Unfortunately, one was running low on steam...

Jaden was shivering violently once again. He was fine with Yusei's jacket. _So, why am I so cold?_

He pulled his sleeve and felt that his arm was colder than ice. Somehow, all of his body heat was drained in an instant, assisting the cold that lied in every drop of rain. He became very lightheaded and exhausted out of the blue and then, he collapsed.

"Jaden?" Yugi yelled. He ran over to him, dodging a swipe from a convict's claws to his neck and checked his pulse but quickly retracted his hand once the tips of his fingers touched the ice on his arm. His pulse was slowing down. _But how?_

The prisoner with the Wolervine claws rushed toward him and swiped at his back, shredding some of the cloth and grazing his skin. Yugi disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the area with the villains circled around him and beamed light in different directions. This light was different as it actually caused damage to them instead of burning their eyes as if they were staring into the sun.

As it happened, Yugi couldn't see at all. His vision instantly turned as black as he night. Another side effect he noticed was that he couldn't move either. He didn't feel anything binding him. _Am I paralyzed?_

One of the criminals smirked as he casually strolled over to him, raising him in the air by his neck, strangling him. His hand crackled with yellow energy and he raised his hand to his head. "Sorry, kid. Too bad you're on the wrong side."

He quivered in fear. With these punks running around, he and the other two generations would be captured and killed with the Pros.

But this didn't make sense at all...

**_Why did these guys call the Pros the "monsters" when they were the ones apprehending and killing them?_**

**_What did they mean by "they were on the wrong side"?_**

**_Why did they have these powers?_**

**_Where did they get them from?_**

**_Who called for the bounty?_**

**_Who was being hunted?_**

**_Why were they here?_**

**_Why did those guys that chased them need them?_**

**_What were they needed for?_**

His oxygen was being cut from his brain as he struggled to free himself from the escapee's grasp, his eyes becoming dull as his life was draining. He was confused and scared. What happened if they died here? That's all it was for him: Just one question after another.

As he tried to piece it all together...

_DETROIT..._

_SMAAAAASH!_

An energetic, crackling sound and a battle cry rang through the area. Yugi recognized that voice. He tried to call for him but the criminal who was choking him released a strong force of electricity against his head, hastily.

Yugi twitched in pain as he shrieked, releasing another beam of light, forcing the convict back. He hit the ground and gasped violently for air. His mind, due to the backlash of the electricity, began to fade, hearing the sounds of the boy fighting against those that opposed them. He thought he was an original child.

Who could he trust?

That was the last question he thought about before he could finally get the rest that he deserved...

Yugi woke up in his bed...at home.

_Where he felt __safe. Very safe._

He sat up, scanning his surroundings. _What was that all a dream?_

He saw the outside world; the sun was shining brightly and happily, smiling unto the Lord's wonderful creations: the people, the animals, the plants.

He decided to get up to see his grandfather. He looked over to his desk.

The Duel Disk that he was experimenting on...

It was gone...

_Weird._ He thought that maybe his mother took it due to the lack of sleep he had. It made sense. He was always so grateful that his mother cared for him and that his grandfather supported his decisions and raised him to be the person he was today.

He groggily walked down the stairs to see no one in the living room. The quietness in the room was unsettling for some reason. He didn't understand why; it just did. Something in his gut told him that there was something off and he didn't like that. He looked around the room before cautiously searching the other rooms. After searching for a while, he couldn't find anyone. _This is weird._

He threw on his jacket, hoping to see them outside, probably sweeping to keep the leaves out of the pathway and to keep it clean.

His grandfather usually swept outside when the shop wasn't busy. It helped him calm his nerves. His grandfather was becoming older and he couldn't do as many things as Yugi could. Lately, his heart hasn't been at its best so they tried to take things slow for him. The warmth of the sun and the beauty of nature helped ease it but he couldn't help but think that he will lose his grandfather one day. He knew it would occur but he wasn't prepared for it. He loved him very much but he understood that it was the way of life. Sometimes, it can't be helped.

He walked outside to see no one, only people passing by the shop without care.

_Where's Grandpa? _he wondered. _This is getting too weir__d. Where is he?_ "Grandpa? Grandpa! Mom!"

He scratched the back of his head, wondering where they were. He guessed that they were at the grocery store. He watched the people go by in an orderly fashion. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred. _So, it was just a dream._ Yugi bowed his head down. He knew it was for the best but he was really happy that he got to see Yusei and Jaden, again. Honestly, he didn't wish for them to get tangled into that dreaded situation.

He was glad that he was home, that was just a nightmare or dream or whatever. Everything was normal, again.

A woman walked toward him. He looked over to her, thinking that she may wanted to buy a pack or something. He noticed that her eyes were duller than a rock, lifeless almost. The way she walked was unusual as well. She looked like she was just walking for no reason, for no purpose at all. She walked as slowly as a zombie.

Her demeanor appeared meaningless, Yugi thought. She was just walking as if she had no place to go, no place to be, as if she had no purpose. And Yugi could have never been right in his life.

The woman's skin began to decay and flaked away, causing her to fall once her legs disappeared with the wind. Yugi watched with horror in his eyes. _**This **is the dream?_

Everyone around him began to flake away as well. A heavy storm of ash blew over the area, blocking the sun. His legs suddenly began to move as fast as they can. He passed by many who dissolved into nothing but dust, floating in the air.

_What the crap is going on? This can't be a dream, right? But it can't be reality__ either!_

He couldn't believe his eyes. He was so frightened by everything that occurred around him. He then fell over.

_Dang it! Not again!_ He glanced over his shoulder to see his legs were disintegrating. _What the...__No!_

The ash crawled up his body like spiders, slowly tearing him apart, piece by piece. It was difficult to tell if it was reality when his body was in enormous pain. It was excruciating. Now, he knew how those students felt when their lives were crumbled away.

Their lives...

_Wasted for absolutely nothing!_

Tears formed in his violet eyes. Everyone was being weighed upon his shoulders and he let them down. That man went through all of that trouble just to find him? Why? Why kill the innocent for your own needs? Were his desires more important than their lives?

The answer was obvious!

Of course they weren't! Killing the citizens was retarded! Apprehending Yugi was even more retarded! That wasn't a reason at all! It wasn't close to an excuse!

_That man...that man hurt so many people...all just to grab me! And for what? What do I have to do with what he's trying to accomplish?_ he thought, cursing at him.

He raised his head to helplessly watch the innocent people die before him. Then, another interesting death hit them. Buckets and buckets of crimson painted the town along with a hint of bright cerulean, burning everything in its path. Then, he saw them.

A girl with a cat-like smile quickly swiped her knife at citizens and they exploded into pieces of flesh and organs. A man with burnt skin jumped over her, releasing blue fire from his hands, cremating thise around them. They both smiled, sadistically. It was disgusting.

Their smiles..._why? Why are they doing this?_

He glanced around his small area as the cremation reached his lower torso. The image before him was an awful sight...

Yusei, on one side, laid on the ground, his body burnt as small cerulean flames were still lit. His head was covered by his arms so it was hard to see his face. Half of his body was gone...

Jaden, on the other side, laid in a pool of dark red, his brown eyes bulging from fear and pain with blood running down down them and his mouth. His body was stained with blood as he appeared to be stabbed and sliced to death.

Yugi screamed in terror but nothing came out. He was mute.

The man he met, the girl, and the man with fire, appeared in front of him with evil, sadistic smirks. His eyes quivered under their aura.

His kidnapper glared at him, laughing. "I told you. No one in this world gives a crap who dies. You should've came along with us, helped us, and your lives would've been spared. But no, you three decided to be stubborn and fight us when we could've helped you live in a better, just society. Instead, your actions have damned your worlds! You caused this disaster upon yourselves. You say you're Heroes but really, you break your promises and kill others for your own benefits. Heroes like you are man's creation. You follow the world and the liars. You abuse your power!" His hand hovered above Yugi's face.

"You have no right to call yourself a Hero."

His hand closed in, touching his face.

**_"You have no right to live..._**

Yugi screamed, waking up in a cold sweat and gasping for air. He looked at his sides to see Yusei and Jaden, sleeping peacefully. Yusei was breathing, again. He checked Jaden by placing his hand on his arm. He was still a littled but he was alot warmer than he was before. He sighed in relief and fell back into the pillow. He glanced outside to see the sun shining, beautifully through the window.

_So, that was a dream,_ he thought, _but this isn't..._

He fought back the water rising in his eyes. _Come on, you big crybaby. Stop it. You'll get out of here, soon._ _Wait...where are we, now?_

He noticed that they were in a room. Just a normal room, nothing too special. It was blank which must have been a good sign. Still skeptical, Yugi walked out to explore, quietly so he wouldn't wake them up.

From what he found was just a normal hallway. _We must be inside an apartment._

He opened one door near the entrance and discovered a room full of merchandise of a Superhero. There were numerous amounts of posters, action figures, etc. Even the name plate on the door had his logo and hair on it.

"Izuku..." whispered Yugi. "He's really a fanboy. Sounds like me." He smiled, lightly, to himself. He thought about bhow much he loved Superheroes like Batman, Aquaman, Vixen, and many more when he was younger. He read many of the comics and dedicated himself to learning more about them. He still remembered every comic he read and all of the information that they carried. The funny thing was...there were no comic books about this man.

A little weirded out, he went on to discover more of the apartment. He found the kitchen and the living room. Nobody was here at all. They probably went out for a minute. He knew that they had to leave before they come back so he went to wake Yusei and Jaden so they could move and find their way home but then, he shifted his gaze toward the couch. Black smoothly slumped over the arm. He shivered but he was so curious of what it was. _Is it paint? Is it that man I met? Is it the Batman suit? Do these people have a wolf in their home? What is it!_

His brain overheated as he snuck over to the couch to see the mysterious black but all he found was a baby girl about the age of 2 or 3, sleeping on the couch, snuggled up in a baby blue blanket. "Aw. She's pretty cute but that is some hair."

The baby had very long, shiny, raven black hair. It seemed it could reach down to the back of her knees. _I don't think I've ever seen hair like that..._

Why is she sleeping on the couch?" he asked himself. Then, he remembered the placard he saw. "Maybe, she's Izuku's sister."

He slid his arms under her but she twitched, waking up and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to take you into your brother's room."

She couldn't hear what he said. She was half-asleep. Either way, he picked her up and carried her into her brother's room. He sat in the kitchen, trying to think of everything that just occurred. These strange powers and the criminals and the giants that nearly turned Jaden into a pancake. This was all to overwhelming. The bounty, their kidnappers, all of it didn't make sense. All he knew was that they needed to hide. Those guys that brought them here will find them, again and they will die.

"But why do they need us? What do they want from us?" he whispered to himself, clutching the sides of his head as his brain throbbed.

"Oh, good, you're awake," a voice said.

He snapped his head in the direction of the voice and found a kind, burly woman, holding grocery bags. Immediately, he ran up to her. "H-Here, ma'am. Let me help you."

She gaped at him until she giggled at his kind gesture. "Why, thank you. I bet you must be very confused about where you are."

"I was but this is your apartment, right?" wondered Yugi.

"Yes, it is," she replied with a sweet smile. "My son brought you here afteryou collapsed when you and your friends fending yourselves against Villains."

"Well, yeah," Yugi remembered. "My friends just collapsed out of nowhere and I don't know why."

"Then, you're lucky that my son found you three." The woman started to place the food, cans, and other groceries in their respected spots. "You need to replenish your energy so is it alright if you give a hand with breakfast? I know you're still weak from that battle—"

"Sure thing!" Yugi said, happily. "I am still weak but not like last night. I'll be happy to help, Ms.—Uh...Ms.?"

"I am Inko Midoriya but please, call me Inko," said Inko Midoriya.

"Okay," Yugi agreed.

"Hey, Mom!" another voice called. "Sorry about that! One of the bags ripped! I think I overstuffed it." Cans were heard being spilled from the person's hands.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Inko called back. "Could you help my son, please?"

"Sure thing," Yugi said. "I need to thank him for saving my friends, anyway." He strolled over to the hallway to help Inko's son where he discovered him!

That boy..._the one we were looking for!_ "Hey, no way!" Yugi said aloud.

The boy looked up and saw Yugi, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're that surprised?" the boy said, nervously.

"Oh! Sorry!" Yugi rushed over to pick up the groceries.

"I-It's fine," the boy stammered.

"So, I see you already know my son," said Inko, appearing in the hallway.

"Yeah, we met at that battle last night," explained Yugi, turning to her. "We just talked for a bit then, we scattered when things got intense." He turned to her son. "You know, my friends and I were looking for you. We started a little search party so, we could get you home, safely. We were afraid that if those thugs caught you then..." He didn't want to think about that, now. He couldn't handle the dream he just had so why would he want to say that possibility in front of them?

Inko understood what he wanted to say and how he hurt him. Honestly, she was very grateful that they went through all that trouble just to find her son and escort him home without a scratch on him. Well, thank you so much. I'm glad you cared about my son's safety and were willing to your lives at risk for him. That's a miracle that may happen only once."

"I don't think it occurs once every blue moon, Inko," Yugi said, lookig at the ceiling, seeing the sky without x-ray vision. _That happens a lot more than we think. Isn't that right?_

"Well, thanks," the boy said. "I really appreciate it. When I saw you guys in a jam, I-I knew I couldn't leave you there. One of you was already out like a light and the other...well, he looked like he was ready to collapse. I-I'm just glad we got here safely. I didn'tkniow you were looking for me in the first place but that was very nice of you guys. M-My name is Izuku Midoriya, by the way."

"Izuku..." He remembered the placard. _So, this is Izuku. Glad we cleared that up._ "Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya, Izuku. My name is Yugi Muto. Those guys sleeping in the room are my friends, Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki."

"That's kinda strange how you all have the same character in your names," Izuku noticed.

_Yeah...that is pretty peculiar, huh?_

"Well, I'm going to need both of your help with breakfast," Inko said.

"Sure thing!"

They all sat at the table with Yusei and Jaden and another man who came in before they woke up. He was a very thin man, almost as thin as a skeleton, with the stereotypical Aryan appearance of blonde hair and blue eyes. When Yusei saw him, he almost carried him out the door to drive him to the hospital but they reassured him that he was alright. He hardly believed it but he took their word for it, anyway.

"Man!" Jaden exclaimed, munching away at his breakfast. "This tastes really great! Honestly, even though Banner's great at cooking, too, he can't beat you!"

"Why, thank you," Inko said, very gratefully. "I'm glad you like it." She placed a cup by him. "You were really cold last night, as in you could freeze into an iceberg so I made this to keep you warm."

Thanks so much," he replied, happily taking the cup.

"Now, what are your names?" the thin man asked.

"My name is Yugi Muto," Yugi started.

"The name's Judai Yuki but I go by my American name, Jaden," said Jaden.

"And I'm Yusei Fudo," Yusei finished.

"Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei," the man repeated. "Well, it's nice to meet to you three. I am All Might and this is my student, Izuku Midoriya, and his mother, Inko."

"It's good to meet you all as well," Yusei said, politely.

"Yugi told me that you guys were looking for me last night so you could take me home and I wanted to thank you all for that," Izuku said. "I really do appreciate it."

"And we should thank you for saving our butts," said Jaden, grinning goofily. "I thought we were gonna die if you hadn't came."

"Just doing my job." Izuku smiled but then, it faded into seriousness. "I don't really think I've seen you three around here before. Are you new?"

"I guess you could say that," Yugi said, a little nervous. "We just came last night."

"Just last night, huh? So you also heard about that bounty, too?" inquired All Might.

"Yep," Yusei scoffed. "Seriously, that's the most retarded thing I have heard. ¥10,000,000 on one person and they were going to kill the Pros either way? What kind of bullcrap is that?"

"It's frickin' horrible if you ask me," Jaden said, stuffing his face.

"And it is," All Might said but Inko butt in, panicking.

"What if they're after my baby?" she screamed, holding her son's head close to her chest.

"I think your son's safe," Yugi reassured. "From what I heard, he could really take on over a thousand people without a scratch on him."

"But didn't you see me coming in at all, Yugi?" Izuku asked, a bit curious.

"No," Yugi said, casually. "Actually, I couldn't see at all. I don't know why but I just couldn't. I couldn't move, either."

"So, you're telling me you saw nothing? You didn't see the fight?" asked Yusei in a serious tone.

"And were you paralyzed or something? You couldn't run to get help?" Jaden added.

"No, I couldn't and even if I could move, Jaden, I wasn't gonna leave you guys," replied Yugi. "That would've been the dumbest thing I have ever done in my entire life."

"Do you know how it happened?" asked Inko.

"No," Yugi said, sadly.

Then, All Might spoke up, having this question in his head: "Do you boys know the limits to your _Quirks_ at all?"

They just stared at him, absolutely dumbfounded. _Is this man speaking Japanese correctly or is he American?_

"Hello?" All Might waved his hand in their faces. "You three alright? I asked if you know what the limits of your Quirks are."

They were nervous to answer. On one hand, they wanted to lie and say that they did, playing it off like they knew what a _Quirk_ is but on the other hand, they saw that they were kind people. Izuku saved them from getting captured. The only way to get answers was if they told the truth. But that was another situation eating at them. If they told them the truth, they could also be in danger. Those people were still out there and if they placed them into their problems, they might die but they knew better. They had to come out clean.

"To be honest with you all," Yugi began, nervously, his voice shaky, "we don't know our limitations to our Quirks because..."

"We have no clue what a _Quirk_ is," Yusei finished, bluntly.

Inko, Izuku, and All Might looked very surprised! These boys had no idea what a Quirk is? They grew up with them, right? So, how could they not know what it is?

_Did they hit their heads or something?_ Izuku wondered.

"Surely, you're just playing around," Inko laughed. "You three grew up, knowing this. Did you bump your heads during the fight?"

"Nope," Yusei said. "I took a few head blows back at home but nobody aimed for our heads this time."

"But, wait a minute," Izuku chimed in. "If you don't know what a Quirk is then, how did you do all that flashy stuff like with the light beams and the fire?"

"I guess they were...given? To us?" Jaden questioned.

"Given to you? From whom?" asked All Might.

"We don't know," Yugi replied. "All I know is that we fell from who knows how far down and Jaden looked like _that_ and sudden gusts of wind and light and fire and...we ended up here..." Izuku was astonished. This was all new to him just as this Quirk thing was new to the Kings.

"Okay, is it alright if I ask you guys some questions?" asked the boy.

"If it means we can get everything cleared up then, fire away," Yusei said.

"Do you know what a Pro is?"

"A professional?"

"In this context?"

"No."

"Do you know the Top 5 Heroes?"

"No."

"Do you know any Heroes here?"

"No."

"Does Mt. Lady sound familiar to you?"

"Who?"

"Snipe?"

"You mean 'sniper'?"

"Endeavour?"

"What kind of an idiot names themselves after a frickin' space shuttle?"

"Best Jeanist?"

"Are you just making up words or something? I can't tell."

"Do you know the current Number One Hero?"

"There's a 'Number One Hero'?"

"There was a _previous_ Number One Hero?"

Izuku took a deap breath. He felt that everything rides on this question. "Do you know who he is? As in before?" He pointed to All Might.

The Yu's stared at the skeleton-like man until they answered, "No..." They knew it would hurt them.

And it did. Fortunately for Izuku, he had another plan. He commanded that everyone should remain in the kitchen. He walked into his room, carefully not to awaken the baby, and grabbed a map of Japan and thumb tacks. Once he returned, he spread the map across the coffee table in their living space and gestured for the boys to come over.

He gave them each a thumb tack. "I want you guys to pinpoint your homes on this map. Maybe, if we knew where you live, it'll be easier to get you home."

"Alrighty then!" Jaden pushed the thumb tack into the Southern part of Japan whereas Yugi pinpointed the East and Yusei to the Southeast but he noticed his pinpoint, quickly. Izuku caught his expression.

"It's not here," babbled Yusei, startling them.

"What? What's not here?" Yugi asked, worried.

"The Satellite...it's not here," he said. "It's even on this map."

"The Satellite?" Jaden inquired.

"It's where I grew up," Yusei said. "Domino City isn't here, either." He pointed to Yugi's pinpoint.

"You're right; it's not," he said.

"Wow, Yusei, you are such a jokester, huh?" Jaden smiled.

Yusei stared at him with disbelief and annoyance. "You're kidding, right? We are in a time of crisis and you think it's a joke?"

"You're the ones playing around," argued Jaden, "and you're obviously blind because Domino City is right here." He pointed to where the thumb tack was placed. Then, once his eyes moved to its location, he realized his mistake. Izuku, All Might, and Inko watched the scene unravel before them.

"Where is it?" he asked. "I may have failed geography but I know it was right here and—Oh crap! Where's Duel Academy?" He shifted his gaze towards the south of the map.

"Told ya," Yusei murmured.

"How? Hey, Izuku!" Jaden turned to face the boy. "I think you got the wrong map! This doesn't have Domino City on it!"

"I think that's the correct map," he stated. "You must've misplaced them, that's all. Maybe, your homes...don't exist here."

"Don't exist?" questioned Yusei. He pulled out his phone and searched for the Satellite in images. Surprisingly, it wasn't there. He searched for Duel Academy and Domino City but they never showed. "They don't...but, this doesn't make any sense. They all located in these exact spots. I remembered doing the research one day and that's where they're supposed to be! If they're not here, that could only mean one thing and I can't believe I just now noticed this..."

"You're from...a different universe..." finished All Might, astonished along with Izuku and his mother.

"Yep..." Yusei muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling utterly humiliated. "That explains the giants, the criminals, the strange...everything. We're in a Superhero dimension."

"No way," Jaden gasped, a little excited.

"And so, a Quirk is—" Yugi was cut off by Izuku.

"A superpower," he said. "That's what you guys have."

"That also explains Jaden's new features," Yugi said.

"And I can't change back?" Jaden complained. "What about that Jaden glow I had before I became a hideous beast?"

"Nobody wakes up flawless everyday, Jaden!" bellowed Yugi.

"But wait, if you have Quirks that cause you to change and revert to normal or permanently, how come I'm still the same?" asked Yusei.

"Quirks are categorized into three groups." Izuku went back into his room and returned with a burnt notebook. He flipped through the pages, each containing a picture of mutants and people and information on them or a different topic. "Quirks can be anything as long as they are classified in one of these groups: Mutant, Transformation, and Emitter. Yusei, you said that Yugi could revert to his regular physical appearance?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, for starters, since they changed then, you have an Emitter-Type Quirk," Izuku explained, flipping to a page with a bubbly girl on it. "Emitter-Type Quirks allow the user remain in their original appearance without changing a single feature. It's like a switch; you can activate your Quirk at anytime and turn it off."

"That makes more sense," Yusei said.

Izuku flipped to another page with a tree man, literally, and he showed it to Jaden. "Is that Groot?"

"No, but he kinda does look like Groot." Izuku smiled, warmly. "This is Kamui Woods. See how he's a tree? Well, his Quirk is a Mutant-Type Quirk."

Yugi and Yusei, instinctively and swiftly, shifted their gaze from the notebook to Jaden, who caught them red-handed without looking up. "I know you're looking at me."

They quickly turned their heads to their other side but he caught their action. "I knew it!"

"Anyway, Mutant-Type Quirks cannot be reverted," Izuku continued. "Unfortunately, that means you can't return to normal."

**"Might as well get used to it,"** Jaden said.

"What did you say?" Inko asked.

"Might as well get used to it," he repeated, anticipating that question.

"Can somebody please tell me why he keeps roaring like that?" Yugi asked.

"That's apart of the Quirk, I think," Izuku guessed. "With Mutant Quirks, people behave a certain way because of the effects of that Quirk and that's with any Quirk related to any organic species like a tree, a fish, a dog. They possess those characteristics and mannerisms of that species."

"But nobody understands what I say like I'm speaking a different language," Jaden said.

"That could be it," Yugi suggested. "Animals speak in their own language to understand one another so, because you're a dragon, your roaring is actually you speaking in code. Only you understand what you're saying while we hear growling."

"Half of that is true, Yugi," All Might chimed in. "I have a friend who can speak and understand many languages, including those on TV."

"Including Altean?" Jaden squealed, excitedly.

"I believe so," replied All Might.

**"Awesome!"** he roared.

"I don't need to speak Dragon to know what he said," Yusei said, smiling.

"So, what about my Quirk?" Yugi inquired, resuming the lecture. "Yusei said that when I released sudden beams of light, I crystallized. Does that mean I have a Transformation-Type Quirk?"

"Yup!" Izuku flipped to a page with a drawing of the gigantic lady that he saw. "A Transformation-Type Quirk allows the user to change their appearance but revert back. This lady here, the one that we saw last night, is known as Mt. Lady. Her Quirk is Gigantification which allows her to grow to about sixty-seven feet."

"Now, that clears up a lot," Jaden said.

"Except who the bounty was placed on and who those guys were," Yusei said through his hand, tapping his index finger against his cheek.

"The guys that you fought were Super Villains?" questioned All Might.

"I know that but...we were brought here by three people." Yusei thought about the portal that brought them here but Yugi beat him to it when the phrase "Great minds think alike" came into play.

"Is it possible for a person to have multiple Quirks?" he asked.

"No, in fact, that's very dangerous," All Might stated. "Since you're not from this dimension, you wouldn't know what a Nomu is."

"_Nomu_?" they repeated.

"The characters derived from the kanji form of 'no', meaning 'brain', and 'mu', meaning 'nothing'," explained All Might. He pulled out his phone, searching up the Nomu and showed to the Yu's, who jumped and yelled from the horrid image.

The Nomu had a bird-like appearance in its face while maintaining a black muscular physique, caked with scars.The top of its head was cracked, revealing its brain as its eyes bulged from it as if it were lynched. The boys were truly disgusted.

"Nomu are mind slaves that possess many different Quirks such as Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration," he continued. "They can heal very quickly and they are as tough as a boulder because of those Quirks. It was hard to even punch one without breaking your hand and with Shock Absorption, they are able to survive even your strongest moves. I had to battle one to save my students."

"_You_ battled a Nomu?" Jaden questioned, skeptically.

"You're the Hero in the posters in Izuku's room, right?" Yugi asked. "I saw them when I was walking around in the apartment."

"That's me...well, at least, it was until I officially retired but I'll tell you that another time," he answered. "How come you asked?"

"Because the Villains that brought us here used a portal," Jaden said. "I think the girl did it."

"What girl?" they asked, surprised, but the Kings ignored them by mistake.

"If she did make those portals then, she'll have to be using a higher source of power to amp up the portal because regular portals cannot rip through the dimensional space rift like those did at home," Yusei thought, aloud.

"Then, someone else could've had made a dimensional portal from scratch," Yugi suggested.

"I've seen way too many movies to know that's impossible 'cause _somebody's_ gonna end up in hypersleep," said Jaden. "It's risky to send people through something like that."

"So, you're saying someone on their team has a portal Quirk?" Yusei questioned.

"What else?" he replied.

"Also impossible," Yusei said.

"Jaden's right; anyone can have any superpower and portals are one of those powers," Yugi said. "Whoever has that Quirk used a power booster of some sort, enabling them to cut through dimensions. Then, whoever's the leader sent those three to grab us but unfortunately, they failed to do that because those portals malfunctioned, sending us here—"

"Kurogiri," Izuku spoke up. The Kings turned to him as Inko and All Might walked by his side. "Kurogiri is a Villain who possesses a Quirk called Warp which allows him to create portals and send himself and his colleagues into different locations. He's not the mastermind of your kidnapping, though because he takes orders from the other Villains in the organization known as _The League of Villains_. I know this because my school was attacked twice by them. In order for all of us to understand the situation, we need you to describe the Villains who attempted to kidnap you because I think I have a hunch of who they are."

The Kings glanced at each other, waiting for one to answer. Did they want to tell them? No, because these people were already tangled in this web just with them being here in their home. They weren't safe to begin when they first arrived in this new dimension but they needed answers if they wanted to get home.

Yugi was the first to speak. "I couldn't see his face that well but I definitely remember him disintegrating everything. It would just decay like a body."

"Mine was a man with dark hair and burnt skin and he could generate blue flames, cremating anybody who got in the way," Yusei said. The two turned to Jaden to describe the girl that he had met.

He was gone..._and we know why..._

Yugi decided to describe her for him. Meanwhile, Jaden stood out in the hallway, unable to tune out the conversation.

"The girl Jaden met, that I know of, was capable of...ending multiple lives..." Yugi had said, not knowing how to put it where Jaden wouldn't have a mental breakdown. Jaden could tell that he was trying his best and he appreciated that but he knew it was his fault for not giving them a proper description. He couldn't help but think about her bloody, stomach-churning smile, those students...

_Jesse...I hope he's alright...Dang it!_

He hated crying. He hated the urge to cry. He hated looking weak but it was difficult to hide it when he experienced such a horrible situation. He tried to fight back the tears, screaming to be freed. His face was colored green from those memories.

A hand was placed upon his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder...

_All Might._

"Jaden!" called Izuku. They went back into the living room. Izuku's expression was grave, feeling upset for the second King. "I hate asking you this but can you look up 'Himiko Toga'? Yusei, look for 'Dabi' and Yugi, find 'Tomura Shigaraki'."

"What for?" they asked.

"You'll see," he replied, deadpanned.

They each searched up the names given to them and the result was quite shocking.

"Oh crap! This is the Villain that I met! This is him!" Yusei exclaimed, shaking his phone a tad as he eyed the image of a man with burnt skin in some areas and piercings, holding the skin in place.

"This the same man I met, too," Yugi said, awestruck at a man with blue hair and a fake pale hand over his face.

"So, they're here in the dimension," Jaden said.

"Yes, they're part of the League of Villains and Shigaraki is the leader," Izuku explained. "He has the Quirk, Decay which allows him to disintegrate any solid object. Dabi, Yusei's Villain, has Cremation, a fire type that generates blue flames from his body, turning everything into ash. As for Toga, we are not for sure."

"The League of Villains..." Yugi repeated, staring at the image of Shigaraki.

That's when the Kings finally realized. Everything that they have been through; the disintegrations, the multiple corpse piles, the unusual blue wildfires. Then, the newly announced bounty that rewarded ¥10,000,000 and the apprehension of Pro Heroes.

With one mind, they muttered something, inaudibly. Izuku, his mother, and his teacher saw their lips move but nothing came out.

"What was that?" Izuku asked.

"_We're_ the bounty..." they said a little louder.

"It makes sense," Yugi said. "We were wanted for something and so they brought us here but because the portals malfunctioned, we were brought to a different location than where they were supposed to keep us captive. Then, hoping to not cause a scene and get arrested, they released Villains from prison and placed the bounty on our heads. Not only would it harsh on the cops and the Pro Heroes to arrest them, again, but it also helps find us quickly."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jaden yelled, grabbing Yusei by the shoulders and shaking him, aggressively. Then, a light bulb flashed inside of his head. "Wait a minute! They won't kill us!"

"What do you mean? They're gonna find us and they're gonna kill us," said Yusei.

"No, they won't because look." He pulled up a picture of him, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, and Jesse Anderson, jumping into the air on the beach, sand flying once they pulled through from the forces of gravity for a short moment. He zoomed in on himself and held the picture up next to his new face. "See the difference?"

Izuku gingerly took the phone from his hand and studied the new with the old. "He's right." He turned to Yusei and Yugi. "Do you guys also have pictures of yourselves?"

Since Yugi was from a different timeline, he had a photograph in his pocket which he gave to Izuku. Yusei gave him his phone with his picture.

In Yusei's picture, it was him with his team, Team 5D's, and his foster brother, Itsuki Hironaka, spraying a bottle of champagne everywhere, soaking everyone, including himself. Everyone had smiles on their faces except for Jack, who tried to flee from the champagne.

In Yugi's picture, he and his friends held up peace signs in what looked like the mall as Joey and Tristan were rough housing in the back.

Izuku studied them with their pictures as well. "So, this is what you looked like before you came here."

"Yes," they said.

"Well, just because you changed doesn't mean they won't find you," said All Might. "It won't be as easy but they will do anything to get what they want. That's why we're going to train you to control your Quirks, become stronger, and push you pass your limits."

"But I'm unaware of my own Quirk," answered Yusei.

Jaden looked at him, noticing a small movement in his hair. "Hey, Yusei? You wouldn't happen to be moving your hair with some freaky demon magic, would you?"

Yusei, upset at his question, swiftly slapped the back of his head, causing Jaden to roar and release the burning flames in his mouth when he unconsciously stepped on his tail that laid on the floor, wings suddenly appearing out of his back. A strong current of wind swirled around the room, lifting Yusei off the ground as if he were a feather. As this scared him, Yugi ducked under the table, crystallizing into a human looking diamond and sending beams of light into different directions, creating holes in the table and walls. Then, the chaos was immediately put to an end, Yusei being pulled back down by gravity and the wings retracting into Jaden's back. Izuku, Inko, and All Might absently looked at them, amazed.

"It must be a Wind Quirk," suggested Inko.

"That explains the sudden gusts of wind from last night and now," Yugi said, hitting his head under the table then, crawling out.

"We really need to train you three and fast," All Might said. "If you want to blend in, you have to control your Quirks. Luckily, Young Izuku and I know two people who may help."

"And who are they?" the Kings asked.

They drove off into another prefecture, driving up into the front entrance of a high school.

**U.A.**, the crest said.

The Kings glared at the crest._ U.A.?_

All Might instructed Izuku to lead them to Class 1-G. What was so special about a classroom, they thought. Like this school. How come they had to go here? Why were their friends waiting for them here?

They trotted through the hallways of this school, U.A., where, to them, wasn't different from the high schools they knew but not the same. The doors to every classroom they had passed by were twice their size. "So, there are giants here?"

"I wouldn't call them giants, specifically, but we have pretty tall people here," replied Izuku.

"Sweetness," muttered Jaden.

They continued their walk until they reached Class 1-G. Izuku opened the door to the room which wasn't a classroom whatsoever!

It took the appearance of a metal shop; explosion resistant walls, power tools, scraps of colored metal and wires scattered around, different gadgets and devices thrown onto the table.

_Just like home..._ Yusei smiled, sadly. He felt utterly upset about how he was taken from his home. The fact that his friends were in danger because of him made everything worse. _Crow...Itsuki...Jack..._

A boy in the workshop was welding at the table. The flashing colors of the torch made it difficult to see the color of his skin.

"Hello! Tensai!" Izuku yelled.

The boy couldn't hear him due to the sweet music of fire and metal, sparking to melt together.

"Tensai!" he yelled.

Nothing.

"HEY, KID!" the Kings yelled in unison. The boy, who was apparently named Tensai, stopped his work and angrily threw off his welding helmet, aiming it at Yugi's face. He had tanned skin, same tone as Yusei's, and dark hair and brown eyes.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WORKING!" Tensai screamed. "I'm trying to figure out last night's strange occurrences, starting off with why it rained when the forecast didn't detect any readying moisture in the clouds. I'm guessing it had something to do with the three dudes in the room? Oh, wait. That's right. Last night, L.E.D. and I were trying to detect abnormalities around the city, or in other words, since the dragon hybrid doesn't look too bright, Villain activity. We found high readings of dimensional spacefaring in the sky and a disturbance in the dimensional space and time rifts. That's when we saw three figures, falling from the sky like comets. My name is Tensai, Jonas Tensai."

"Nice to...meet you, too?" Jaden questioned.

"So, you know who we are?" asked Yugi.

"Time rifts?" Izuku inquired.

"That's what we may have forgot to tell you," Yugi said.

"Yeah, whoever decided to be an idiot and mess with space also messed with time," Jonas said. "Each of them are from different timelines. Your names?"

"Yugi."

"Jaden."

"Yusei."

"Well, for starters, Yugi is the oldest one out of all three of them," answered Jonas. He walked to a desk in the corner, opening a drawer, pulling out a binder with information on the Kings. He gave it to Izuku to examine. The first three generations stared at the binder, wide-eyed. "Yugi is the oldest out of the three, born in 1988. Jaden is the second _and the dumbest_, born in 2004, and Yusei is the youngest, or the 'baby' if L.E.D. were here, born in 2043. Because they're in this universe, in the same time, Yusei is the oldest since he's 21, Yugi is older than Jaden by a couple of months, making Jaden the baby."

"And—"

"L.E.D. Diamond is the one who collected this data, using both the defect detector and the life-form scanner that she made a few months back which collects your data and shows your original image. By the way, you guys looked retared as frick. Seriously, is that a trend from like years ago or do you have nothing better to do than to make yourselves look like glow sticks?" Jonas smiled, innocently.

"I'm gonna light blast this kid out of this room," murmured Yugi.

"A life-form scanner? In a few months? You know where she is?" Yusei asked, smiling starry-eyed.

"Are you outta your friggin' mind?" Jaden shouted.

"Are you seriously thinking about meeting a stalker? Who grabbed info on us in just a few seconds?" asked Yugi.

"She made a scanner in just a few months!" Yusei exclaimed, happily, his new emerald green eyes sparking in excitement. "When a mechanic is building a device or repairing it, depending on the complexity of the wiring or interior design, it could take months, maybe years, to get it in order. A lifeform scanner has a very complex system and I remember seeing research that the first alien scanner take nearly 47 years and 21,492 scientists to finally complete it! This one took one girl four or five months to make! She must be a super genius! Where can I meet her?"

They were amazed with Yusei's excitement with introducing himself to this "L.E.D." girl. Jaden was scared while Yugi laughed, nervously. Izuku and Jonas instructed them to head out to the P.E. field, that she and All Might were waiting for them there. Jonas asked them for the devices that they received when they arrived here to study their contents and systems. They gave them to him, entrusting that he wouldn't break them, and they trotted off to the field. Yusei was extremely excited to meet the girl. Yugi was a little concerned about this one but he believed that it would be best to not question it.

At the field, they found a small, fair-skinned girl clad in light neon pink, white, and light neon blue with light pink hair and a large curled ponytail floating four inches above her bun.

_And Tensai called us glowsticks?_

They approached the little girl, who turned to them with big, bright silver eyes as she heard their footsteps. She smiled brightly at them. They didn't realize that she was smaller than the average toddler. Perhaps, she was smaller than Sonic.

"Hiya, little buddy," Yusei gently greeted, kneeling down to match her height.

"What's a little cutie like you doin' here?" Jaden asked, leaning down a little.

"She's a little girl that I'm babysitting," a voice answered. All Might strolled over to them.

"So, she's not yours?" Yugi asked.

"No, but she's also helping us train you as well," All Might replied.

Yusei chuckled, lightly as the girl's tiny hand took hold of his index finger. "So, you wanna help, too? That's really sweet of you."

"And your training starts now! Punch her!" the Japanese Captain America said, swiftly and suddenly.

"What!" Yusei exclaimed, standing upright. Jaden and Yugi snorted.

"You heard me, Fudo."

"I'm not punching a little girl!"

"I said your training started now so, do it! She can take it."

"No, she—I am twice her size!"

"She has taken down guys bigger than you."

"You're telling me that if I throw this kid out the window of a 30 foot building, she can still stand? She'll still be _alive_?"

"Yes."

"You're out of your dang mind. I'm not gonna hurt a little kid! You are crossing many boundar—AHH!" Yusei landed on his back, his life flashing before his eyes. Yugi gaped at the little girl who only shrugged her shoulders like it was normal. _Too normal..._

Jaden howled in laughter. "Oh ho! The little midget just flipped you like a pa—AHHH!" He, too, landed on his back next to Yusei.

The girl hovered above with a smug smile. "_That_ is for letting your guard down. And _THAT_ was for calling me a 'midget'! Technically, I'm not a midget! A midget is someone who is older than me but is around my height. I am a toddler so shut the freak up!"

Through censored translation, everybody gaped at her and then, at All Might.

"I'm just...not going to say anything," Yugi muttered. "We need to get back on topic. Okay, so, I'm guessing you're L.E.D."

"I go by L.E.D., DJ, Diamond, Dia, that chibi lightstick that has the sass of a true black woman, but they're all alias of my Superhero name, L.E.D. Diamond," the little girl said, hastily. She wanted to cut the chitchat. "And like what All Might, but in the wrong context, you're being given a test. I want to see what your Quirks are, how I can help you conquer your limitations and surpass expectations, and help you control them. We're gonna start—"

"No way!" Jaden growled, getting up and helping Yusei on his feet. "We're men! We don't fight little girls—"

"—NOW!" Strings of neon light sprang from her body, shooting toward the Kings, who dodged it.

"Or you know, we can just fight!" More rays of neon light lunged at them once more and Yusei somehow countered it with a gust of wind by slashing the air with his hand.

With the wind in play, distracting L.E.D. Diamond, Jaden took the opportunity to conjure up a stream of fire at her. The wind didn't seem to bother her. L.E.D. just stood there, unwavering. The fire didn't terrified her, either. She anticipated an unorganized act like this. She pushed the fire away by creating amplifiers of her L.E.D. lights. The amplifiers released something that sounded like a heartbeat to Yusei and Yugi but Jaden roared in pain, covering his pointed ears. L.E.D. threw the pair of headphones on her head at Jaden's stomach, forcing him back with great power, and they returned to her hands like a boomerang.

"The heck?" the two standing Kings exclaimed.

She then raised her hand in the air as it glowed and slammed it against the dirt beneath her, a large diamond-shaped light materializing. It glowed rather dimly. It didn't appear to be a threat whatsoever to Yugi, who ran to fight in close combat. She just grabbed his wrist and threw him to the side like a ragdoll. It didn't stop him, though. Yugi rushed over to her, pounding at his arm to crystallize. L.E.D. aimed a row of neon arrows at him, startling him. He crystallized, immediately, and cast out a ray of light at her.

_Fear,_ she thought. _That's how they can't control of their Quirks._

To test that theory, she launched another army of arrows at Jaden and at Yusei. Both boys activated their Quirks, startled by the arrows, pushing them back to her. Miraculously, she dodged them with ease. The diamond-shaped doily began to glow brighter with every passing strike of power.

The boys were growing exhausted while L.E.D. was standing tall. _What is this kid?_

Yusei then remembered that she was a genius. _She's anticipating our every move. But we just met face-to-face!__ Man, if I only had my Runner. I could probably create a cyclone if I tweaked the horsepower...a cyclone! That's it!_

Then, Yusei began to run around her, releasing his wind to swirl the oxygen. This produced a large tornado. As Yusei ran toward him, Jaden grabbed the neckline of his shirt, stopping him from running into the glass of the high school. Yugi joined their side.

Jonas and Izuku ran out of the building due to all of the noise, their devices in hand. All Might was at least 50 meters away from the battlefield.

Jaden uncontrollably blasted a spitball of fire at the tornado as Yugi's arm crystallized and blasted a heat wave oflight.

L.E.D. was bored. She sighed as she cancelled their combined power by lifting the doily's light to create a barrier to disrupt the tornado. The boys lunged at her, simultaneously, once the tornado broke.

_As expected._

The doily shone brightly, not only blinding them, but stunning her opponents. She smiled, a little disappointed at their performance but they were new to this so, she couldn't blame them.

As for the boys, they were utterly humiliated but they knew that she was a genius. That's when they realized that when Izuku said that there was a new Number One Hero, he meant this girl.

"How old are you?" Yugi asked, lifting his head up.

"Four," she replied.

"I.Q.?" Yusei asked.

"300."

"So, we got our butts kicked by a 3—"

"4."

"—4 year-old super genius?" Jaden questioned. "Yep, she's definitely the Number One Hero."

"But don't feel bad," Jonas said, walking up to them with Izuku and their strange devices.

"Through your loss, I was able to collect data on your new Quirks." She pressed the side of her computer specs that she had on her face and read:

Yusei Fudo:

Your Quirk is called 5th Speed. It is a Wind and Speed hybrid that uses oxygen to create powerful winds such as tornadoes, hurricanes (if near water), and regular gusts of winds. You can also run faster than a category 5 hurricane by using your oxygen but be careful and watch your oxygen levels. If your oxygen levels are low, you'll be unable to breathe correctly. If they reach their critical point, you will have a high chance of dying.

Jaden Yuki:

Your Quirk is Dragon. You have the features and abilities of a dragon such as wings, fire-breathing, and cold blood. You can use your body heat to your advantage. This allows you to generate fire in your hands and around your body. Be mindful of your body temperature. Water, like rain, the ocean, etc., will deplete your temperature and if you use your heat too much, you will freeze.

Yugi Muto:

Your Quirk is Spectra. You are able to generate light from when you crystallize into a human-sized prism. You can also bend light to create illusions and run faster than the speed of light. With Spectra, you are enabled to use different types of light from electromagnetic waves which are visible light, ultraviolet rays, x-rays, and gamma rays. Your eyes will glow the colors of the spectra. If your eyes are red, you have reached the critical point but if they become dark red, you'll become paralyzed and blind. If they become black, you die.

"What?" the boys exclaimed.

"It's because Yugi's energy source is in his heart and because he has gamma rays, if they manage to be released into his body, they will destroy his respiratory system and his cells," Jonas explained as All Might joined them.

"I think they will do more than that," Yusei said as he and the other two stood on their feet.

"But that's why you have these." Jonas held up the devices and handed them to their respected owner.

"These are transformation units which allow you to change into your supersuit without having to run all over the place," explained Izuku. "They also have overheating protocols for when you overuse your Quirks—"

"But that won't be a problem since I will be training you guys," said L.E.D. Diamond. "You are only allowed to use those protocols for emergencies so, you three better be prepared because I'm not gonna go easy on ya."

"We know!" Yugi raised his voice. "You were really giving it your all."

"That wasn't even my hardest." She raised an eyebrow.

The boys became statues. _We're gonna die..._

"You're beginners, here but that doesn't mean crap," she continued. "You guys, I know, can handle anything that it will hit you in the face like a B.M.W."

"A B.M.W.?" Yugi asked, believing that she was mentioning the car.

"Black Mama Whoopin'," shs replied.

"Oh dear gosh..." they whispered.

"Remember, Quirks aren't easy to handle. Do you think you can rise to that challenge?" asked All Might.

The trio glanced at each other. They were in a new dimension with powers that were unfamiliar to them. This was a new adventure for them plus, an added bonus. These powers will give them a good advantage but controlling would be a jerk. They even had new friends to help them along the way.

What concerned them was the League of Villains. Everything that occurred within hours was centered around them which irritated the Kings. Why would they go through all of this trouble just for them and them, **specifically**?

Yugi smiled at the new Number One Hero. "Whatever you throw at us, we can take it."

She smiled at them, determined. "Then, let Hell commence."

"What?"

And now, for the preview!

THIS KID IS A FREAKING NUTCASE!

But how else are you to get into U.A.?

Wait, we're attending this school?

You and Jaden are. Yusei is gonna be a student teacher since he's the oldest.

Crap...

NEXT TIME:

U.A. High! We Are Here!

Is Yusei always this scary?

Go Beyond!

PLUS ULTRA!


	6. Chapter 5: UA High! We Are Here!

The next two weeks were a nightmare for our Kings but they uncovered many of their questions. Yugi found out that the little girl that he carried into Izuku's room was L.E.D. Diamond out of uniform and she thanked him for his small action, making him blush a little. She even gave them the chance to her real name, which was Taichi "Lola" Ishiyama. They didn't really question her first name because they could tell that she was embarrassed to talk about it. They also discovered that she was a famous DJ, hence the alias, "DJ".

When All Might told them that he had a friend who spoke multiple languages, that was her. She understood Jaden well and told them that he speaks the dragonic language known as Draconia and was willing to teach them. They agreed in order to understand Jaden and to help Jaden control it.

Jonas and Izuku also had the time to tell them about the many Pro Heroes that they knew, starting with Endeavour, the human torch that they met who was too good to help regular citizens. Yusei almost punched the table when he unconsciously raised his fist but Yugi stopped it by flashing a bright light from his fingertips. Jaden thought that he was stupid for naming himself after a space shuttle.

The Kings also discovered that Lola doesn't mess around when it comes to training...

She had the boys go through the craziest Superpower workout of their lives which is ironic because, besides their ability to see spirits, they didn't really had supernatural powers, so to speak.

Each day was something new and utterly unexpected. Once they started Quirk training the next day, they were challenged to run 2 miles which didn't seem too much a challenge since they were pretty fit but L.E.D. made them wear red jackets. You already know what animal hates red for unexplained reasons...and there were five of them.

The following day, she forced them into an escape room that she made which may not seem so bad...

...Until you remember that Lola is a super genius and it was an escape room with many booby traps such as moving walls, collapsing floors, spikes, arrows, saws, dangerous and difficult, mind-melting puzzles, a boulder, terrorists, etc.

The rest was hectic for the new Heroes of Japan. She made them go through intense training that she said would help with control, speed, precision, agility, strength, strategic skills, and so forth. She even asked for Izuku's and Jonas's help and they discovered that they were very powerful. Jonas has the Quirk, Jinx, an Emitter-Type which allows him to jinx anything within a certain area, about the size of a room. All he had to do was say "What if" and an object would be prepared to deal damage. It also works on people and animals as well. Izuku's Quirk was unknown but it grants him enhanced strength, speed, and agility. It really ticked them off...

Each day was getting more difficult by the hour, by the second. She even did separate activities with them to find other hidden abilities in their Quirks but still monitored all three. They managed to discover more offensive abilities rather than seeking out the defense and found more tricks in their Quirks as well.

She went over to All Might's place to give him the information that she collected.

"These guys have made tremendous progress in almost two weeks," she said, handing All Might the files that she made, recording their history. "It's no wonder why they're called the Kings of Games in their dimension. They catch on, quickly."

"So, did you figure out what their dimension was like?" he inquired.

"It is nothing like our own," she began. "If fact, the way they saved the world was pretty strange. Their heroic system is based upon a game called Duel Monsters, a card game made in ancient Egypt which allowed 'Duelists', a term used to identify players of the game, to battle and determine the fate of their opponent. It was also used to judge convicts. If they lost, they were banished to a place known as the Shadow Realm which you could describe as the Egyptian version of Hell. Centuries after, a game designer named Maximillion Pegasus remade this method into a card game for a younger audience. Well, ha! Let me tell ya this. When they told me about the dangerous events they had to go through like Pegasus who, believe or not, was a threat because he kidnapped Yugi's grandpa, Marik and the Rare Hunters, Earthbound Immortals, Yliaster, Yubel, holy crap! It makes you wanna scream at this man fo' bein' a white girl in a horror movie! 'Oh, this was a card game used to destroy mankind? Let's make it into a game for the younger generation! I'm a safe person! Nothing bad will happen!' **BULLCRAP**! That game should DIE!"

All Might was moved into the cushion of his chair by Lola's quick change of volume. "Sorry, All Might but that just ticks me off! It's like freakin' Jeepers Creepers or Ju-On! Maybe, even Truth or Dare and Unfriended! When you know dere's somethin' wrong, you LEAVE IT ALONE! You don't investigate and you definitely don't show it to other people or else they gettin' they butts killed and it is gon' run down like a river to the other generations! Why are people nowadays so frickin' stupid! The black people knew to get out 'cause they knew they ain't messin' with demons! And in every American movie ever made, the black person dies first. Why is that?"

"I don't know," All Might said, "but let's go back to the topic. So, now we understand where they're from which explains their reactions to their Quirks. How is training going?"

"Better than expected," she answered in a suprised tone. "I guess because of their experiences in the Duel Monsters Dimension, they understood the danger well. They're very well fit then again, they did lack in some physical areas such as balance, some precision, and a little agility, but they really excelled in most of their regular abilities. It's just that they forget that they're not _themselves_ anymore, at least, not themselves from their home."

"And that's why I asked you to train them," All Might said. "Thank you, Lola."

"They need it, anyway," she replied. "We're just lucky that they weren't dead."

"And they agreed with the plan?"

"Yes. Jaden complained but I assured him that he won't see another...'Swamp Thing'? He hated this teacher and he told me that if I saw him, I would've pulled a rifle on 'im. I-I don't know."

"Weird."

"Seriously, what are these boys going through?"

"Where are they by the way? I thought you said that you were bringing them here."

"No, I didn't. I said they're training. Are you getting older?" Lola giggled a little.

"Oh, well, where are they?"

L.E.D. hesitated. _Do I really want to tell him? Yes, I do._ "Remember that forest you told me not to use for their session because of the Villains' attack on the camp?"

"You didn't."

"Yeah, I did!"

"Why?"

"Because I thought that it was perfect for them to work on their special attacks. They need it because if they go out there, fighting bad guys, how are they gonna properly strategize their actions? Compare the strong moves with the weak? That's poor and disorganized strategizing. I hate that."

"But sending them there?" All Might got up from his chair, worried. _I get that she's tough but this is ridiculous._

"All Might," called Lola, "it's fine. Tensai and Midoriya are with them. They're not alone."

"Yes, but—"

"Toshi...these men aren't kids that need to be babysat like _some_ students at U.A. They're something even greater. They have been put through danger and by the looks of it, they understand it better than we do. Christ put them here for a reason and whatever it is, it centers them. Whatever happens, I know they can handle it. Besides, they're the Kings of Games. What could go wrong?"

_Date: November 15, 2019_

_Time: 11:49 a.m._

_Location: Nagano Prefecture, Japan_

"WHO IN THEIR FREAKING MINDS WOULD TAKE KIDS INTO THIS FOREST FOR A FREAKING BOOT CAMP!" cursed Jaden as he was thrown into a tree by a mechanical beast ten times larger than he was.

Up at the roadside attraction area, Jonas and Izuku stood with a tablet faced in from of them and headsets to analyze the Kings' power data and to speak to them.

"Honestly, this is pathetic..." murmured Jonas.

"You do remember that they're not from here, right?" Izuku chuckled, nervously.

"So what? It's been almost two weeks!" Jonas shouted. "They excelled in their training but they can't make a simple move? What kind of bullcrap is that?"

"We can hear you, Jonas!" Yugi shouted his own headset as he ran onto the back of a beast.

"I don't care!" he shrieked.

"Look, it was hard enough going through these weird training sessions so, can you at least cut us some slack? We're tired as heck," Yusei argued. He spawned a tornado, running around his beast, tearing it into shreds. Its gears scattered around the area, covering Yusei in its oil. "Gross..."

"This is revolting," Yugi whispered. "Dang, who knew it was hard to come up with a move?"

"Well, it's not all that hard, honestly," said Izuku, shuffling nervously. "It took my class at least an hour to come up with our special moves."

"It's literally taken you six!" Jonas yelled. "And you only have four moves on here. This is just stupid. We're just wasting time."

"Maybe, it was easy on your side of this problem but from our stand point, it's not normal when you look like Stitch after an acid bath unless you were stupid enough to actually become a lab rat or you have a dino bone stuck in your body!" Jaden growled, fiercely. "Just don't ask!"

"Aggressive much?" Jonas muttered.

"Just shut up and analyze the dang power levels!" Yusei cursed.

"Language," Izuku griped.

"Whatever, Captain America," Yugi said. He crystallized his fingertips to summon a red light, blasting a hole into the beast in front of him.

_RED BLAST!_

"Good gosh, that's horrible..."

"Ya think?" Jaden laughed, running. "Don't worry about it, though. Mine was even worse."

"Yeah, 'Dragon Punch'!" Yusei chimed in, laughing. "What kind of a name is that, by the way? Sounds like you got that from F-Zero."

"Oh, whatever." A beast charged at Jaden but Jaden leaped into the air. He blew an air of fire onto his hands and punched through the beast with all of his might.

_DRAGONIC BREAKER!_

"Sweet name, Jay!" Yugi cheered.

"Thanks!" he said, wiping off the blood and shivering. "I wanna make a complaint box 'cause this is just nasty. Tai could've pick another place for us to train? Maybe at U.A.?"

"I agree. Do you have any combat robots at the school?" inquired Yusei.

"No, this isn't the future, Yusei, but we have the Hero, Ectoplasm," Izuku replied. "But remember, we have to keep you guys off the grid."

"That's right," Yugi said. "I don't think they know our names like that—"

_HYPER SONIC SLASH!_

A strong gust of wind shot from the East, nearly blowing Yugi and Jaden off of their feet.

The tablet began to go haywire at the sudden waves of power. Numbers ran up and down the numberline as if there were an earthquake. "What was that?"

"That was my Hyper Sonic Slash," Yusei said, smiling at a memory. "I have a card called Speed Warrior and every time he attacked, I would call out his move, which is Hyper Sonic Slash. The move itself isn't similar to his but it has the same concept, I guess."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Yugi said, cheerfully. "Each of us has favorite cards so maybe, we can recreate their signature attacks into our own, just with the same name."

"Already on it!" Jaden leaped into the trees above a beast and used his super jump to release himself from the forest. He opened his wings to hover, shortly, above the beast to aim at the right spot. Then, they retracted, causing him to fall at a great speed and he blew a breath of fire to set his body ablaze as he spun downward, increasing his strength and the opportunity of a bigger impact.

_SKYDIVE SCORCHER!_

He dove straight into the beast, creating a large, fiery explosion and burning some of the trees. A massive amount of energy was recorded into the tablet, surprising Izuku and Jonas.

**"LET'S FRICKIN' GO!"** Jaden roared, happily. "That's gonna be my big move!"

_SILENT BURNING!_

Yugi lit a ball of white hot light in his hand and shot it at his beast. The beast was then absorbed into the ball. The ball of light floated into the air and shattered like a crystal chandelier. "Awesome!"

"What power!" Izuku exclaimed, examining Yugi's power level. "Now, all we need is Yusei and I think we'll end it—"

_DIVINE WIND!_

Yusei summoned a powerful tornado as his eyes glowed. With the treacherous wind swirling around him, the beast was sliced and minced into pieces without it laying a cut on Yusei. Yusei himself was panting a little but not as much as he did when he first arrived here. "Perfect..."

"And we'll end it there," Izuku said, wide-eyed.

Just in time, Lola and All Might arrived at the forest to see the boys unharmed but covered in disgusting mechanic beast parts and oil. Jonas gave All Might the tablet with large amounts of power from each of them, recorded. All Might's blue eyes widened.

"This level of energy is insane," he whispered.

"But it's impressive nonetheless," spoke Lola, reaching for the device. She took a look at the energy levels and the written names of their special attacks. Then, she looked back at them. "Looks like you guys got into some trouble with creating these attacks." There were only a few attacks typed into the tablet:

Yugi Muto:

Ultraviolet Shockwave

Radiation X (Trap)

Spear Cascade

Spectral Surge (Primal)

Silent Burning (Ultimate)

Jaden Yuki:

Z Barrage

Dragonic Breaker (Primal)

Heat Breath

Volcanic Faraday (Protector)

Skydive Scorcher (Ultimate)

Yusei Fudo:

Hyper Sonic Slash

Tatsumaki Guard (Protector)

Gust

3rd Break (Trap)

Divine Wind (Ultimate)

"Soon, we'll make more but right now, getting you into U.A. is our top priority," Lola said. "Yusei, you and I are going to have to go to headquarters to get your Hero License."

"You need a license to drive, you need a license to run a business, you need a license to get married and now, you need a license to become a Hero?" Jaden shouted.

"Yes, because if you don't then, that's illegal. Y'all were lucky that you didn't get thrown into jail for usin' your Quirks out in the open," she replied. "It's the only way to protect the public and you guys. Things are different here in this universe. We have the same rules but they apply to different situations in a different dimension. You have to remember that. Being a Hero is the most dangerous job besides being an electrician or being a soldier. You have to fight super Villains and that usually never ends well for some Heroes because some Villains are stronger than we are like..." She trailed off. She was about to say his name...that dreadful name that she hate letting slip past her tongue.

The boys caught that but felt that now wasn't the time to say a word for they understood how it hurts when they remember a certain event. Why certain events occur, no one knew the reason but they happen and maybe, it was not a mistake. Only God knows and so, they had to trust whatever happens, He will handle it. Somehow, they had a great hunch that their arrival was involved with whatever she was going to say.

"Did you figure out your codenames?" she asked, dismissively.

"Our what?" Yugi questioned.

"Your Superhero names? You know, the names we asked you to come up with while you were training?" Izuku said, nervously as he knew their answer.

"Oh...well, you see...about that—"

"You didn't even think about them..." Diamond sighed.

"Well, you try coming up with names while you're training with death," Yugi said.

"Don't you remember what we said?" asked All Might.

"Yes: 'A codename is essential to the lifestyle of a Hero. With a codename, you can have easy access to weapons and passwords that unlock different files in headquarters such as collected data on the League of Villains, All Might, All-For-One (whoever the heck that is), etc. It also helps hide your identity from Villains to protect those who you are in relation with you,'" Yusei quoted word for word, obviously bored. "We know but we were more focused on our training. Apparently, _Hela_ here scheduled our tests for Sunday so, we never had the time and when we did, we used that to take a nap because **_somebody_** tried to kill us." They turned toward the little girl with scornful looks.

"I get that your sessions were life threatening but no need to point fingers here," said Lola, playfully hurt.

"With everything that occurred within the past two weeks, creating codenames was kept in the back of our heads," replied Yugi. "It didn't seem as relevant as staying alive."

"To you guys, but to me, I thought it was kinda cool so, I managed to snag some ideas in," Jaden spoke up, lightly scratching his cheek.

"You did?" Yugi asked.

"What did you come up with?" asked Yusei.

"For you, Yusei, I was thinking 'Ike'," he answered.

Jonas and Lola thought about the name and associated it with a different meaning. "Like Fire Emblem?"

"If you put it in those terms, yeah, I guess, but I was thinking more like the hurricane since Yusei has the Quirk, 5th Speed. I mean, it fits because like Hurricane Ike, you go fast and I'm pretty sure nobody told you that you drive like Joey Logano if he were in the Fast and the Furious but you know, whatever floats your boat," Jaden explained.

"I don't drive like a freaking NASCAR driver," Yusei denied, shaking his head.

"Yeah, ya do." Jaden smirked, smugly.

"But you know, that's a pretty cool name but it sounds flat," Yugi said.

Yusei shut his eyes and began to think but it wasn't before long when he shared his idea. "The Formula One Car! I remembered that the Formula One is the fastest car, its speed going at 375 kilometers an hour, with 980 to 1,000 horsepower and they're sold at Indianapolis that I know of. Plus...they held the Daytona 500 in 2019 in Daytona Beach in which someone used a Formula One Car, wanting be old fashioned. So, I decided that my codename should be Ike Daytona."

"The Category 5 Hero, Ike Daytona," Yugi added. "Honestly, you sound like an Italian NASCAR driver."

"I'm not gonna lie, I do," Yusei admitted.

"But it's cool! I like it!" Lola gave them a thumbs up. "What about you, Jaden? What's your codename?"

"I don't know why but _Freedom _came to mind," Jaden said.

"_Friedom_?" Lola repeated. "Like the dragon, Friedom the Soulful?"

"Um...I believe he wasn't thinking so much of a dragon, despite his appearance," Yugi said.

"Yeah, but Friedom the Soulful is this dragon in Medieval legends who acts kinda like Jaden. He was a free spirit who protected many with his life. He was fun, loving, and the most courageous as they come," she said. "He was big on smiling just like you, Jaden, always having a smile whenever he was in trouble, and because of his smile, he gained the most power. He, alone, was able to defeat the dreaded king of England, King John III, a merciless king who was the first to kill half of his country to cleanse immorality."

**"That's so cool!"** Jaden exclaimed, his snake eyes sparking with delight. **"So, he's like a Medieval Superhero! That's sick!"**

"Yeah, until he was decapitated by the king's guards for killing the king." She smiled, innocently.

Large tears rolled down his face, now fearing the name. "Great...Now, I'm gonna die first..."

"I doubt that..." sighed Yugi.

"Now, on to your name," Jaden said, perking up as he pointed to Yugi.

_Talk about a change in character,_ he thought.

"I was thinking long and hard on yours but I came up with this: The Spectral Hero, Prism, because you crystallize into a human prism and reflect all kinds of light," Jaden said.

Yugi tilted his head a bit. He was very astonished. In fact, he grinned, widely, at his new Superhero name. "I like it. Prism it is!"

"So, Ike Daytona, Friedom, and Prism...They're perfect!" Izuku said.

"All credit goes to Jay for the names," Yugi said.

"I made my Elemental HERO cards by myself, and I watch a lot of MARVEL so, this came naturally to me," Jaden said, grinning.

"Now, we just need to get them in U.A. and then, we're all set but remember, to keep your identities hidden, just in case the League of Villains know your real names, you _cannot_ say your real names outside U.A.," Jonas stressed. "You have to use your codenames and your costumes, and have on your transformation units at all times. If you fail to follow these simple rules, I will find the Death Note and write your names down. Lola and I will protect your I.D.'s by setting up many firewalls to the computers in case they hire a professional hacker."

"Alright," Yugi said in a serious tone. "We promise."

Yugi had to make sure he kept his word. It was difficult, trying to get used to the new names when the Kings was never a Superhero to begin with. They may have been one at home but this was not how he imagined it, including controlling these Quirks which came easily, as if naturally, to them. Before Sunday, the days of their tests, they decided to practice calling each other by their codenames and had Inko and Izuku join in so that they may understand who they were calling for a favor or a chat.

It was horrible. Yusei was fine with his name, although, he would forget, here and there. Jaden was no better when he kept growling as he tore things apart which had never before but it was usually outside the house. Yugi tried to keep up, but the word "prism" sounded like a regular object. That was because Izuku and Inko forgot to put it in katakana instead of kanji. Luckily, Yusei was there to correct them.

By Sunday, they were all set and it was an utter nightmare. Yugi and Jaden griped that Diamond never told them about fighting robots ten times larger than a skyscraper. She told them that the beasts in the Nagano Prefecture should have been an example as they prepped for it but they wouldn't hear of it. They had to face Zero Pointers which were larger-than-life robots that the one teacher, Present Mic, a Pro Hero who had the boombox around his neck, sent them out to test their power and see them scream like girls. Surprisingly, they didn't. They, fortunately, kept their cool, but they returned with bruises and cuts from the robots when they discovered their weak point. Yusei's was just as hellish as theirs. His involved actual Pro Heroes, and he already spotted one that he couldn't stand.

_Endeavour..._

Endeavour recognized Yusei, immediately. However, showing a kinder side, _his fake side_, as Yusei would call it, he asked for his name in which he replied with, "Ike Daytona". He harshly asked for his real name, but L.E.D., being there to watch them, told him that his real name was off limits, Endeavour, clicking his tongue in annoyance and glaring at the little girl.

After he passed his test, he was given his license. On Monday, All Might had convinced the principal of U.A., who was known as Nezu, to let them start school the next Tuesday, and introduced Ike to him. Nezu instructed him that he will be the student teacher and assistant dorm father for Classes 1-A and 1-B of the Hero Course which surprised Yusei. Nevertheless, he understood the criteria of teaching and caring for younger Heroes after learning from L.E.D. Diamond herself and his own experience when he took care of Itsuki. Yugi and Jaden were also given their classes and dorm rooms.

This really fascinated the three. They always wondered what it would be like having powers and actually getting to use them. Yugi slightly saw it as an opportunity to show many that he isn't as weak as he appeared. He was curious as to what other Quirks they may see. He realized that some Quirks would typically elemental such as earth, wind, fire, water, electricity, and so on but then, there are some that could be out of the blue like Izuku's, which was apparently known as Superpower, and Lola's Quirk, which is literally L.E.D.

Knowing Jaden, he'd probably go and ask questions and relate things to either the DC or MARVEL universe and Yusei will spend his time in that workshop with Jonas, creating things to improve their transformation units, although they never saw what their supersuits looked like except for Ike Daytona, the new student teacher. They were told not to use them until they could fully handle their Quirks. That was only because All Might amd Izuku knew that if they went out into the world, not knowing to properly activate them, they would hurt, most likely "kill", someone. They had to take their word for it. They were the experts..._at least...All Might is._

They stared at the tall building sitting in front of them. If they stepped into this building, their lives would restart as new...no more Duel Monsters...new Superheroes...new never-before-seen abilities...new identities...**no more Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden.**

They all took a deep breath. _This is it._ They walked inside U.A. High and that's when their new adventure began.

Yugi and Jaden separated from Yusei and went to their classes where they also parted ways. Yugi stood in front of a large door twice as his size with his number and letter.

**1-A.**

_This is the class. Izuku said that he was here. Maybe, that might help me a little help._ Unlike Jaden, who was stuck in Class 1-B but he was very friendly so he seemed fine on his own.

Snapping from his thoughts, he opened the door to see his new classmates...

...Only to find extreme violence and a blonde boy and a girl with interesting features to be tossed across the room like ragdolls! _Oh my gosh!_

One boy was fighting with Izuku for no apparent reason, ready to attack. He seemed angry with him but for what? For all he knew, Izuku was very kind and timid. What reason did he have on picking a fight with him? He understood that Izuku was the bigger man, power wise. His Quirk, from what he has seen, is insanely powerful, almost inhuman like Jaden.

"I hope you know that this is your fault, _Deku_!" the boy shouted, clutching Izuku's collar and shaking him a little.

_Deku?_

"Please, Kacchan! I swear, it's not me, at least, I don't think so," Izuku stammered, terribly frightened by this kid.

"The Villains never announced the reason for this bounty," a boy with glasses said, stepping in between them like a robot and pushing them back. "They also never gave us a description of the hunted so, please! Stop this, right now!"

"But it could be anyone, Four-Eyes!" yelled the boy, who was apparently known as "Kacchan". "Because of freaking Deku, somehow being better than me, Heroes are getting captured and now, soon, they're gonna catch us and kill us off, too! They want his Quirk, whatever the heck is it! Now, he's gonna pay!"

"Bakugo! No! Come on, man!" A redheaded boy stepped in. "They might not be after us! They might after someone else! We don't even know who started it."

"Obviously, it was the League of Villains," a girl with oddly colored skin said. "Like, what's new?"

"But, if it was the League of Villains, why wouldn't they say who the bounty is?" the interesting-looking girl croaked.

"They're keeping it a secret from us," said a boy with large, sparkly eyes, striking a pose

"It's obviously no secret when we know who it is," Kacchan said, through his teeth, "and I'm gonna finish it, now!" His hand ignited with explosions, lunging at Izuku with full force.

Reflexively, Yugi vanished and reappeared, pressing his finger against a certain spot on his back, knocking him out cold.

The students backed away from his limp body, hoping he wasn't dead. One faceless girl began to shout at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I just walk in here and two seconds later, kids start flying," Yugi said, defensively.

"But it doesn't mean you can waltz in here and create another issue like this," the boy with glasses said, waving his hand in a ninety degree angle.

"He attacked him so, I thought I could finish it," Yugi replied. "Look, he's perfectly fine. All I did was hit a pressure point and then, _kaplop_! He's sleeping like a baby." _Dang, I sound like a jerk. I hang around Kaiba too much._

"Well, thanks for helping me," Izuku said, holding out his hand.

"No problem," Yugi said, shaking his hand.

The other students stood in astonishment. Is Izuku thanking him for knocking out Kacchan? _Well, he has been bullied by him for years__ so, maybe it was time._

"Well...I guess it's fine," a brunette said. "Bakugo never really liked Deku."

"And he never liked us, either," the blonde, who was thrown with the interesting-looking girl, said.

"He didn't seem so...friendly..." Yugi said, slowly.

"We're still working on it," the redhead said, waving his hand. "Anyway, are you a new student?"

"Yes, he is," a bored voice said from behind them all. As Yugi turned, he found the Category 5 Hero, Ike Daytona, with another man. Hanging loosely around his neck were gray rags.

The other children noticed them, very familiar with the other man. He was the newest and very handsome Hero, Ike Daytona. The girls began gawking at him, and Yusei didn't seem to mind at all, but in his perspective, he felt very uncomfortable.

The man with the rags shifted his gaze to the sleeping boy on the floor. "Mind telling us what happened?"

"Another fight..." they all said, excluding Yugi.

"It was bound to happen," the man said, grabbing Ike's attention. He eyed him, cursiously but the man rubbed it off, "No need to worry about it."

"You sure?" Ike asked.

"Yes, this is nothing new," he answered. "He's a troublemaker."

Both Yusei and Yugi looked toward the kid on the floor. _Guess we gotta keep our distance._

"So, how did he end up in that state?" asked Mr. Daytona.

Yugi's eyes widened a little. "Uh...pressure point?"

"Pressure point..." Yusei trailed off. _Lola, gosh dang it... _"Okay."

"Just make sure that doesn't happen, again," the man said. "It can be dangerous. Anyway, sir, you can head over to Nezu and get ready for this afternoon. I'll worry about Bakugo. You"—He pointed to Yugi as Yusei left.—"Come up and introduce yourself."

Yugi nervously trotted up to the front. It was another day at middle school; being the smallest and the most nervous out of everyone. He just hoped that wouldn't end up in the same result. He guessed that when that "Kacchan" or "Bakugo" (whatever his name was) character attacked Izuku, he couldn't help but remember those times when he was bullied by his own friends. When they were in trouble, despite all of those times, he protected them from a bully. Not only that but being somewhere new with children with different appearances made him feel like an outcast, once again.

He stood up straight to look presentable for his new classmates. "Hello, everybody. My name is Yugi Muto and I'll be starting at your school today. I hope we can put that whole scene aside and get along well." He bowed to show his respect towards his classmates.

"Did you hear about the bounty?" one dark voice said. Yugi snapped his head upward to find it and found a boy with a burn over his eye. _Dabi? No...wait..._

"Uh..." Yugi tried to speak but when he glanced to Izuku, he lightly shook his head at him, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Of course, he did, Todoroki," another said. One with a tail. _Like Jaden.__ How is he doing?_

"You never heard of the bounty?" one blonde screamed at the dragon hybrid.

_I wish I never did, honestly...I am **far** from home with no way back or how to contact anybody in my own dimension...I don't even know if Jesse is alright or if I'm still myself on the inside, _Jaden thought.

"Not everybody's interested in news about the holocaust restarting, Monoma," a redheaded girl said, irritation filling her tone.

"But everybody's talking about it everywhere, Kendo!" the boy named Monoma shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. "How could he not heard of it?"

"Because I don't pay attention?" questioned Jaden.

"You are such an idiot..."

"Why, thank you!" Jaden laughed, wholeheartedly. Monoma was not amused besides Kendo, who was very amazed with his character.

"I think he's lost it..." one girl said.

"It really doesn't matter," another whispered. "This school brings in all kinds of idiots and weirdos here."

"So, anyway, about this bounty?" Jaden questioned, seriously. "Who are they after and who's behind it?"

"That is something we don't know," the teacher, who Jaden got to know as Vlad, spoke up, turning to him.

"I think it's Class 1-A, desperately attempting to pull another publicity stunt," Monoma laughed.

"_Another_?" the dragon questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Class 1-A is the most popular class in U.A. just because they were attacked by a group of amateur Villains known as the League of Villains at a rescue training facility called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or the U.S.J.," Kendo explained.

_Like Universal Studios Japan?_

"Yeah and it wasn't the first time they attacked, either," the blonde, who was named Denki Kaminari, added. "They attacked at the boot camp over the summer so, to keep us safe, they made us dorms."

"Are you sure that will ensure our safety?" Yugi inquired to the teacher, Mr. Shota Aizawa, formerly known as Eraserhead.

"Yes," he said, bluntly. "We have higher security forces that will alert the teachers of an attack, if any that is. All Might and I are tied with the famous super genius and DJ, L.E.D. Diamond. She set up firewalls onto the computers where if a hacker were to attempt a cybernetic break-in for the student or school files then, their computers will be infected by a strong virus that only she knows the cure code to."

"Dang, really?" the redhead, sitting behind Denki, Eijiro Kirishima, exclaimed.

"That's a smart kid," a boy with a tail added.

"But, how does she know that she will not become a victim of being exposed to sodium pentothal or coercive persuasion? Does she worry at all about becoming a hostage to whoever hosted this bounty?" the boy with the glasses, who was called Tenya Iida, inquired. "I do not believe she even has the strength to break through Shinso's Quirk if he uses it against her."

"Her philosophy is to expect the unexpected, Iida," Mr. Aizawa said. "You have to remember the day that she pushed Endeavour off of the podium."

"I forgot," Tenya said, standing from his seat and bowing, dramatically. "My apologies, Mr. Aizawa."

"No need," he said.

"Will they attack the school, again?" Yugi asked. "Are they planning another attack? Do you know?"

"Unfortunately, we do not know what their next plan is," the principal, Nezu, said to Ike. "We've not heard from them, know their current whereabouts, nor their recent attacks on the public. For now, we're all safe. Although, I do have a strong feeling that it is the League of Villains' doing."

"But, no one knows who the bounty is," Ike said. "For all we know, it could be one of those students or one of the teachers. I did some research, and it showed the reason why they were so reluctant to cease was because they were attempting to kill the previous Number One before Endeavour and L.E.D., correct?" He hid the disgust for Endeavour in his voice.

"Yes, that is correct," Nezu replied. "This race to All Might's death also involved other Villains like the Hero Killer, Stain."

"Hero Killer?" inquired Ike, surprised.

"Yes, he attacked a Hero, the Turbo Hero, Ingenium, for the sake of All Might's attention, so that he may battle and kill him," Nezu continued. "I wouldn't be too surprised if this bounty was based off of his ideals."

"Not me, either..." Ike whispered. His hand clentched into a fist.

"But, don't worry about a thing, Mr. Daytona," Nezu reassured him.

"We should be worried about the students," he said. "I mean, with this occurring, they could be in danger if exposed to the outside. There have been too many close calls during my cases in the past week, involving younger children who were nearly captured. They're not showing any mercy to anyone, whatsoever."

"But with the extra help around the school and the public, I believe everything will be alright," Nezu said, calmly. "On the positive side, we have L.E.D. Diamond, the youngest Hero to ever become a Pro."

_She sure is something, alright. How did she become Number One, exactly?_ _And why is Endeavour so mad about that? Not like he deserved to be Number One, anyway. Dang it, Yusei...stop thinking like that._

"I am very happy for your concern on this issue, Mr. Daytona," Nezu said, gratefully. "It's only natural."

"I know, but...what if..." Yugi struggled.

"I think we're gonna be safe, Muto," the girl, who was named Ochaco Uraraka, said. "If any, we can use our Quirks to protect us so, there's nothing to worry about."

Yugi stared at Ochaco, sadly. They all wanted to believe that but they were the ones that put them into this situation. They understood that.

During break, they went up to the rooftop to meet with Lola, Jonas, and Izuku. They gave them depressed expressions on each of their visages. The younger three were disappointed to see their smiles vanish into thin air.

"Yeah...I had a feeling they were gonna bring that up," Jonas said, scratching the back of his head.

"No one knows that it's them that everyone is looking for, though," Izuku said.

"And it makes protecting us harder on you guys," Yugi said.

**"Good gosh! I wish that this never happened from the start!"** bellowed Jaden. **"But what do they need us for? Why are we so important?"**

"We gotta figure out that part, but for now, let's try to lay low," Lola said, calmly. "During your training sessions, Jonas and I actually figured out a way to get you home on time before this bounty ends with you and the other Heroes in a display case. We're trying to create a dimensional portal just like the one that Kurogiri used to bring his colleagues to your dimension and you to this dimension."

"Really?" they exclaimed.

"Yup, but we ran into a bit of an issue," Lola said, flinching a little.

"What?" Yugi asked, slowly.

"My Death Note doesn't work," Jonas said, suddenly.

"Not that, Kira!" yelled Lola. "It's gonna take six months to build. Nobody has really made a dimensional portal in real life and we're not sure how Kurogiri _really_ did it without going over his limit, so we're basically making this at the top of our heads, and when I ran the calculations, due to time crunch, it may or may not work properly, meaning you might end up in another dimension if all else fails in a traumatic and deadly experience."

"The MCU?" Jaden squealed.

"I highly doubt that..."

"Party crapper..."

"Honey, I _am_ the party! I don't crap on it!"

Yugi tapped his foot, thinking. He had the question in his head for the longest of time but never mustered up the courage to speak until now. "What happens to us? Like, what happens if we stay here for too long or something?"

"Well, that's what I mean by 'time crunch'!" Lola shouted. "If you guys stay here, you're gonna phase out and then, YOU'RE WIPED FROM EXISTENCE IN EVERY DIMENSION, INCLUDING YOURS—"

"What the freak?" they screamed.

"Nah! I'm just messing with ya," Lola laughed. "You don't die that easily."

"Don't worry, you three," Izuku said, smiling reassuringly, "you're safe. We checked that outcome and the chances of that being like Into the Spider-Verse is zero."

"Thank goodness," Yusei breathed out.

"No, but if you die here, you get wiped from existence in your dimension," Lola babbled.

"How the heck does that make anything better?" Jaden screamed.

"To warn you three not to freakin' die!" Lola yelled.

"Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" Jaden asked.

"I ain't got no mama, stupid," Lola said.

"Watch that language, kid! We're not your brothers!" Yusei raised his voice, forcefully. "So, if we die here, we're done for good. No one will remember us?"

"Not just that, but any trace in your dimension that you left behind is wiped out as well," Izuku said, "your encounters with other people, your adventures, everything in their memories will be erased and replaced with newer ones."

"So..." Yugi didn't want to finish. _Erased? For good? That can't be!_ _No..._

"But we still have time," Lola said, chipper. "From your sessions, you showed absolute survival skills that surpass even the best students in U.A.! You gotta be a little proud!"

"We have no way of contacting anybody back home to tell them we're okay, Tai!" Jaden raised his voice. "They probably think we're dead!"

_It's not like Kaiba would care, anyway, _Yugi thought. _He's more worried about regaining his stupid title. He can have it. I don't care._

"Yeah, DJ," Izuku agreed. "Don't you have a way of creating an interdimensional phone?"

"We don't need to make one! They're in the shop!" joked Jonas.

"Why would we need to do that, anyway?" asked Lola, trying to whisper. "Something came with them...I don't know what the heck is it?"

"What?" They caught her statement. She wasn't as quiet as she thought she was.

"I don't know but I saw something that looks like someone from your dimension, I think?" She sounded very suspicious and uncomfortable.

"WHO!" they shouted.

"Was it Syrus?"

"Is it Crow? Where is he?"

"Tristan? Joey? Come on! Don't leave us hanging!"

"I don't know who it is!"

"Well, can you describe them?"

"Don't know how to describe it where you people won't freak out, but either, I'm dreaming or I need to perform an exorcism because you guys are being followed by a creepy burnt chicken nugget."

"Burnt—Nevermind..." Yusei rubbed it off.

"Creepy?" Jaden and Yugi asked.

"It had a third eye," Lola added. "I saw it through a faint image in the air the other day. It might've played Doki Doki Literature Club too much, and opened its third eye, somehow, even though, it's both scientifically and spiritually impossible?"

Jonas and Izuku stepped away from her, utterly terrified. They didn't want to get mixed up with whatever Dr. Facilier stunt she was pulling.

"Third eye...wait..."

"It even called out for you guys, but I guess you couldn't hear it," she continued.

Jaden began to remember. He couldn't put his finger on it but a very familiar voice spoke into his mind as his body glowed a faint purple.

Not only his mind but to Yusei's and Yugi's, and even Lola and the boys heard it.

**_Jaden..._** it whispered. **_Yusei, Yugi. Can you hear me?_**

"No way..." Yusei whispered.

"Is that..." Yugi gasped.

"Yeah! It is!" Jaden shouted, happily.

"OOH NO! I AIN'T MESSING WITH THIS CONJURIN' CRAP! THE DEVIL IS A LIAR!" Lola screamed at the top of her lungs, forming a cross with her fingers. "I apologize for all of my sins. I just need You to protect everybody on the rooftop. Please, we don't wanna get possessed by the Devil! I don't wanna see Lucifer's ugly a—"

"Lola! Lola! It's fine! She's not a real demon! She's a card!" Jaden said, trying to calm her down but she turned to him with a "You've lost your effing mind" look.

"Boy! That ain't no card! THAT'S A BAT FROM HELL!" screamed the new Number One Hero.

"And this is where the Death Note comes in handy," Jonas said.

"SHUT UP, TENSAI!" they screamed.

**_Boys, please...can you hear me? At all?_** it asked, pleading almost. It seemed scared, frightened. It didn't seem to understand its surrounding as well as they did.

Jaden smiled with tears, forming into his red and green eyes. "We can, Yubel!"

"I don't believe it," Yusei breathed.

"But how?" Izuku inquired.

"And _who_?" Jonas and Lola inquired, absolutely baffled.

"Yubel is my favorite card," Jaden remembered. "She stuck by my side for the longest of time. To stay that way, I fused our souls together when my friends and I were in the Twelve Dimensions. It was the only way I could save everyone and her. I love her very much. I can't part with her."

Lola felt as if she were smacked in the face with a wall. She was very puzzled. Was he speaking English? He said he failed that class. "You're tellin' me that the monster that tried to kill you is fused with you?"

"She wasn't planning to kill me but, yes," Jaden replied.

"_What kind of effery is this~_" she sang.

"Lola..." they complained.

"Well, we're hearing a voice in our heads and we don't know how!" Jonas argued. "Seriously, Lola! Make me a Death Note!"

"You can't kill a Duel Monster spirit, stupid!" she screamed.

The Kings leaned back a little. _The mouth on this kis is amazing._

**_Please, L.E.D., Izuku, Jonas, _**Yubel pleaded. **_You can trust me. I promise. I know that what I have done was wrong but I promise, I will be the best of help in this situation. So, please_****_...I'm begging you._**

"So, do you know how we got these Quirks in the first place?" Yusei asked.

**_Your ability to speak with spirits were replaced in order to make room for these new powers,_** she explained.

"And why?" Jaden asked.

"Unnatural abilities manifest in the body by cell reconfiguration," Jonas answered. "Cells have to reconfigure for the body to handle immense power. Let's use our friend, Iida, for an example. His Quirk is Engine so, basically, he has engines in his calves—"

"That is frickin' sick!" Yusei cheered, freaking out a little.

"It is, and with those engines and their power, his cells reconfigure to create the right body structure so he doesn't go super sonic and start army crawling," Jonas continued.

"Now that that's been cleared up, Yubel, how are you able to speak to all of us in our heads?" asked Izuku.

**_It's not in your head; in fact, I'm speaking to you through Jaden,_** Yubel explained. **_Other people are able to hear me, unfortunately. I only speak to Jaden telepathically since, like he said, our souls have been fused into one._**

"That would explain the creepy body glow..." Lola shivered. She was not a fan of this Yubel character. She was never one to trust people so quickly but the Kings were a different story. They were brought here against their will and have to be hidden.

"You can trust Yubel, Dia," Jaden said, grinning widely. "She's cool. Believe me, she won't hurt another soul. I promise, she's better than that."

The little girl was skeptical. She had heard too many things about this...whatever it is! _Or she or tranny? I don't care!_

She didn't trust her. Jaden seemed to trust her, even after what he's been through. She needed to get them home, though. She had to take his word for it. As much as she despised her decision and mentally cursed at herself, she agreed. "Fine, but Yubel! No funny business! Got me? I swear, if I have to go through Halloween, I'm throwing hands and a freaking gun!"

She walked away, slamming the door behind. They all glared at her.

**_The mouth on that kid is amazing..._**Yubel muttered. **_Does she kiss her mother with that mouth?_**

"She doesn't have a mom," Yusei said, bluntly and Yubel kept quiet.

"Awkward," Jonas coughed.

"Switching the topic..." Yugi muttered. "Yubel? If you are fused with Jaden, does that mean you also have a Quirk?"

**_Not to my knowledge_** she replied. **_I don't believe Duel Monster spirits can have Quirks._**

"Then, again, your souls are fused together." Yugi tapped his foot, thinking. _If she's fused with Jaden, she must be part human...right? Gah...I wish I could ask Lola but she doesn't understand that stuff, yet._

"At least, we know we're not the only ones here," Yusei said.

"Yeah, but how come you never warned me about Toga?" asked Jaden.

**_Toga? Who is she?_** Yubel inquired.

"Himiko Toga? Creepy girl with a blood fetish? Messy buns? Creepy smile?" Yusei explained in confusion.

**_I didn't see anyone like her..._** Yubel replied.

"What?" Yugi questioned.

"What do you mean?" inquired Izuku.

**_I never saw this girl. I saw someone else and it was another student._** **_Evan, I think his name was. I was with you but in secret since you seemed focus. I didn't know whether he was coming to talk to you about Dueling so I said nothing, but he seemed off._****_ It was something in his eyes that I didn't like..._****_He looked psychotic and cold._** **_Then when he attacked, I became afraid and vanished elsewhere._**

"Evan?" Jaden yelled. "No way! Evan would never pick up a needle! Evan would look at one without having a heart attack so why would he—" Then, they realized...

"She got to him..." they all said.

**_What? _**she whispered.

**"Toga got to Evan...she killed him, too, I think," **Jaden said.

"Great...but how was it Evan and not her?" Yusei asked, angrily. "Does she have mind control?"

"If she does that, why would she need a large tank and syringes? And Evan would've been dead by the time he saw her," Jaden argued.

"Transformation!" Yugi suddenly shouted. "Maybe, those syringes and tank help her, and I hate saying this, collect her enemy's blood to transform into them. If Evan was already dead, she took his place to to blend in so nothing looked suspicious. That probably also explains her obsession with killing and blood."

"But in order for her to do that, she would have to..." Jonas gagged.

"Soak in it?" asked Jaden.

"Rub it in her skin like lotion?" asked Yusei.

"Worse...Digest it..." Yugi also gagged. Yusei held his posture, the pnly movement being a brow raise but Jaden was turning as green as his supersuit. He patted his back to comfort.

**_That is disgusting..._** Yubel grumbled.

"And tragic..." Yusei said. "Dang, these Villains! That's all they do! They kill people and they laugh at it!"

"But not all of them do," Yugi said.

"Thanos is an example," Jonas added.

"Screw Thanos," Jaden said. "He's a jerk like everybody else."

"Thanos is awesome," argued Jonas.

"You're really not helping the situation..." Izuku murmured. "So now, we know."

"This just makes life harder," Yusei mumbled. "How would we know if someone is Toga?"

"Watch their act," Yugi said. "That's all we can do until we understand the mysteries of these strange occurrences, starting with—"

"Why Tai talks like Popeye on drugs?" Jaden smiled innocently. They were all not amused.

"No!" Yugi yelled, aggressively. "Just forget it..." Yugi had it all wrapped around his head. Now, this was getting ridiculous. So, Himiko had a Transformation Quirk. _What else is new?_

"Alright, everyone!" Mr. Aizawa and All Might shouted in unison. "It's time for your training with your new student teacher, the Category 5 Hero, Ike Daytona!"

_Me and my big mouth,_ Yugi complained.

Jaden laughed, nervously. "Ya know, it's not as bad as we might think. Yusei is strong but it's wind."

"Do you think we have the resistance to stay in place when he conjures up a tornado?" Yugi asked, shakily.

"Well, not you, especially, but me, I got this in the bag," Jaden chuckled in a cocky tone.

"Oh ho, so, we have a fireball," Yusei said, walking up to the two rivaling classes. "What's your name, kid?"

"I am the Legendary Hero, Friedom!" Jaden shouted, happily.

"Friedom...well, 'Friedom'," Yusei muttered on a serious tone. "Do you think you can handle this exercise?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jaden said with pride. "I mean, whatever you throw at us wouldn't really make a difference to two of us..."

"Shut up..." Yugi muttered.

"Well, today students, you'll be having a race," explained Shota. "Each class has it's own route to get to the middle, with dangerous obstacles such as explosives, ambushes, and traps beyond our imagination—"

"Do you want us to become Heroes or fillet mignon!" Denki shouted.

"Just know that anything can happen during a case or mission," he replied, calmly. "You must have at least some of your classmates because once you reach the middle, you and the remaining Heroes will face the newest Hero, Ike. Defeat him and the class will be dubbed the strongest, and will begin cases for a week only."

The children began to shout in excitement! It was their dream to become Heroes, and they finally get the chance to use their Quirks without being held back. They would be recognized for their heroics and work.

"Settle down, everyone!" shouted Ike. "I know, this is very exciting, but remember, this is not an easy task to pull. These routes contain treacherous conditions built by...you know who..." He looked over to the safehouse where his tiny friend stood, smiling. "This would help increase your senses to anything around you, your strategic skills, and surpass your Quirk's limits. It also helps understand your strengths in certain areas."

"Oh, please," Katsuki scoffed. "Who gives a crap about all that!"

Yusei hummed in curiosity, raising a brow.

"I'm not here to let some rookie get the better of me!" he bellowed. "You're just a stepping stone! You're probably just as weak as the rest of these spineless wannabes!" Yusei said nothing. This child seemed to be a real piece of work.

"If you step in my way, I'll kill you along with the rest of these idiots." Katsuki looked over to Yugi. "That includes you..."

Yugi shuddered. Though his new classmate disliked him for pushing against his weak point, he never realized that he would take this far. Killing everyone who got in his way? Was he bluffing? If he wasn't, would he even care that he kill his own kind? Probably not...

He reminded him of Kaiba; how he could care less about the people becoming ash and worried more about healing himself from the backlashes of his defeat.

**_This kid will go far one day...and I hope he stays there,_** Yubel said, quietly.

**"You and me both..."** Jaden growled, deeply. In the safehouse, Lola shook her head in anger and disgust by this boy's attitude.

"His butt must be jealous of the amount of crap that just came out of his mouth," she said to an older woman sitting next to her. "Dang, I am so sorry that you're even working here, Recovery Girl. If I were you, I would've left that punk for dead at the Exams."

"Oh, now, Ms. Diamond, you don't mean that," chuckled the woman named Recovery Girl.

"No, I really do," she said. "If I'm bein' honest, I would agree with you, but we'd both be wrong. I'm just saying what I need to say. I still can't believe All Might is letting him be the student teacher for both classes. We have a smart mouth, a donkey, and victims! That includes the students!"

"But, L.E.D., their determination to defeat our new friend here will assist their strength during difficult situations," Recovery Girl said. "If they have no determination, how will they survive? You are just like them. You, too, use critical and unnecessary language, but you have more determination than most of the Heroes that we all know."

"Heroism isn't the way to fame and fortune," Lola said, disgusted. "Most of us are given Quirks because there are some of us who want to help people. That brat, Bakugo, isn't one of them! Another thing; he has no respect for newcomers!"

"Yes, but you also act similar to him, only you have more respect to others, depending on their actions and personality," a woman with long, dark blue hair chimed in. "You must remember that you're no better than he is."

"Yeah, Midnight...I know." Lola looked to the many monitors that broadcasted the classes' training session. Then, she turned to the monitors that showed the still video of her obstacle course. The treacherous race that will help the students' abilities to work together as one and to help the Kings understand their own Quirks and the children that they have been surrounded by. This was not going to end well...for the Kings in this case.

"Alright, kiddo!" exclaimed Ike through her earpiece. "We're all set. The classes have taken their places."

"Teachers, I need you in the safehouse for standby," she said, pressing against the earpiece. The teachers silently and calmly retreated to the safehouse. Once gathered, Lola gave off the signal. "Alright! Classes 1-A and 1-B, your goals for this session is to pass through the obstacles in your routes and stages, each customized to fit each Quirk of every student in one class, and you must defeat Ike Daytona within thirty minutes. On his wrist is a bomb that will go off if he is not apprehended and the bomb is not deactivated. In the buildings are civilians that need rescuing as well. There are two ways to complete this mission. Either to gather the people into a safe place or go the hard way and apprehend Mr. Daytona. Fail and you will face cruel and unusual punishment! Ha ha ha!"

_This kid is gonna be a murderer when she gets older..._

"So, are you ready, Yugi?" Izuku whispered.

"I really don't know," Yugi replied, nervously. "I don't think we have strength or good defense to take on Yusei. You saw him on TV. He's taken out more Villains than some of the most popular Heroes. His defense alone has thirty percent more power than his offense and that is probably not normal for the average Hero, right?"

"I remember," Izuku said. He pulled out his burnt notebook, galvanizing Yugi. "I wrote it all down here, but with this, we might have a chance to pull through. We both know his limits. We just need to find his blind spot."

"The question is; does he have a blind spot?" Yugi inquired.

"He's as sharp as a knife, but we can't let our guard down," the freckled boy said.

"So, once we get to Daytona, what's our plan of attack, Monoma?" asked Itsuka Kendo, tightening her mask.

"Well, I hardly understand his Quirk's weakness," Neito Monoma answered.

"So, we attack, right?" Jaden and a boy, named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu asked, excitedly.

"No, you morons! We have to find his limit, and use it against him, somehow, but I'm unsure how because when he first came, it was as if he had no limits, similar to L.E.D. Diamond," Neito explained.

_Use his limit against him?_ Jaden wondered. _Won't that kill him? I haven't seen him use that oxygen mask in a little while._

**_As well as I,_** Yubel said, quietly. **_We'll just have to make up a plan along the way, if we have any students with us._**

"Speaking of...how bad is this obstacle course?" Jaden asked.

"BAD! SO VERY, VERY BAD!" All of hell broke loose as the boy, Minoru Mineta, screamed at the top of his lungs whoke being attacked by highly skilled, robotic combatants of Lola's own design style. These smaller versions of sentinels seemed nearly indestructible, mostly because they moved quickly from one student to another in no wasted time, taking care of each young Hero and ensuring they all had a turn facing them. Both classes panicked in a mad fury, attacking uncoordinated, irritating both Diamond and Eraserhead.

Yugi calmly blasted a light beam at several of his temporary mechanical opponents, as required to move on to the next obstacle, but he waited patiently, attacking any robots that came towards him, for more of his new classmates to finish their battles. Silently spectating the madness, Yugi couldn't help but recall when Tomura Shigaraki first came to his dimension. Many people were disintegrating into ash in the blink of eye. Jaden compared it to the movie, Avengers: Infinity War, when the newer heroes of the storyline were taken into the Soul Stone for "better purposes", which both amazed and angered Yugi.

In the middle of Ground Beta, Yusei heard the terrified shrieks and angered roars of the students. He rubbed his temples as his head began to ache from all of the high pitched noises, though he was farther away from them.

"Are they...always like this?" he groaned, trying to keep his griping below in his tone.

Lola didn't seem to mind griping at all. "Nope, just the little wimps of the classes! The girls are more manly than you, gutless pea brains! AND THEY'RE WOMEN!"

"Quit the yelling..." Yusei muttered.

"Sorry, but I can't comprehend all this," griped Lola. "Why and how?"

"We are not sure ourselves," a rough, gray skinned man with a rectangular body sighed.

"Honestly, Cementoss, this is just upsetting...and Class 1-A survived the Villain attacks? Twice?" Lola questioned, raising her voice.

"They have potential, little buddy," said Yusei, looking to the sky. _Like how you both see potential in me and my friends._ "You shouldn't underestimate them. I've taken the time to analyze every file of the students of Class 1-A, checking out their overall stats, individually and together as a class. These kids have amazing power yet, some lack certain areas."

Yusei watched the movement of the students' attacks. Class 1-B fell into an organized pattern, each attacking with prestige and accuracy. The only one who mimicked their order of attacks were Izuku, Ochaco, a girl, named Momo Yaoyorozu, Tenya, and Yugi. Not before long, students began to exit through the door as the sign above glowed green.

**_"Advancing to Stage 2 from Class 1-A: Yugi Muto, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Fumikage Tokoyami, Mashirao Ojiro, Shoto Todoroki, Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero."_**

"See? They have just as much potential as anyone," Yusei said.

**_"Advancing to Stage 2 from Class 1-B: Jaden Yuki, Neito Monoma, Itsuka Kendo, Ibara Shiozaki, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Reiko Yanagi, Yui Kodai, Pony Tsunotori, Jurota Shishida, Juzo Honenuki, Yosetsu Awase, Togaru Kamakiri, Hiryu Rin. All those who have not passed through have failed to complete Stage 1."_**

"Such a simple task...yet they failed..." Everyone glared at Lola.

"They just need more training," Ike said. "Like I said, they lack in certain areas, and one is bravery."

The students began to run through the hall, praising each other for their work.

"Where did you learn to do that, Yuki?" Itsuka asked.

"Oh, I just...I just picked it up before I moved here," the dragon said, grinning. "Anyway, how did you get my powers, Monoma? Can you transform into things?"

"What do I look like? A shapeshifter?" said Neito in a cocky tone. "My Quirk is Copy. When I touch someone, I gain their Quirk and use it for 5 minutes."

"So, what's with the flashy outfit?" Jaden remarked.

"Just because I fight doesn't mean I can't look good doing it," Neito said, striking a pose.

Jaden was not amused. A tuxedo wasn't good material when fighting, he thought. And did it have essentials needed in case he overused his Quirk?

"And as for you, why do you look like a Brazilian kickboxer?" asked Neito, snickering.

Jaden's suit consisted of a shirt that was cut at the abdomen, dark blue cargo pants, short brown boots, black fingerless gloves, and blue goggles on his head. Wrapped around his forearms were bandages. "Well, my costume has thermo technology that would absorb heat and transfer it into my body to help me raise my temperature in case it's low."

"That sounds very useful since there are some people with Fire-Type Quirks. With that, your power will enhance greatly." Itsuka then glared at Neito. Jaden chuckled.

"So, what's the next Stage?" Ochaco asked.

"Dunno," Yugi said. "We'll just have to see." A flash of white light raced past them.

"What was that?" Ochaco asked, alerted.

"Saws~" Lola sang. Another flash of light rushed past them. This time, it was blue. "And lasers."

"We said no lasers," Midnight complained.

"My design, my ideas, cougar!" Lola growled.

"You son of a—"

"Hey! There is a child present." Lola pointed to her nose, smiling smugly. Midnight only glared at her.

Screams of frustration and fear rattled the courses, students advancing to the second stage. Yugi and Jaden were not having it as rough as the other students, but it didn't make any difference when they understood the struggle, just in their own experiences. It was hard enough trying to pull through in Duels and miniature combat battles, but this was beyond their skills. They kept forgetting that they had powers in certain moments of the trap infested route which made some of the students feel rather uncomfortable when they would run through without any supernatural protection. With Yubel sensing and guiding her beloved, Jaden was able to pass through without a scratch unlike his idol Yugi, who was close to being decapitated by a moving saw. Yusei sat back and watched this unfold. He had to wait for the remaining students, whoever was able to pass the second stage, and now, he had to battle them. They seemed exhausted enough, including his predecessors, being that this was beyond their abilities. They had to push to their limits. This was just not what they had in mind.

The students successfully advanced to the final stage, each group gradually decreasing to four people. _Gosh dang it!_

Yugi was frustrated due to the fact that with less people in the group, the level of difficulty will increase dramatically. He returned to the past, seeing Yusei's power level nearly standing at the top with him and Jaden by almost three percent.

The two groups ran through the entrance of where Yusei stood in the middle.

_"ALL RIGHT, CLASSES 1-A AND 1-B! YOU EIGHT ARE THE LUCKY HEROES TO FACE THE DREADED STAGES AND THE TRAPPED ROUTES, BUT I AM IMPRESSED,"_ Lola said through the intercom. _"I WOULD BE EVEN MORE IMPRESSED IF YOU COULD DEFEAT IKE. REMEMBER: YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO APPREHEND IKE AND DEFUSE THE BOMB, OR SAVE THE CIVILIANS IN THE AREA. IF YOU COMPLETE ONE OF THE TASKS, YOU PASSED THE TEST, AND EXTRA CREDIT FOR DOING BOTH...IF YOU CAN. IF YOU FAIL, I GET TO WATCH YOU BLOW UP IN GLORIOUS HD! SO, EITHER WAY, YOU PRETTY SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT! HAVE A SAFE MISSION! I LOVE YOU~!"_ The intercom sounded off static and was silenced.

"This kid really likes pushing us to the edge," Yugi said. "Well, I guess that's good if you wanna be a better Hero."

"Wait, did she say that we'll blow up?" Izuku shrieked.

There was intense silence. _Did Ike know about this?_

_I'm going to die...No, it's probably just a counterfeit bomb. She can't actually do that._

"You actually put a bomb on Daytona?" asked All Might.

"What's the point of makin' these retarded sessions if you ain't gon' put a little danger into it?" Lola griped.

_We're all actually going to freaking die if they don't pass. Why are they allowing this?_

"Why are we allowing this?" Midnight whispered, angrily, pulling Shota to the side.

"I understand that her ideas of training are...somewhat painful, but if she makes training a little harder then these kids will be able to grow more in power," Shota defended. He gestured to Lola, who smiled sadistically. "She knows what she's doing so I trust her. You saw what she did back then. No one is as powerful and as smart as this little girl. She pushed herself to her limits. With this, her fellows Heroes will surpass their limits; they'll be able to defeat any Villains that are stronger than them right now. They may be able to defeat the League of Villains."

"But, 'somewhat painful?' Eraserhead?" Midnight growled through her teeth. "She is going to kill not only eight students, but a new Hero! We have to stop this! How is she not in jail?"

"Oh my God of Thunder!" Present Mic exclaimed, watching the live broadcast. Human-sized capsules began to rise, scattered in different areas in Ground Beta. In each capsule were the students who failed to advance to the next stage. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Holy crap..." Yusei whispered.

"Wow! This midget is a jerk!" Jaden laughed, out of straight insanity.

"Why are you laughing?" Neito screamed.

**"This kid is gonna kill everybody!"** Jaden roared, trembling the ground.

"I have no idea what you just said!"

**Lola is not showing any mercy,** Yubel thought. **I have to guide Jaden and Yugi as best as I can without the others knowing.** **Maybe, find an opening in Yusei?**

"What is wrong with you?" shouted Vlad.

"Everything!" Lola squealed in excitement. She pushed her face to the microphone. _"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I LIKE? SURPRISES! EXCEPT WHEN IT'S A SURPRISE ON ME. I'LL KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE, SWEETHEART. EACH CAPSULE IS SET IN DIFFERENT LOCATIONS OF GROUND BETA. THEY'RE SCATTERED AROUND THE AREA, WELL HIDDEN IN MANY SPOTS. THEY'RE CAMOUFLAGED WITHIN THE SURROUNDINGS SO TO FIND THEM, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN FOR THEIR SCREAMING IN WHICH THEY ARE ALREADY OBLIGATED TO DO SINCE I TRAPPED THEM IN THERE. ON EACH CAPSULE IS A RIDDLE IN THE BAR ONCE YOU TAP ON THE HOLOGRAPHIC BUTTON IN THE MIDDLE. COMPLETE THE RIDDLE, AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE SAVED, BUT I WOULD CHOOSE WISELY IF I WERE YOU. I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES, AND IKE ISN'T GOING TO MAKE THIS EASY ON YOU AT ALL. HE WILL ATTACK NO MATTER WHAT."_

"So, we have to choose between fighting Mr. Daytona and saving our friends?" questioned Yugi, fearfully.

_"DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! AND YOUR PRIZE IS A BOMB IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND FIGHT TO THE BLOODY DEATH! I AM EVIL! YAY!"_ she squeaked.

"You're a freaking demon!" Jaden yelled.

_"I KNOW I AM, AND I'M PROUD OF IT!"_

"She's not playing _at all_!" Jaden exclaimed, panicking. _Great, now not only we are pressured to choose between our classmates or fighting Yusei, but Yusei is the real victim here! He has a bomb! We gotta save him! But how?_ "Monoma, what's our plan of action?"

"I say we attack Daytona head on! If we stop the bomb, no one dies!" Tetsutetsu suggested.

"I never thought I would say this, but I agree with Tetsutetsu," said Neito. "Besides, if I get close enough, I can copy his Quirk. Wind is the weakest element against others so this should be a piece of cake."

"Uh, I don't know—"

"What? You have something better, Yuki?"

Itsuka stepped in front of Jaden. "I think he believes that we should focus on getting the others out of those capsules. With that, we win."

"Are you forgetting about Ike? I saw him on TV! He's freaking faster than a Formula One car!" Tetsutetsu shouted. "There's no way we can outrun him!"

"What do you think, Muto?" Shoto asked.

"Let's save the others," Yugi said. "I'm not sure if we can defuse the bomb with Mr. Daytona running around at hurricane speed."

"No!" They turned to Katsuki. "We're gonna beat that punk to the ground, and snatch that wristband off his arm!"

"B-But, we need to defuse it!" Izuku stammered.

"I don't care, Deku!" Katsuki said. "If we blow up, that little brat goes to jail!"

_"OH YEAH..." Lola chimed in. "DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT WHEN THE BOMB GOES OFF, THE BLAST RADIUS IS ABOUT 35 KILOMETERS?"_

Everyone stared at the child. The students and Yusei stared at the sky. Why would anyone let a child like her plan this session out? Honestly...no one knew the exact answer, but earlier before the training lesson, Nezu mentioned to Yusei that Lola was like him in some ways. He shared that information with his predecessors (well, his younger friends), and even they didn't seem to understand it either. They guessed that this...was what he meant. This was nothing like their sessions. They seemed easier than this death trap. All Might warned them that Lola was not an easy teacher. He couldn't be any more right!

"You're kidding, right?" Present Mic groaned.

"I checked the calculations to the bomb's power, and it seems like Ms. L.E.D. decided to recreate Vanya." Nezu strolled into the room, hands behind his back. U.A.'s superiors looked at him in confusion.

"Vanya? What's that?" Vlad asked.

"Vanya is one of the codenames to the most powerful nuclear bomb in the world: the Soviet RDS-220 hydrogen bomb, or the Tsar Bomba," Lola said, chuckling. "That bomb was tested in October 30th, 1961, as an experimental verification of calculation principles and creating future designs of multi-stage thermonuclear weapons. Its blast yield is fifty megatons, but when first shown to the U.S., its power was fifteen megatons, only because there was a high involvement of lithium-7 in the fusion reaction after predicting that the yield would be four to six megatons. It was also estimated that detonating the 100 Mt design would release fallout amounting at about 26% of all fallout. Overall, its destructiveness is powerful enough to take out possibly the entire state of Arizona. Fun fact: This bomb was referred to as First Secretary Nikita Khrushchev's promise to show America a Kuzma's mother, which was also another name for it. In this case, the new name for this bomb is 'Death Warrant!' Because if these kids fail, they die!" She began to laugh, hysterically. The others stepped away from the small child, hoping that they won't be her next victims in the next session.

"All that power...in a wrist band...Why?" Yusei moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. He was trembling, uncontrollably. He began to hyperventilate a little. This scared him on edge. He had never been in a situation where he had to play a _real_ suicide bomber.

"Like I said, Ike, what's the point of making these training sessions if you don't expose the horrors of being a Superhero to the kids," she said, bluntly.

"But..." Yusei didn't want to finish. She said that they would protect them and get home. Why was she using him as a suicide bomber?

_Is she going back on her promise?_

"I know, I know, and whatever," Lola said, irritated. "I have faith that these kids will pass this test...no matter what. I see their potential when no one else can." She then whispered so nobody would hear. "Just like I see yours in you three. I know it seems dangerous, but this is to help you understand the real horrors of heroism. I don't want you to die, really so don't doubt anything. I promise I know what I'm doing."

"Then, why did you put an actual bomb in this wristband?" whispered Yusei.

"You'll see," Lola said. She pulled the mic to her face. _"ALRIGHT. I HOPE YOU FIGURED OUT YOUR BATTLE PLAN. REMEMBER: EVERY DECISION MATTERS. WHATEVER YOU CHOOSE WILL CHANGE NOT ONLY YOUR FUTURE BUT YOUR CHARACTER. GET READY! THE TIME STARTS"_—She pressed a button on the control panel.—_"NOW!"_

An alarm rang through the area.

"Okay, I have an idea for our plan of attack," Izuku babbled.

"Yeah: Attack!" Katsuki rushed over to Ike.

Shoto glanced over to his classmates. "I'm sorry, Midoriya, but we have to keep Ike in place. If we don't, he's unstoppable."

"But—" He, along with Katsuki, rushed to Ike without hesitation, including Tetsutetsu and Neito. Ike wasn't doing anything. He just stood there. Jaden and Itsuka took that chance, and flew to Izuku and Yugi.

Itsuka spoke up. "They wouldn't listen to you either, huh?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied, Jaden landing softly.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Jaden said, looking out into the replica. "We gotta work together if we wanna rescue everyone, but this is actually a perfect plan, if you really think about it."

"Yeah, with Todoroki, Kacchan, Tetsutetsu, and Monoma distracting Ike, we can easily rescue the others without having to deal with the Hurricane," Itsuka added. "It's four against one. He's pretty much outmatched."

"Guess so, but that doesn't mean we can't let our guard," Yugi said. "Ike can still get to us if he could—"

"But, Monoma has a Copy Quirk that can confuse Ike, and Tetsutetsu has Steel which he can use to get a good hit since his weight increases, stopping him from being blown away so easily," added Itsuka.

"And, with Kacchan blinding him with explosions, Todoroki will freeze him in place," Izuku continued.

"So, what I'm hearing is...we got a game plan!" Jaden cheered, excitedly.

"We do, but I'm not sure how long they'll keep him occupied for," Yugi said. "Let's keep our guard up, and make this quick." He looked at the holographic timer displayed in the sky. "We got twenty-seven minutes before that bomb goes off."

"Right!" Those four went off as the other four battles against Ike. Katsuki was the first to lay an attack on him, explosions igniting in his hand and forcing them out to burn his. This gave Neito an opening to touch his back and manifest his Quirk. Then, with that, he conjured wind from behind, but Ike shook his head, and countered with his own, more powerful in comparison to Neito's gust.

Tetsutetsu hardened his skin into steel to protect himself from the winds. Surprisingly, it wasn't enough. The wind pushed him off his feet and into a nearby building with full force. Shoto stomped his foot on the pavement, a large amount of ice spreading from his boot on the pavement racing to Ike. Noticing this, Ike swiftly jumped up into the air as the ice froze Katsuki and Neito in place. Shoto cursed under his breath.

Daytona sliced the air with his hand, producing a strong gust wind that was equal to the power of a tornado. Shoto swiped his hand across the concrete; a large glacier appeared in between the two to block the wind. The wind easily cut through the ice, shattering it like glass.

"That's a little too easy..." Yusei whispered, cautiously. _Are they planning something or is that their true power?_ Before he could think about flying to find the other four, a fire flew to him, burning him, and one of the boys somehow tackled him to the ground. It was Katsuki. Before hitting the ground, Neito summoned more wind to cause dizziness to Ike so he could lose his balance.

"I won't lose to some rookie!" Katsuki said, kicking his stomach. His hand ignited sparkling fire, and pressed his hand against Ike's chest. "DIE!"

_Die?_

He produced an explosion, forcing Ike back with tremendous power as the new Hero spiraled downward. Katsuki howled in triumph! That blast would have definitely nailed him to the ground. And that should've knocked him out.

Katsuki grunted, acid flowing swiftly to expose itself into the open. He slightly lost consciousness as he fell. He felt his neck being clutched from behind. _Ike!_

Yusei flew downward, and landed on his feet, slamming Katsuki into the ground and fighting against him. As the other students came to his aid, Yusei grabbed his neck from behind, and kneed his back, Katsuki becoming aggravated and producing a massive explosion as Yusei aimed it at his rescue. With him as his own weapon, he fought with the boys, kicking Katsuki's legs to kick Neito, spinning him by one arm to nail Tetsutetsu in his face, kicking him in his stomach to push back Shoto, and threw him into the ice wielder. The teachers watched in awe as Lola saw this coming. He didn't show it, but she saw it clearly. Yusei was a little upset with Katsuki. When adults told him to die, he was perfectly fine with it. They were evil, and they would say anything to put him down. They just wanted him out of their way to power, but a child? A child shouldn't tell an adult to "die", let alone any of his peers. Besides, he had a bad mouth when he talked to him, so this was his chance to teach him a lesson.

"Wow, he has more power than I imagined," Midnight exhaled.

_That's because he was a little upset, and he held back a little to observe their abilities,_ Lola thought. _This man really knows what he's doing. Let's hope they know what they're doing._

Meanwhile, the other group ran around the area close to the battle zone, listening the sounds of violence rain over Ground Beta.

"Dang!" Jaden exclaimed. "Sounds like Ike having it easy."

"I guess this is why they wanted to attack him head on," Yugi said. _Didn't sound like Yusei was happy with Bakugo's little outburst, nor did it sound like they were doing well. They may have him outmatched, but he has extreme defensive power._

They agreed to split up, and check the buildings since it was normal that an abandoned building was the most likely place to find a hostage, or any anything that will be exposed to the frightened public.

No luck...

They searched from one building to the next, gaining no fortune of finding their classmates. Lola really did wonders to the camouflage thing. Nobody was screaming. In fact, it was quiet..._dead_ quiet...

_What happened to Bakugo and Todoroki?_

Yugi and Jaden raced down the street, shifting their gaze from one spot to another, listening for any screaming. They still drowned in the dead stillness of silence. It grew more intense with every passing second and step. 24 minutes left on the clock, and there was no one around. Their hearts were beating out of their chests as if they were running the mile or running from a serial killer (Yusei the secretly unfortunate kamikaze pilot with the small boom-boom bracelet). They felt everything on the line, and nothing major had happened yet. Yusei's life was in danger, including students that they had never met before. This child was something else. How was she able to sneak past the teachers about her true plans?

...Which was a stupid question to ask...

_She really does gave an I.Q. of 300._

"This is just stupid!" Jaden yelled, panting as his breath became short and quick. "They're obviously not here!"

"She said they're camouflaged around Ground Beta!" Yugi shouted back.

"That demonic midget is a liar!"

_I'm gon' kill 'im..._

"They're not here! We need to get back to Ike, and beat the crap outta him before he's blown to chunks, along with the rest of us! L.E.D. must've given Tensai that stupid Dea—AH!" Jaden fell over, holding his nose.

**_Yes, Jaden...it was the Death Note that put Yusei into this situation..._** Yubel snorted.

**"Shut up..."** Jaden grumbled.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, running back to him.

**"That pink lightsaber probably put a force shield in the way to make our lives even harder!"** Jaden shrieked.

"Force shield?" Yugi waved his hand in the air. "There's nothing there except the air."

**_Which he doesn't have in his head,_** Yubel remarked.

A loud shriek of fear sounded their location. They plugged their ears.

**_We found one!_** Yubel said, forcing Jaden to press the middle. The cloak dissolved, revealing a boy from Class 1-A: Yuga Aoyama.

"Really?" Jaden mumbled.

**_I thought it was a girl who screamed,_** Yubel said.

"Wow, Class 1-A dudes are wimps..."

"Aoyama!" Yugi called. "Don't worry, we're gonna get you out!"

"Hurry, _monsieur Prisme_!" Yuga said. "I don't think I can last any longer!"

"Dude, you've been in there for, like, seven minutes," Jaden said, a little irritated.

"Doesn't matter." Yugi examined the holographic bar. There was a riddle. A light bulb flickered off in his head. "Okay, Ms. Diamond said that we have to solve the riddles to release our friends from their prison, but...what if we try to break it open?"

"Don't! I've tried that already, and had a horrible tummy ache afterward," Yuga groaned.

"Your Quirk gives you stomachaches?" inquired Jaden, thinking a bit.

"He can shoot lasers out of his belly button," Yugi said, still focused on the capsule.

**"Awesome!"** Jaden roared. "That explains the belt..."

"But, wait, why can't we break it?" the first King asked the sparkling boy.

"The capsule is impenetrable; any attacks you try to use against it, it will bounce right back to you like a mirror, and the worst part is, if you attack it, the timer cuts down thirty seconds," the boy explained.

"Th-Thirty seconds?" Yugi began to panic.

Jaden spotted a timer that counted down from five minutes. He groaned in frustration. "Mothertrucker! This kid put a timer on their oxygen!"

"Why?" Yugi screamed. "Great! Then, we have no choice but to waste time and figure out the answer to the riddles. Thank you for the challenge!"

_"YOU'RE WELCOME."_

Yugi threw his arms up. He began to read the riddle:

_I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with the wind. What am I?_

"Something without a body, mouth, or ears, but 'comes alive with the wind'..." Jaden thought aloud, tapping his chin. "Is it a jet?"

**_No, it has to be something else,_** Yubel said, quietly.

_Then, what—_

Jaden flew into the building, pushed by a student with a hard impact, breaking through the wall. Yugi snapped his head to his direction.

"P-P-Prism?" Yuga frighteningly pointed in the opposite direction. He turned, and found Ike Daytona, standing on the rooftop of the building across, and holding Itsuka and Izuku by the neckline of their suits. The two didn't perk their heads up so they had to be unconscious.

"Oh shoot..." Yugi murmured. "How?"

"Let's just say none of these students that I faced really opposed a challenge," Yusei said, tossing the Heroes-in-training aside. "Their skills in strategic improvisation and overall power were models of efficiency, but that ship sank deeply in teamwork. Not to mention, one of them is very short-tempered. Strategic skills and power alone won't last without or teamwork when battling against a Villain. The Villain will be two steps ahead. It won't matter if you had a full proof plan—" He was pushed back by Jaden who flew into him, tumbling on the ground.

"Ooh snap!" Prism said, turning his attention to the capsule. "Friedom! Can you hold him back while I try to get Aoyama out?"

"I can try!" Friedom called back.

"You can try." Ike lunged towards him, but Friedom countered with a spit take of fire. Once the fire cleared, Ike was gone. Friedom looked around to find him. _He vanished? Just like that?_

Yusei reappeared behind him, and elbowed him in his back. He grabbed his neck, and forced him down, pulling his arm behind his back and twisting it. Jaden howled in pain. "Nice try. Guess I was a little too quick."

"Not quick enough, Daytona." Jaden's hair went ablaze, burning Ike a bit. Jaden pushed up from his hands, kicking his chin. The teachers and L.E.D. watched, intrigued by his trick.

"I never knew that he could that," Vlad said.

"Every Hero and Villain can be very unpredictable," Nezu said as he stood next to Lola who, for the first time, sat in her seat, quietly observing the fight. "Mr. Daytona is very correct that power and strategic planning will not handle a Villain alone without teamwork, but he also must remember that every Hero will have some sort of trick that will surprise anyone."

Although she was focused, Lola listened in on his statement. _He's right. __Even I didn't know that Jaden could do that. I guess he was saving it to show off for later. Nice one, Ju-chan._

She looked over to Nezu, and eyed him carefully. Then, her silver eyes returned to the brawl.

Yugi had only three minutes on the clock. Every time he tried to enter his answer, the bar would glow red and shake a little, giving off that it was incorrect. Fortunately, the timer wouldn't cut down the time for wrong answers. _I guess she's not all that evil._

"Come on, come on," Yugi muttered, hitting his temples. "What has no mouth, ears, or body, but comes alive with the wind? Aoyama, do you know the answer?"

"I wanted to say 'tornado', but that is wind," Yuga replied. "Maybe, a windmill?"

"No, that's an answer to another riddle," Yugi corrected. "I'll keep that one in mind in case we come across that one."

"Why did she put riddles?" Yuga griped. "Couldn't she have put clues for a passcode?"

"She likes brain teasers, I guess?" Yugi shrugged, grinning nervously. "I would say 'God'...Maybe, is it God?"

The bar shook.

"Wow, that's just messed up...He's alive in everything! How is He not the answer?"

Jaden managed to keep Yusei down temporarily, and jogged to the student who was thrown into him. It was his classmate, Ibara Shiozaki. "Shiozaki, you okay? Shiozaki?"

He shook her as she began to wake up. "Yes, I am alright."

"Great, we gotta move," Jaden said, helping her up.

"Luckily for us, civilians can help Heroes solve riddles," she said.

Jaden looked to the sky. "Thank You for not letting the Devil possess most of her!" Ibara ran over to Yugi while Jaden took care of Yusei. He was gone. _Okay! That's it! I'm getting sick of this dude running around like a—_

Yusei swiftly kicked and necked Jaden. _—Cyclone! Dang it!_

Ike was knocked away before he could land another hit on Friedom. Itsuka came running by his side, helping him to stand. "Are you okay, Yuki?"

"Oh yeah," he said, sarcastically. "You know, it's not everyday you get necked by a Pro Hero."

"Stop with the sarcasm, Yuki," Itsuka replied, a bit irritated. "Now, come on." She looked at the timer displayed in midair. _21 minutes? Crap!_ "We don't have enough time, and Midoriya won't hold him for long, either."

"Well, he won't if we stand here." Jaden lunged toward the fight. Meanwhile, Yugi, Ibara, and Yuga struggled to figure out the riddle.

"I seriously don't understand this," Yugi said. "I don't any inanimate object that has no body, no mouth, or ears, but comes alive with the wind."

Ibara thought long and hard. She had heard the riddle before, but struggled to find its answer as well. She studied some riddles to increase her knowledge, and in case anything like this came in play. _I speak without a mouth and hear without ears...come alive with the wind...Please, I need an answer. I need a sign._

A battle cry echoed throughout the area, the sounds of explosions and ice approaching towards Friedom, Deku, Battle Fist, and Ike Daytona. Kacchan! Katsuki swooped in, and pounded Ike back. "That's what happens when you put me down! Now, die!"

With that, Ike's reaction became stronger!

_GUST: LEVEL 3!_

The students were forced back by the wind while Ike stood tall, not even breaking a sweat. _Wait...the wind..._

Nothing but the sound of wind and screams rang throughout the area. They echoed in a lovely order. _That's it!_

"Echo!" Ibara suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" whispered Yugi.

"The answer is an echo," she said. "It has no mouth or ears, but when you're in a cave and you shout loud enough, your voice will bounce off the walls, coming back to you. On the mountains, if you shout, your echo can travel through the wind."

"Okay, then, echo?" The bar glowed green, releasing Yuga as he gasped for air. Yugi and Ibara jumped for joy, seeing their peer alive. "We got him!"

**"They figured it out!"** Jaden roared.

"Hurry up, and let's get outta here!" Yugi called.

"Not gonna happen," Yusei muttered, swiping his hand behind as Yugi, Yuga, and Ibara was thrown into the building nearby. "You can try, but you won't pass me!"

"Oh yeah?" Friedom lunged at Ike with full force, his pupils dilating into slits and hair blazing, his dragon side roaring.

**_Be careful, Jaden!_** Yubel hissed.

Ike smirked, and conjured a cyclone near the students, walking away. Inside, Yusei really hated this idea. _Dang, I don't want to hurt them, not even my friends, but Lola said that they needed this kind of training. We all need to grow as better Heroes. __Is that why she picked me for this?_

Yusei began to think for a while. Out of all the Pro Heroes, she chose him to take the dangerous session.

_Potential..._

She said that she saw potential in them all, no matter if they are annoying rivals like Neito and his crazy obsession with Class 1-A, or irritating little brats like Katsuki. Just like her, they needed to grow to see the world in a better perspective. But, the way she said it, she sounded like she was waiting for something to happen. _What?_

Yusei walked to where Yugi, Ibara, and Yuga caused another casualty. Just like him when an attack is nearing, they were gone. _Crap!_ _They must've bounced to find the rest of their classmates. _They're planning to win this by finding them all. He looked at his wristband: 18 minutes. _They're not gonna make it on time. Their best shot is defeating me. Yet again, I can't underestimate Yugi's Quirk. He can travel at light speed. That's way faster than sound. If he manages to keep that pace, he'll find everyone. Wait...dang it! Has no one checked his eye color?_

Yusei ran quickly, neglecting the students that were trapped within the cyclone that he created.

Yugi, Ibara, and Yuga were successfully grabbing their fellow Heroes within seconds, some saving time when they knew the answers to the riddles. Yugi felt proud of himself. He felt like that he was a Hero for saving his classmates. He had to thank Ibara and Yuga for their assistance since they were the ones who found most of them. They had very good ears. Yugi directed the "civilians" to the exit where they were safe.

"That's really amazing," Present Mic said in awe.

"It truly is," replied Vlad. "He really uses his resources by taking Shiozaki and Aoyama with him. Yet, that was a risk. Lola, is Ike allowed to attack the civilians?"

"Yes, he can," Lola said, calmly, "but he said that he would restrict himself of attacking them and more on holding them hostage. Ike has a good heart. As difficult as he's making this challenge seem on these kids, he really means well. I have no doubt that he'll apologize a lot after hurting them. Sounds just like my best friend. The other one would've walk away when I said that she was gonna be a suicide bomber. Ha ha ha!"

"Where did you find those three, though?" Cementoss asked.

_Ooh crap! How did I know that question gon' come up?_ She began to panic. She promised them that she wouldn't expose their secret. Luckily, she came up with the perfect lie. "I met Ike, Muto, and Yuki at the Camino Ward the other day. They saved my behind when I was held down by a couple of bounty hunters. They just came charging in like raging bulls, and I got to witness their power. They all succeeded expectations, but they were lacking a bit, so I asked Ike to join my agency. He actually wanted to be my intern. I couldn't say no because if I go, I need I could trust to keep my agency alive. Yugi and Jaden wanted to attend U.A. High, so I told them, in favor of saving me, that I'll pay for their tuition. Keeps the pressure of paying off their parents."

"That's actual...very sweet of you, L.E.D.," Mindnight said, genuinely touched by her gesture. Lola hated lying to her superiors, but she wanted to protect the King Trio and them from harm. The League of Villains were after them for who knows what, and the teachers and students of U.A. were already tired of getting attacked. If they got involved..._they all might die..._

"Despite of the all of the crap that you're putting them through right now, that's very sweet of you to do that for them," Midnight continued.

"You know me, Ms. Mid," the little girl said. "Anyone who helps me gets a favor in return. That's one of my policies."

Turning back to the mission, Yugi counted the students to make sure that everyone was present at the exit. The other remaining Heroes and civilians came to his side, just in time. "Everybody here?"

"Yeah man," Eijiro said, giving Tetsutetsu a fist bump. "We gotta thank Muto, Shiozaki, and Aoyama. They're the ones who saved our behinds from dying in those capsules."

"Awesome! So, we have everyone!" Jaden cheered. "We won! IN YOUR FACE, DAYTONA!"

"Finally, Hell is over," Kyoka Jiro of Class 1-A said, slumping over. "We can rest, now."

"Yeah, and that means Mr. Daytona's timer stops," Pony Tsunori of Class 1-B said, relieved. "He won't get hurt."

"I wouldn't to be sure about that," croaked Tsuyu Asui of Class 1-A, the girl that Yugi first saw when he came.

"What do you mean?" asked the two Kings.

"Guys, the timer!" Momo Yaoyorozu of Class 1-A pointed to the holographic clock. There was 7 minutes left on the clock...

...And it was still counting down!

"What the heck?" Manga Fukidashi of Class 1-B wrote on his shouting bubble face. "Why is it still going down?"

"Don't tell me she had a twist where you actually had to save us and defeat Daytona!" shouted Hiryu Rin.

"She said she liked surprises, so I'm not too surprised," Jaden sighed.

_"NOPE. IT'S NOT ONE OF MY SURPRISES THIS TIME. ALTHOUGH, THAT WOULD'VE BEEN A GREAT IDEA! THANKS FOR THE NEXT LESSON, JAY!"_ squealed Lola.

"You need to keep your dragon trap shut!" Katsuki howled, angrily, approaching Jaden dangerously.

**"I swear, I didn't mean it!"** Jaden screamed. **"How was I supposed to know that she was gonna—"**

"Guys..." Tsuyu interrupted, nervously. "I did a head count again, just to be sure that everyone was here, and...we're missing someone."

"Who?" everyone asked in a panic. Denki began to look around. Everyone was here, so how are they missing one? Did they forget a student? If so, then who?

Suddenly, he realized, "Uh-oh..."

"Uh-oh? What's 'uh-oh'?" Yugi babbled.

"Looking for him?" a sinister voice asked.

The two Kings hesitated to turn around, Jaden mentally cursing and stomping at the ground. As they turned, Ike Daytona stood at a far distance with a small boy in his fist. _MINETA!_

"Out of all people, he found the perverted midget," Lola muttered.

"But, he is the weakest and the most scared," Shota added.

"It makes him think twice about trying to attack Daytona," Vlad finished.

"He was easy to find," Ike shrugged, holding up Minoru by his cape, as if he were a trophy. "I'm surprised you couldn't find him. He was the only one singing like a canary."

"Guys! Please, help me!" Minoru cried. "He's gonna kill me!"

"I might right now," Yusei said bluntly, causing Minoru to scream even louder.

**_Sweet diamond, he's gone mad,_** Yubel said, quietly. **_And he was blunt about it, too! Is he really going to kill the poor boy?_**

**"No, he's just getting into character...I think..."** Jaden growled, deeply in his throat.

"There's no way you could've gotten to him!" Yosetsu Awase of Class 1-B shouted. "Tetsutetsu knocked you out! I saw you!"

"His weak spot was defense, right?" Jaden whispered, pulling Yugi to the side. "If we aim for his defense, there would be a massive blind spot. He's no good in offense."

"Yeah," the first King replied, "or unless...aw crap. He played us!"

"What? Played?" Itsuka exclaimed.

"No, he was in defense the entire time, unless he found an opening where he could go into the offensive," Izuku said.

"Who said I was in defense?" Yusei corrected.

Shivers were sent down the students' spines, including Lola's, which was the first time. The teachers silently stared at her, wide-eyed. She had never shivered before, not even once when battling the creepiest Villain on Earth or watching the scariest horror film. She looked around at them. "Oh crap! Was that me?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jaden chuckled. "I looked online when researching your stats. It said that your power came mostly from your defense. Your offense _sucks_! Sorry!"

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Yusei asked, chuckling. Even his chuckle was horrific.

Yugi finally realized it. Yusei used those winds to defend himself from attacks. The rest...

The Daytona Assault team stayed silent. They witnessed Ike's true power when they first fought him in the middle of Ground Beta.

"Th-That was your o-offensive power..." Yugi said, shakily. Yusei's only movement was an eyebrow raise.

"So, the internet—"

"Lied because I messed with it," Yusei admitted. "I hacked into the files to say that my attack was better in defense to trick any Villain and any Hero who fought me, in case a Villain were to hack the computers. One of the things I've learned from L.E.D. Diamond is always stay two step ahead. You really should've done your homework." He pressed a button on his wristband, and a capsule appeared from the ground. Then, he threw Minoru into the capsule.

Yugi and Jaden ushered the other students out of the walkway to stay safe. The real battle began!

Yusei produced a strong gust of wind, more powerful than his other winds, cutting the eight Heroes that successfully passed through the previous stages and pushing Minoru's capsule back. _He held back! He faked it all!_

Battle Fist whipped the winds with her enlarged hands to break their formation, however, it didn't work. Instead, they kept going, and Yusei landed a punch to her abdomen. The boys came to her rescue, but he waved around her, using her large hands to his advantage. Yugi aimed a light beam to blind him. The winds' power became as heavy as a rainstorm, blinding him instead. Yusei ran up behind him, and elbowed his neck, knocking Yugi into Neito. The fiery powerhouses lunged at him, explosions crackling and fire glowing around a human body. The winds now became a tornado, giving Yusei the chance to attack with his new move. He swirled his finger to make a vacuum, capturing the winds to make a ball. He then placed his hands around the ball, and motioned them to enlarge it into a bubble. He gently touched the bubble then, it burst into a cyclone, lunging at the students in a huge, straight line:

_REVERSE CYCLONE!_

The cyclone forced them back while grabbing Izuku, Katsuki, and Shoto. When Izuku glowed, that was Yusei's green light. Izuku forced himself, using his special attack, Full Crowling Shoot-Style, but Ike raced to grab his classmates, and placed them in his previous position, causing Izuku to kick them in full power.

Itsuka coughed, "Friedom! Prism! Go get Grape Juice! We'll stall him for you!"

"I didn't know you make really good jokes, Kendo!" Jaden said.

"This isn't a joke, Yuki!" she screamed. "We're gonna take him on!"

"Yeah, but you can't take him on by yourself," Yugi said, hacking. The dirt was flying around with the wind.

"And also, Grape Juice?" Jaden inquired. "Seriously! And I thought Endeavour was bad! Who names themselves 'Grape Juice?' That's just straight up stupid!"

"Come on," Yugi said, purposely stepping on Jaden's tail.

Jaden spat out fire which now was being cared by the wind. Yugi smiled to himself.

_"Yusei Fudo...Your Quirk is called 5th Speed. It is a Wind and Speed hybrid that uses oxygen to create powerful winds such as tornadoes, hurricanes (if near water), and regular gusts of winds. You can also run faster than a category 5 hurricane by using your oxygen but be careful and watch your oxygen levels. If your oxygen levels are low, you'll be unable to breathe correctly. If they reach their critical point, you will have a high chance of dying."_

_If Yusei's Quirk comes from his oxygen, we just have to cut it off,_ Yugi planned. _When in a fiery building, you have to get evacuate immediately because the oxygen fuel the fires. With all this wind around, it'll cut off Yusei's oxygen, weakening him. If I blind him with a bit of light and since Jaden can handle the heat, this will give Jaden the advantage, and then, we win, saving everyone and Yusei in the process!_

The wind roared like Jaden's fire, engulfing them. The fire travelled around Ground Beta, setting everything ablaze. The teachers watched this Ragnorak unfold. Present Mic began to scold Lola for her recklessness, but she tuned him out. She focused on the battle. Come on, guys. Five minutes left...hurry up. She was worried. She didn't believe that it would take this long for them to apprehend Yusei. He was really making it difficult for them.

The fire continued to swirl around them. The eight remaining students coughed as the fiery tornado roared. Shoto stamped his foot on the ground to spread the ice onto the fire that made its way throughout Ground Beta as Itsuka assisted him with her enlarged palms. Tetsutetsu transformed into steel, and grabbed Neito and Katsuki to escape but was trapped within the cyclone. Yugi and Jaden took their chance to attack. Yugi positioned himself to create an arrow of light, shooting it at Yusei's eyes, making that Jaden's green light to pounce on him with his new move, Flaming Bullet, but Yusei retaliated! He shifted to the side to dodge, readying his fist, and quickly aimed at Jaden's stomach, the fluids travelling from his abdomen to out his mouth. Jaden slipped out of consciousness, Yusei catching him and gently setting him down to rest. _Sorry, bud. I hate doing this, but we have to train you all well._

"Wait! What?" Yugi exclaimed. "No! How could that have backfired?"

The smoke began to clear as it revealed Yusei's face hiding behind a mask with a vision protector in which he pressed a button on the side to disable it. "That's how it backfired."

"Oh, you jerk!" Yugi yelled.

"Hope this doesn't make me seem more like a jerk!" Yusei flew to him, punching his face, and kept that on replay as he flew faster and faster, the oxygen mask providing him with enough air to almost his sound barrier. Yugi swiftly vanished before Yusei could land another hit on him. Yusei's instincts stayed on high alert. _Yugi can run faster than the speed of light._ Yusei remembered his eyes. They were orange._ He's reaching his limit without realizing it. He's probably using the last of his power to find Mine—_

Yugi kicked him in his head then in his stomach. It became a series of dodging and battling head on. Yusei used another gust of wind to force Yugi back, but Yugi vanished and reappeared, trying to break his mask with a cascade of light spears. Yusei swiftly zigzagged and jumped, landing a punch on Yugi once again. These two weren't giving up.

Lola made this a real challenge. Yusei finally revealing his true power was even more challenging. Yugi had good offense. Light was heat, so it was able to burn Yusei but defense wise, he was wide open. Yugi would crystallize but because of the overwhelming power of Yusei's wind, he would break. He found out that he wasn't invincible when he was battling Jaden one-on-one with katana during their kendo lesson. Jaden accidentally swung his katana at Yugi's forearm as he crystallized, protecting himself, but it sliced it off like he was slicing a glass cup. Jaden had intense strength. His power levels were higher than Yugi's by about forty percent, and, now comparing Yusei's overall strength with Jaden's, Yusei overpowered him by about fifty percent or higher. Yugi couldn't defend himself because he was so fragile, apparently. Yes, he could move quickly, but Yusei was one step ahead of him. It was like he predicted almost every move, even if he could only move at the speed of sound. Yet again, after the Duel with Paradox, Yugi learned that Yusei wasn't one to mess around. His calmness was equal to the level of seriousness that he carried.

He wasn't sure that he could defeat or save Yusei. He only had three minutes on the clock. If only time could stop just for him, he could remove the wristband and defuse the bomb..._but, I can't...I failed..._

Lola must have used a complex system of wires to make it challenging for them. Even that alone would consume time, and everyone would die. Yugi began to doubt that he could defeat Ike. He doubted that he won't die here and now. He doubted that he'll ever get home. _I'm weak..._

The silver-haired boy coughed, running low on oxygen; Shoto and Itsuka had already fainted due to the lack of air. _No! No, no, no! Why? Dang it, why?_

The fire roared uncontrollably, reigning like kings as it engulfed the training area. It raged in pure anger of being awaken. The students who were saved watched the horror unfold. Yusei watched his comrade slowly slip away. _Yugi..._ He then heard crying and screaming of Yugi's codename. He whipped his head around to see Minoru running to tackle Ike. "How in the world did he get out?"

"My friends always have my back!" Minoru pointed to a boy swinging from the buildings.

_Spider-Man?_ Yusei wondered. As the image was in his range, a dark haired boy, Hanta Sero of Class 1-A, swung by him. Yusei stood there, letting him pass.

Minoru began to pick the purple balls off his head which startled and puzzled Ike as he threw them at him. "I don't care what that stupid toddler said! I'm gonna save my friends, and you can't stop me!"

"Should I?" Yusei asked Diamond, a little worried. He hurt many kids; he wasn't ready to hurt someone smaller than him.

"Attack him," she said. "He's breaking the rules, but I'll let it slide. He's trying to save his friends." _That's kindness__ and dedication, despite his fears._

Yusei only cut his hand through the air, releasing another gust of wind. Minoru picked two balls from his head and stuck them to the ground to keep himself from flying away. "Wow...that's smart thinking!"

Due to the buildings collapsing around the area, it was difficult to hear the building next to them finally giving out once Ike released another gust. Yusei saw the building's edges crumble, each piece rapidly coming down in different sizes. Without thinking, as Grape Juice approached, he forced a string of wind against himself to push him in Minoru while forcing Minoru back, allowing himself to take the impact of the falling building in the boy's place. The winds finally died down.

The sound rang out, reaching all of the students' ears and to those in the buildings. Jonas looked out the window, catching a glimpse at the fires. He shook his head. _I tried to warn her that this would happen. They're destructive..._

Jaden and Yugi saw this scene, and panicked. "IKE!"

They raced over the the broken ruin that was crushing Yusei. Lola jumped up in surprise, along with the rest of the staff.

"You're kidding me!" All Might yelled.

"He's gonna get crushed!" Vlad said, the teachers following him except L.E.D.

She hesitated, thinking of what to do. She started this. Her hand hovered above a button labeled "Stop". But, then, something extraordinary caught her eye. "No! Leave them alone!"

"What?" Recovery Girl gasped.

"Let them handle this," Lola said, sternly.

"Ike is going to die, and you're telling us to leave it alone?" bellowed Midnight.

All Might understood what Lola's intentions, and they...were not harmful at all. _This is what she wanted._

"This is what I wanted to teach your kids." She pointed to the monitor.

Jaden and Yugi were trying to hoist the pieces of brick and glass, screaming in agony of their friend. They had two minutes left.

**"GUYS! HELP!"** Jaden screamed.

**_I got you, Jaden,_** Yubel said, lending her strength to him. Because of his battle with Yusei, he lost a lot of power. They were tired, but they still pushed themselves to rescue him.

Neito, Itsuka, and Tetsutetsu woke up to Jaden's intense roaring but unfortunately, didn't understand a word. They shook Katsuki, Izuku, and Shoto to get them standing on their feet. They all turned to see Jaden and Yugi trying to pry the rubble out of the way. They joined, but it wasn't enough. They were all tired, drained of power. Ike had really tuckered them out. Within seconds, one by one, as they watched the broadcast displayed on the screen from Ike saving Minoru to their representatives screaming in pain to move the rubble, the students of the rivaling classes came to set Ike free. Then, suddenly, the crackling of thunder and the bright light of lightning came to play, releasing a down pour of rain to wash off their wounds, the dirt, and to stop the fires from making their way to the city.

The teachers stared at the monitor, hearts fluttering with great delight and happiness. Lola turned to Midnight, holding up her arms asking her to hold her. Midnight looked into her eyes. The child was about to cry, but not out of sadness and fear. It was out of happiness. Midnight gingerly picked her up to let her hide her sobs into her shoulder as she gently patted her back for comfort.

The students continued to rush to break the ruined barrier that blocked them between them and Ike. Jurota Shishida sniffed the rubble and dug through it until he found a black glove and a familiar wristband exposing itself.

"I FOUND HIM!" he howled. Katsuki rushed over, and continuously blasted his explosions above the glove until Ike was finally revealed. The boys grabbed his arm, and pulled him out. They placed his head on Momo's lap, checking his pulse. Ike was not horribly injured, but blood trickled from the side of his forehead. His right arm also bled a little.

"He's all good," she said. "He probably has a concussion from the impact, though."

Jaden snapped the wristband off of his wrist, and tossed it to Yugi. "We got 30 seconds! You got this."

"Thanks!" Yugi jogged away to have peace and quiet as he worked to defuse the bomb.

He pressed a holographic button on the wristband which directed to something peculiar.

It wasn't really a challenge which was odd because Lola loved challenges as we have seen throughout the battle. Instead, she finally gave them a break:

_Do you have what it takes to be a Hero?_

Such a simple question, and yet, it hit Yugi very hard. Do _I have what it takes?_

He didn't know...

He knew that Yusei had potential because he just witnessed his true power, head on, and the fact that Yusei is level-headed.

He knew that Jaden had potential because he had pure strength, and his natural skills were overwhelmingly powerful.

_...But do_ I _have potential?_

He didn't know. Then, he looked back at the students. He saved them all from dying of asphyxiation and at the nick of time. Yet again, he couldn't defeat Yusei Fudo because he was so fragile. He didn't know what purpose he had at this moment; he didn't know his answer. He anticipated that Lola was listening, waiting for him to answer, but he would horrible for lying to a little girl. Yet, he had no choice. If he said "no", the bomb would detonate, and they would die, but if he said "yes", he would live his life in shame. He really had no place of answering this question. He'd rather give it to Jaden. Afar, Jaden was too busy worrying about Yusei breathing...but, why did he give it to him?

_Home..._

Back at home he saved the world from destruction just by a card game, he brought his friend home to his time and recovered his memories, he saved his love and friends, including his rivals and enemies. That's why they gave the title of "King Of Games."

It was never because he was great at games.

It was never because he beat the living crap out of his opponent and won many Duels to earn his title.

_It was because I saved those I love._

Jaden gave it to him because _he_ was his idol, his mentor...his hero! He knew that Yugi would make the smart yet, heartful decision.

Although he was still doubtful, confidently, he knew that he was given this chance to prove himself, that he can do this without Yami's help, that he can be on his own.

_私はヒーローになれる!_

_"I can become a Hero!"_

The wristband stopped at one second, recognizing Yugi's voice. It glowed green displaying "Congratulations" on its small screen. The holographic screen displayed above Ground Beta showed a picture of, not only Yugi's face, but Jaden's face as well, congratulating both classes. Yugi was confused as he jogged back to his peers. Tsuyu spat out water onto Ike's face, waking him up.

"Why are we being congratulated?" Tetsutetsu asked. "Class 1-A defused the bomb."

"Yeah, Prism did, but that was another surprise I was waiting for," Lola said, walking with the principal and the rest of the teachers.

Jaden's elf ears whistled steam. **"YOU ALMOST KILLED US!"**

"I know I did," she said, bluntly, the rain stopping. "I really am sorry for the panic and trouble I caused. Honestly, I didn't expect things to go that far. In retrospect, this has been the best training session I ever made."

"Why? 'Cause you wanted to watch us blow up in glorious HD?" Katsuki bellowed.

"That, and I just never felt that thrill of getting surprised myself," she admitted. "I actually anticipated you guys defeating Ike within a matter of seconds because I also believed that most of Ike's power came from his defense. From what I saw when he was with me solving cases, he was in defense the entire time. I never knew that Ike hacked into his files and changed his stats."

"So...you underestimated me is what I'm hearing?" Yusei questioned sadly as Jaden threw his arm around his shoulder and held him up.

"A little, at first, because you were up against U.A.'s strongest, but when you took them down like no other, I was moved like I was about to fall outta my seat," she said, happily. "I told you have potential, Ike. I told you that you all have potential, and you guys seriously delivered."

"So all that..." Yugi trailed off, thinking, then snapped back into reality. "Wait! If you saw Mr. Daytona in the rubble, why didn't you guys come and help us?"

"I'm going to admit it; that is what brought me to tears," she said, her matching silver eyes watering a bit.

"Wait, you cried?" Jaden asked, genuinely.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't want anyone to hear," Lola continued. "I don't like showing my feelings. What Ike did for Mineta was touching, despite the fact that he held him hostage. When we saw the building collapsed over him, we panicked. The teachers and I were about to head out to come and save Ike. I was about to press the stop button on the timer and call it all off, but then, you two..." She pointed to Jaden and Yugi. "You two stopped and rushed over to save him, even though you were tired and injured. You guys screaming for help to get him out stopped the others from running and they came to rescue him. No offense to anyone, but I thought that one of the classes would neglect him and try to win it all, but boy did you prove me wrong. Despite him being the enemy of today's mission, you guys went out of your way and saved Ike from being crushed. That's what I wanted to see out of all of you. I wanted you guys to work together; it was never about the internships. When I saw that, I knew that it was something that I would never see in a lifetime." Tears of pure joy ran down her cheeks, rapidly. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept rolling down. "Though you don't know him, though he was the enemy, despite him being the suicide bomber, you showed compassion and mercy."

Everyone stopped. They all thought about her words and how genuinely touched she and the teachers were. They really did show compassion and mercy towards Ike. Yusei smiled at the little girl who cried her eyes out.

"That's what I wanted to see from everyone, today," she said, shakily. "I-I wanted to teach you guys the importance of saving your enemies even if they don't deserve it. I guess I didn't need to lecture you guys after all."

"Well, to be honest," Itsuka spoke up, "we actually had Mr. Daytona in mind the whole time." She perked her head up. _They what?_

"We...all did," Koji Koda of Class 1-A said, softly.

"When you said you attached a real bomb to Mr. Daytona, we were all worried for him," Ochaco said. "The rest of the students wanted to help, but we knew we couldn't because that would disqualify our class."

Katsuki shifted uncomfortably. He hated admitting his feelings. Izuku saw this and jerked his head at Lola, telling him to confess. Katsuki snarled at him, but he did it. "I was worried, too. What you did was the most sinister thing on the planet...but...I guess you could say that...I wanted to save Daytona. I don't know. Look, I just didn't wanna die, alright?"

Yusei looked at Katsuki, his expression softening and smiling a gentle smile. _Hm...I guess he's not such a bad kid after all._

"We couldn't just leave him in a bad position. If we were gonna live, Ike was gonna live with us," Jaden said, confidently. "If he dies...I don't know how many of us would agree with, but Yugi and I would die with him." Even if..._it means we're wiped from existence..._

"Definitely," Yugi muttered, nodding to Jaden who gave him his infamous smile.

"Same here!" Juzo cheered.

"It would be punishment if I left him behind," Ibara said, calmly smiling.

"If any one of us died, Ike and you guys included, we would die with you," Izuku said, prideful, which caused an uproar from Ike and the students in agreement.

L.E.D. was emotionally overwhelmed by the love and dedication that they all showed for their superiors. They were willing to die for and with them. She remembered when she had a mission just like this one. Her colleagues never showed her love like that, enforcing that she was strong enough to handle herself. At that time, she was weaker than she was present day, not knowing how to control her power when she expressed her emotions. She hated working with them. She couldn't trust them because of their characters. Not only were they jerks, but they...

I guess it's best not to say, wouldn't you think?

The question that remained in her head:

_Are they willing to show mercy and compassion to a Villain?_

She only hoped that they were, whether the Villains were bad or willing to allow their hearts to change. No one deserved to die, but they deserved the chance to change. They also deserved to see what real justice looked like.

Overcome by emotions, Lola cried out loud! She couldn't control herself as she felt so happy that her powers activated, a light blue glowing softly. The Kings smiled at her with pure gentleness, almost allowing tears to fall as well. They had never seen her so happy before. Yugi approached her, crouching down to level their heights, and patted her head.

"I'm glad you feel proud, little buddy," he said. "We mean it, too."

Lola jumped onto him and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "You kids are the sweetest little Heroes I have ever met!"

Yugi chuckled, patting her back. "Thanks."

"But, she's right," All Might said. "You all have proven to be true Heroes. Because of your action at the end, we're giving everyone in the Hero Course an internship and the week from training, seeing how badly this one ended..."

"DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT, ALL MIGHT!" the child screamed.

"He's not," Yugi reassured her.

"Yeah, and by the way," Yusei said, concerned. "What happened to the rain?"

"And where did it come from?" Shoto asked.

"That was me," said a familiar voice. A student approached the scorched ruin which used to be Ground Beta, kicking the dirt in frustration and disgust.

_Tensai!_

"Aren't you supposed to be in the workshop?" Vlad inquired, sternly.

"I was, but I got distracted by all the girly screaming and explosions, and it wasn't in my workshop," Jonas griped. "I saw the forest, so I jinxed the weather into making it rain so the fire wouldn't spread."

"Uh...You jinxed it?" Jaden questioned. "How?"

**_A jinx is just a stupid tale that they made up, right?_** Yubel asked. Jaden growled a "yes", low enough so nobody heard except for Yusei.

"That's my Quirk," Jonas said. "It's called Jinx. I don't need to get into details. You already know how it works."

"Thanks, I thought I'd have to call the fire department," Lola sniffed.

"You think they'll take care of this?" Jonas snorted. "Not even Backdraft or Manual could handle a fire like that. The water supply would run empty because of the heat."

"I guess we went a little too far," Lola giggled.

"As long as nobody died," Jonas said, "but I'm still waiting for my Death Note."

Please, don't give him that demon thing...

"Come on, now, everyone," Recovery Girl said, walking away. "You all need to rest. You've had a long day."

Everyone dispersed, heading to Recovery Girl one at a time. By nightfall, everyone was in the dorms, where All Might, Jonas, and Yusei scolded Lola for her "surprises".

"Hey, when you have an idea, you need a big surprise to back it up," Lola said.

"Not one that can kill people!" All Might, Jonas, and Yusei yelled.

"At least, we made it out alive," Jaden exhaled.

"Barely," Yugi said.

"Yet, that was good training," Izuku chimed in. "It really helped us expect some things from a real mission."

"Yes, that is true, but both classes are lacking in teamwork," Yusei said.

"You guys only worked together in one situation, and that was saving Yusei from becoming a pancake," Lola continued for him. "It still made up for it, though."

"Yeah, so never do that again, okay?" Jaden squeaked.

"Anyway, with everything that just happened, you think we'll be ready to face the League of Villains?" Yugi asked.

"And, did we get a lead-in?" Izuku asked.

"It depends on how well we understand the situation, and unfortunately no," All Might said. "You three are still lacking in a few areas in your Quirks."

"Also, about the lead-in, since the Heroes are now fully aware of the bounty, they have been able to catch Villains to take to the police for interrogation," Jonas added. "So far, we have nothing. I was thinking that since Yusei is now Lola's new intern, he might bring the Villains to her agency for her own interrogation."

"I'm number one on the interrogation list!" cheered L.E.D. Diamond.

"And now, we know why," Jaden said, a little frightened.

"I'm also number one on the terrorist list!" she squealed. Jaden got up, and walked out. "Where you goin'?"

"To America! Where I won't get bombed!" he shouted back. Yusei ran in and out of Yugi's room, Jaden's arm in his hand.

"Guys, these are good things," All Might said.

"How?" the Kings inquired in unison.

"Well...I have no idea how," he replied. "I'm just surprised that she's not in jail yet."

"Jerk..."

"Language!" Yusei shouted.

"Sorry, Steve," she remarked, mockingly.

"So, how is that portal coming along?" Yugi asked.

"Still working on the design," Jonas said, scratching his head. "I haven't had much help because Lola's always out on cases. It's raining Villains and Heroes out there, and with Lola assisting other Heroes or kicking butt, it might take a while."

**_I've heard about that,_** Yubel said. **_More Villains have been appearing lately, some escaping from prisons and police stations._**

All Might opened his mouth to say something. "Just don't ask. Things are already complicated enough." He then closed it.

"And we still gotta lay low," Jaden sighed.

**_What other choice do we have?_** she argued. **_If you three are revealed, you might get killed. I can't have that, Jaden. If you boys die, you'll be gone, forever._**

"Hate to this but because Yubel is fused with Jaden, that rule also applies to her," Yugi said. "Even if she does somehow make it to our dimension, it wouldn't make a difference. No one will remember us."

"True," Yusei said, "but we still have a chance. Lola, All Might, Izuku, and Jonas are our shield. We just have to be their sword."

"So, if we help defeat this bounty and our kidnappers, then we get home?" Jaden inquired, happily.

"Yes!" Yusei exclaimed.

"But, the effects that occurred in your dimension won't disappear," Lola said. "Everything will remain the way they were before and when you left—"

"Unless we could do what they did in Endgame!" Jaden shouted in excitement.

"Jaden, honey," Lola spoke softly. "For the last time, this isn't MCU. There is no such thing as the Quantum Realm, there is no such thing as the Infinity Gauntlet, there is no Thanos, no Groot, no Infinity Stones, no Deathstroke rip-offs that break the fourth wall! Nothing!"

Jaden only stared at her. "Did Toga ruin your childhood or something?"

"Shut up," she said, quickly.

"I think we can do it," Jonas muttered. "It'll take more time than expected, but if we can undo the works of the Villains back in your home, everything will be reverted back to normal, as if nothing happened."

"Would this also include a memory wipe?" Lola smacked Jaden's head, hard.

"Do NOT encourage that!" she screamed. "We have to get them home; we ain't doin' no memory wipe. You really think we could try time travel, though?"

"It's worth a shot," Izuku answered.

**_If we go back to where the Villains first appeared and stop them from creating the disasters they had caused, everyone who had died will be alive,_** Yubel explained.

"But, so those had died, if we hopped into this dimension, will the people who died be wiped from our memories?" Yugi inquired.

"Great question, actually," Lola started. "People who died in your dimension will not erased from your memories because the atoms inside their bodies are made to withstand the power of their time and space, but you guys aren't. Anything that you had in your dimension will change in here like how your original power were replaced with Quirks. Like Jonas said, it's all because of cell reconfiguration. In this case, your newly constructed cells are to withstand the power of our dimension. Quirks are powerful weapons; if you were battle me or Jonas or Izuku outside the dormitory, you won't die so easily because your cells become activate, creating a shield around them to protect you from destruction, but if we were in your dimension, you'd die in three seconds."

"Good to know..." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, though," Izuku said. "You have powers to stop easy deaths, as shown in today's mission."

"It still doesn't mean we can slack off," Yugi said. "Tomura and his pals are still after us. I just wish I knew why!"

"Same here," Jaden said, "but I think it had something to do with what the bounty hunters said. Remember when they said that Heroes were the monsters? Maybe, it's something in the ideology that they disagree with."

"You know, the League of Villains and Stain had mentioned that heroism was a big lie to hide the true intentions of Heroes, that they hide behind a fake policy that toys with the public's sense of hope," Izuku said.

"That might be it!" Yusei gasped. "But...how are we tied into this? What do we have that you guys don't?"

"That's a question that can't be answered," All Might said. "We'll have to wait until we gather everything that we need to end this and get you three home safely."

**_In the meantime, I'll help you look for clues,_** Yubel suggested.

"Thank you...uh..."

**_Yubel is my name._**

"Yubel?" All Might remembered Lola mentioning her name as one of the Villains who attacked the Kings.

Lola raised her hand. "We can trust her. She means no harm." She smiled at Jaden, really smiling at Yubel, hoping that she saw her, and she did.

"Alright, then," Yusei yawned. "We better get a good night's rest."

"Can I skip school? I mean, my first day almost ended with me dying, so—"

Yusei smacked his head. "Wanna die here or at home where your memory lives?"

"Home."

"Then, stop complaining!" He dragged him out of the room. "You're the one who likes MARVEL a lot, so be happy that you get a glimpse of the Superhero life."

"Which could've ended in Mini Ultron's nuclear explosion the size of Thor's gut!" Their voices were then out of earshot.

Lola's eye twitched in annoyance. "He's so on the list..." She left along with All Might. Izuku and Jonas remained in Yugi's room.

"This just doesn't make sense," Yugi muttered. "Why are we so important? We're normal people...that now have superpowers, but still, pretty normal."

"We promise to figure it all out," Jonas said, pulling out a card from his pocket. "By the way, Lola and I wanted to show you something pretty sweet."

Yugi tenderly took the card:

_~DIAMOND MONARCH~_

"The Diamond Monarch?" he mumbled.

"It's Lola's agency," he replied. "I think you should come and take a look around."

"Thank you, Jonas," Yugi said, softly.

Jonas nodded and left with Izuku. "Did you invite him so you could test out the Death Note?"

"Quiet! Lola might hear you," Jonas hissed.

Yugi looked at the girl's business card. Maybe, he could do some research on the League of Villains there. He could use that opportunity to understand the history of Quirks and what weaknesses and strengths different types have. Lola was a smart girl, so she must've kept data in her computer files. If he just asked, since she was kind...in her own weird way...she might let him.

Yet, something deep down in his gut told him that something was off. Not just the question of why they were here or why the League needed to cover their tracks with a bounty, but something else. It had nothing to do with Lola because she has their full trust. Although she almost killed them today, he knew that it was to help them understand the dangers that awaited out there. He had to thank her for that. Because of his sessions, he learned to trust his instincts and to grow with them. Right now, they were going off as he gazed out of the window...

_Am I being watched?_

And now, for the preview!

We get a sneak peek at Lola's agency!

This place is huge!

And it has a workshop!

Wow, this kid doesn't play around when it comes to Hero work.

And there are many files on different Villains that we can use for research! This is perfect!

Next time:

The Diamond Monarch!

Poor Yugi...

Go Beyond!

PLUS ULTRA!


	7. Chapter 6: The Diamond Monarch

_Date: Uńknown_

_#ime: Unknown_

_Loc@tion: Unknown_

Tomura placed around the floor in frustration as the other Villains gathered in a circle. When he and his colleagues reported back to Overhaul explaining that their targets got away, he almost killed them. He left Kurogiri alone because the power was too much for him to handle. If only he was sent to grab one of the other ones, he would successfully bring them to his hideout. Then, the massacre would begin...

...But, no...Overhaul had other plans.

"Overhaul...always taking charge..." he muttered. "He thinks that he's the boss. It's his fault that they're gone, that we lost them! This guy is really ticking me off! If I grabbed them one by one, by myself, we could finally get what we wanted! A just society! But, no! He had to come and ruin everything!"

"Well, it's not our fault that you failed so many times," said Dabi, bluntly.

"Shut up! Nobody told you to speak!" Tomura shouted, furiously.

"I'm only stating the obvious, Shigaraki," the burnt man said. "You failed to kill All Might, and now, you failed to grab a single kid. Be happy, though; Toga and I failed, too. That kid I fought was tough. Didn't expect a commoner like him to actually fight a Super Villain. I wish I killed him when I had the chance. He was too naive."

"And the cutie I met had a friend and they fought me, too," Himiko huffed. "I slashed his friend, but not him. I did get a reward, though. I totally killed his friend!"

"Not even a dent on mine," Tomura hissed, "but he was weak as heck! There's no way he could've survived that easily! He was just lucky!"

"Or, you're just at bad everything you do," Dabi remarked. Tomura lunged at him, but a voice cut the brawl short.

"Hey, even if you failed, did you get their names at all?" Twice asked, reading the newspaper.

"No, and why should we care?" Tomura spat.

"Because, if someone knows them, we can find them." Emerging from the darkness was Overhaul. "Those boys don't understand the concept it seems. I mean, come on. They won't make it out of this dimension alive. They don't have Quirks at all. They'll get killed either way, whether we use their Spirit Energy or stab them on the spot."

"But, you said—"

"I know what I said, but if they make it difficult then we'll have no choice but to kill them and use Plan B," Overhaul interrupted.

"And what _is_ 'Plan B', if you don't mind me asking?" Tomura said, mockingly.

"Plan B is, we get the other kid: the one with that stupid light-up powers," he answered.

"Yeah, not a good idea," Twice muttered. "That kid's got some power. Going after her would be bad."

"No, it wouldn't," Overhaul said.

"Catching her is like catching a bull during a bull run! That's suicide!" Twice howled.

"Even a diamond breaks..."

"Yes! And suicide is how we will achieve our goals! You are a genius, Over—You! Zip it! You obviously haven't heard!" Twice pulled out the newspaper, and shoved it into Overhaul's face, Overhaul shuddering slightly. The boss took the time to read the headlines:

**_A NEW HERO RACES INTO BATTLE_**!

**_DIAMOND POLISHES HER HANDSOME RACER TO THE MAX!_**

**_THE DAYTONA 500 WILL BLOW ENDEAVOUR OFF 2ND PLACE!_**

Overhaul cringed. "A new Hero, huh?"

"Dang it!" Tomura growled.

"Well, looks like L.E.D. is calling for reinforcements," Dabi said, gazing upon the picture of the new Hero. "Is he a part of the Diamond Monarch?"

"I bet," Himiko chimed in. "The Diamond Monarch is one of the largest agencies in the world."

Overhaul stared at the picture. "What's his name?"

"He's the Category 5 Hero: Ike Daytona!" Twice said, enthusiastically.

"Ike...he sounds Italian..." Overhaul murmured.

"Yeah, and now, he's the new student teacher at U.A. who's supposedly gonna replace All Might," Twice added. "It was all over the news."

"Now, we have a bigger problem," Tomura said impatiently, scratching his neck violently. "Not only did we lose those kids, we now have to deal with more Heroes coming like meteors! This really starting to tick me off! They should all just die!"

"If you really wish for that, spy on Daytona," Overhaul said, suddenly.

"What?" Tomura snapped his head into Overhaul's direction. _Did he say—_

"Sure, Daytona may seem to be strong, but he's just another clone," said Overhaul. "If you keep a close eye on him, we might be able to find the Guinea pigs. I know someone knows, and they're protecting them."

Tomura...almost cracked a smile. Finally, he could kill the Heroes by himself without the help of those stupid Villains. All these wannabes did was wreck every plan he had made except for their escape. It was about time that they stepped back. Unfortunately, with Kurogiri resting, Tomura would have to find Ike on foot.

He reached the school of U.A. High School, the "prestigious" school that was foolish enough to leave their defenses wide open. If they really cared for their students, they wouldn't have let them come here to begin with. They shouldn't have made this stupid school in the first place.

He looked at the tall wall, separating U.A. from the outside world, in which he had passed through before. He didn't dare touch it. He knew that the school asked the infamously powerful L.E.D. Diamond to amp up the security. _I wish that kid never came here..._

He heard that the school made dorms for the students' safety, to ensure that they will not be attacked by any outside forces.

_Yeah right..._

Recently, they just allowed L.E.D. Diamond to create the training session, screams, explosions, and anything loud being heard from miles away...

He decided to walk around to see the dormitory, but who knew if the wall stretched around that area? Regardless, he still had no choice but to climb over. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Surprisingly...nothing happened. When he jumped over, there was no consequence. _He must've turned it off._ Tomura jogged over the location of the dormitory, finding the large buildings behind the school building. What was sad is that they didn't make it a secret location. He pulled out his binoculars, holding it with only four fingers, to scope out the newest Hero.

He found no one.

How could he find someone by the name of Ike Daytona...if he didn't catch a glimpse at what he looked like? That was an idiot move. Yet, something else caught his eye. He hid behind the trees as he gazed into one of the windows of the 1-A dorm.

He found a boy with spiky, silver hair, which the base of the hair was found strikingly familiar. Yet, the boy's face, when he turned around, wasn't. For some reason, he seemed oddly familiar. Something about him struck his gut, but Tomura didn't understand what it was. _Who is this kid?_

The boy fearfully backed away from the window, probably knowing that he was out there. Changing his mission, Tomura decided to watch that kid instead.

_A while later..._

Jaden, Izuku, and Yugi were walking in the streets of Tokyo, getting directions from Jaden's GPS to find the Diamond Monarch. Jaden pounded on his phone. He hated the GPS because it always gave him the longest route, making him run around in circles. Luckily, Izuku knew of the agency's whereabouts.

"Don't worry about it, Prism," said Izuku. "All Heroes get the sense after their experiences. It's not bad or anything."

"Sure, but I just can't help but feel that I'm being watched," Yugi said, shuddering a little.

"Just blame it on Dia," Jaden said, holding up his phone. "She was the one who made that death trap at school. If anything, she's the one who gave us both paranoia. 'Trying to show you the horrors of heroism' my friggin' butt!"

"How did she give you paranoia?" inquired Izuku.

"She nearly killed us all, and so now, I'm worried that she set traps around the city to test us," Jaden said, looking around.

"You just got here, and now, you're worried about getting booby trapped by a four year-old?"

"Expect the unexpected is her number one rule. I am just making sure that no one gets crushed by a building or a piano."

"I think you watch too many cartoons..." muttered Yugi.

"Cartoons can teach you a thing or two," Jaden replied.

"They really can't," Yugi said.

"Oh, there it is!" Izuku pointed to their left. Yugi and Jaden glanced to their left, their sight encountering a large, glass building seen from afar.

**"GOSH DANG!"** Jaden yelled.

"You said it," Yugi replied. "Is that the Monarch?"

"Yep, it's about ten blocks away," Izuku said.

"Dang, that place is huge," Jaden exhaled.

"Wait, until you see the inside," Izuku murmured.

"How big?" the two Kings asked.

"You'll see." The three walked a little farther as they were greeted by a 3-foot tall bush fence, covered with pink and white colored roses. Later, they encountered a diamond arch and pathway which led to the large building. The sigh over their heads read, "Diamond Monarch". The building was about as wide as the U.A. dorm buildings combined with large, glass windows. The outside was decorated with small diamonds aligned across the middle and a large one resting on top of the roof. _Diamonds are really a girl's best friend._

"Pretty neat, huh?" asked Izuku. They could only gape at this beauty piece of architecture. "That's what we said. Come on." Izuku went ahead.

"This is beautiful," Jaden gasped.

"I can't imagine how long this must've took to build this," said Yugi.

"I never realize how rich this kid was!"

"Well, she is a DJ, and she's only four. She's probably worth millions." They trotted the diamond pathway, opening the doors which revealed a larger-than-life lobby, where people either scrambled, strolled, or happily sat, chatting with their co-workers and friends. Some Heroes flew over them while other raced past them. The lobby smelled heavily of fresh lychee which was peculiar, but it bothered them none. _This is...amazing!_

**_I have never seen anything like this before,_** Yubel said, quietly. **_This must be bigger than Duel Academy!_**

**"It _is_ bigger than Duel Academy!"** Jaden growled in awe. **"Heck, this could be a school for crying out loud!"**

"How did she do this?" Yugi whispered, gazing around the lobby. His eyes shone with awe and astonishment. _This has to be bigger than Kaiba Corp. company-wise._

"Hello there, Izuku," a friendly female voice greeted. Izuku turned to find a middle-aged, dark-skinned woman standing behind a counter. "These must be the other two."

Izuku walked up to the woman, dragging Yugi and Jaden with him. "Yes, this is them."

"What?" They snapped back into reality.

"That's perfect," the woman said, smiling kindly at them. "Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki, am I correct?"

The Kings instinctively positioned themselves into fighting stances, activating their Quirks, but Izuku waved his hands in front of them. "No, guys! It's okay! She's an ally. This is Tyra Williamson."

"I saw that portal up there in the sky the other night at home and then, the bounty came into play at that moment," Tyra explained, quietly. "Dia wanted to sneak past me, but she knew better than to keep a secret from me after all that just happened. Not to worry though, I'll also help you guys get home safely."

"How do we know that?" Yugi asked, skeptically. To him, she could have been a spy.

"Tyra is L.E.D.'s manager," Izuku said. "She's the one who helped her get to the top and build this place. She's also head of the research department and the Assault Team. She also was the one sent those Heroes that night when the bounty started. She gets noted by the alarm system from the prisons that a breakout occurred."

"Really?" the Kings asked.

"Yep, there was no point in keeping it a secret from me," Tyra said. She looked around at the lobby. "Maybe, this isn't the best place to talk about this. Come on."

They began to walk down the corridor where stood different doors. Each was labeled to show off their assigned role. Inside the doors were either conversations, tapping, or grunts, depending on the label on the door. Not to mention, these doors were gigantic. They must have had those with Quirks like Mt. Lady working there.

"So...about the, um..." Yugi was nervous. In fact, both Kings were terrified, knowing that this lady knew about them.

"You guys are safe with me," Tyra said. "I ain't no spy for the Villains. I work with Lola and here at the Diamond Monarch. Anything unnatural that happens is notified to me. I just never expected it to be kids."

"We didn't know that would happen either," Yugi said.

"We seriously need Villain repellent," muttered Jaden.

**_Forget the repellent; you need a bubble,_** Yubel said. **_Honestly, and no offense, you're a disease._**

**"Gee, thanks, Yubel,"** Jaden growled in his throat.

"Do you know the reason why they're here?" asked Izuku.

"Not at all." Tyra shook her head. "In fact, we're unable to locate the League's whereabouts, but the bounty was definitely their doing. When we interrogated some of the escapees, one broke and told us that they set this bounty. Our theory is that they created the bounty to cover their tracks, and if they said your names, it would be easier for the police to find you and catch them. So, they left it unmarked."

"So, that means that with this going on, they would have it easier with their plan in secret," Yugi said.

"But, it wouldn't matter, anyway," Jaden interjected. "Even if they catch, we're still doomed here. We're still gonna die somehow."

"That's why you guys can't make a mistake," Izuku interjected. "Why do you think Lola pushed you to the core? She wanted you guys to be efficient. If you just ran around this place like wild animals then you die like wild animals."

"I get that, but no matter what, Heroes are still in danger because of us," Jaden said, shaking his head.

"But, nobody knows who it is except for us," replied Izuku. "Plus, you guys changed your appearance. It'll make it harder for the League of Villains to find you if they hardly recognize you, and by the looks of it, since they set an anonymous bounty on practically nobody, it's a good chance that they don't know your names. With your codenames, you guys can leave this place easily."

"Aww, but I like it here." Jaden grinned.

"I do, too, but we have friends and family to get back home to," Yugi said. Jaden's breath hitched. His friends...

_Jesse..._

He forgot about what had happened to him. He hoped that they didn't have a second shot at making another portal, because if they did..._they'll all be dead._

Jaden attempted to calm his breathing without anybody noticing that he was frightened, and it worked when an explosion from one door occurred.

The door flew out the window; the room flooded the floor with smoke, coughs sounding the area. Tyra, Izuku, and Jaden looked around to check if everyone was alright. _Where's Yugi?_

Yugi, unfortunately, was caught in that explosion. While Jaden was focused on his memories, Tyra stopped at a door labeled "Metal Workshop." She said that Yusei was in there working. Yugi stepped up to the door and knocked to let him know that they were here, but the door flew off its hinges due to the impact of the explosion.

Yusei rushed out, coughing, trying to get fresh air. His clothes and his face were covered in black smoke. The smoke also fogged up his goggles.

"Hatsume! Are you alright?" he coughed, the sound still ringing in his ears.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open to find a pink-haired girl on top of him. The girl looked up and met his eyes.

"Well, hi there!" she cheered, amiably. "You must be new here!" Yugi meant to look at Yusei, but looked down at what laid on his chest. He blushed, intensely, mentally screaming in his head. _Oh, sweet mother of America!_

_Poor Yugi..._ the others thought.

_I swear I didn't to do that, Lord! Honest! I'm really, really sorry!_ Yugi cried.

"Hatsume, you good?" Yusei asked, helping the girl up.

"Yessir, Mr. Daytona!" The girl perked up, gleefully, leaving Yugi a mess on the floor.

Jaden began to snicker. "He probably never got that close to a girl before." A wrench hit his head, causing him to hiss and breathe fire. Yusei shook his head at him. "Oh, shut up!"

"Sorry, guys," Yusei said. "I didn't expect that to happen. I guess I put too much power into that engine."

"No, you didn't," the girl said, smiling. "I crossed wires to keep the engine from dying out so quickly after use."

"Let's try to do that again." Yusei smiled, sweetly. "Oh, guys, this is Mei Hatsume. She's a part of the Support Department at U.A. She works here to make support items for the Assault Team, and sometimes, she just makes them for fun."

"Hi there! And, sorry about the explosion!" Mei cheered.

Yugi quickly stood up, collecting himself. "It's fine! We've been through worse."

"I know! The Uproar of Beta!" she squealed. _Uproar of Beta?_

"That's what the other students call it," Yusei explained. "It's the training session that we did recently."

"Oh...you mean, _Hell_," Jaden said.

"We call it, _Hell_," Yusei corrected. "Hatsume, why don't you take a break for right now? I'll call you back in when it's time."

"Sure thing, Mr. Daytona!" Mei happily skipped away.

"She's a very sweet kid," Yusei said, walking into the workshop. "Anyway, come in. Excuse the mess. We were working on a new vehicle." He seemed a little jumpy than normal.

Tyra waved off and left. The two Kings gaped at the workshop. Despite the explosion, it was very clean. It was a large and cool bluish white room with high-tech computers, new tools and those big, matching tool boxes, a testing area, fresh blueprints, shelves, etc. They had never seen anything quite as beautiful as this. Lola does not play.

"That's what I said when I first came here," Yusei chuckled. "Dia brought me here on my first day, and well, I fell in love."

"Probably the only girlfriend you'll ever get!" Jaden laughed.

_Lola and Jaden have the same mindset...it's scary..._ Yusei thought, raising an eyebrow.

"So, what were you and Hatsume working on?" Izuku asked.

Yusei pulled out a blueprint and flattened it on the table, pinning it down. When they gazed upon the neat drawing, they were slightly confused. It was a motorcycle with a different design than the average bike. It leaned toward the design of a Kawasaki Ninja, but it was more futuristic. It had electromagnetic wheels, and, when "hovering", it said on the bottom of the wheels, the wheels retract, allowing a powerful electromagnetic pulse to form and lift the weight of both the rider and the bike.

"Dude, just get a Kawasaki," Jaden said, confused.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Yusei inquired, chuckling. "You don't know this, but I was an orphan, so I couldn't easily get the things I wanted like you guys did. Instead, as I grew up, I learned that everything has value. That was when I learned to build and create things like this on my own. My Duel Runner was something I made with my friends, not store-bought. It looks months to build, but we kept pushing and then, finally, it worked like a charm. Besides, I find great joy in this. If I just buy something then it wouldn't be as precious to me. To me, working hard means that everything will pay off in the future. Nothing comes for free, you know."

They understood that very well. Although younger than him and different in aspects, Yusei was still very wise, and they understood that this is what he loved to do. No wonder why he was a little jumpy. He was excited to be a part of this workshop.

"That's pretty cool, Yusei," Jaden said, smiling. "Sorry about saying that."

"I'm not offended at all," Yusei said. "It's fine if you didn't know."

"So, what is this for?" Yugi asked.

"This project is called the Fortune Project," Yusei said. "This bike right here will help the police catch the convicts that escaped prison. I'm also stashing one away for myself to help enhance my Quirk, and...maybe book in some joyrides." He chuckled. "It can pinpoint the Villain's location in 1.4 to 4.7 seconds by collecting data of Quirk activation through a super scan. It also has armor to resist wind pressure or sound speed, and the hovering part is to help find the Villain in a bird's eye view in case of traffic and citizens blocking the area. The space in between the wheels is electromagnetic suspension which will keep the wheels from breaking off since there won't be any armor on it."

"And the metal overall?" Izuku questioned.

"I tested out a lot of metal that might work for the job, and..." Yusei looked over his shoulder to a test room filled with burnt, twisted, and broken metal. "...we're still working on it..."

"You know, if we were in the MCU, you could use Vibranium," Jaden said, scratching his head. "I mean, hello? Strongest metal in the world?"

**_You and your Superhero movies..._**

"If Lola knew the king of Wakanda, she would get me some..." Yusei said, sarcastically.

Yugi looked around the room, realizing that someone wasn't here with him. "Where's Jonas?"

"That's the best part about this place," Yusei said, smiling. "Young Heroes like Jonas who didn't get the chance to enroll into the Hero Course at U.A. are given the opportunity to train in the Diamond Monarch's Assault Team."

"Lola's manager and Izuku mentioned that," Yugi remembered.

"They're Heroes that are being trained and that are allowed to fight in different locations since they're licensed by the Diamond Monarch," Izuku explained. "The Assault Team is split into different groups by age. Each group is given a training room where the settings can be adjusted by level of experience. Sometimes, Lola would come in and train with them. Sometimes, she would give them a session she made or she literally trains with them as their opponent." They shuddered. They remembered how powerful that kid was.

**_Well, she's not all that evil, now that I think about it,_** Yubel said. **_Despite her harsh training, she's so sweet to give these children a chance to be Heroes. She really does care._**

"She loves everyone here," Yusei said. "When she started the Youth Quirks Training Program for teens at ages 12 to 18 for the Assault Team, Jonas was the first. He tried out for the Hero Course, but he didn't make it and was placed into the Support Course due to his grades in math, science, and welding. Lola saw that potential and, because she knew him for a long time, she gave him the very first spot beforehand."

**"Wow, that's so cool!"** Jaden roared, happily. **"Now, Jonas has the chance to kick some butt with the rest of the Heroes!"**

A shelf suddenly fell over behind Yugi, almost taking him down with it. They slowly glanced at the fallen shelf. "And...as a bonus, he was a new support item..."

**"That midget gave him the Death Note..."** Jaden growled, deeply.

"I knew I said 'I want to see the Diamond Monarch' by force," Yugi mumbled.

"He got that, yesterday, and he's been trying to kill me with it," Yusei said, casually. "A piano nearly fell on my head. I don't know where it came from or how it got there; it was just there."

"That kid just went from kind to shinigami," Izuku said.

Yusei pounded his fist into his palm, excitedly. "Hey, why don't you guys come and meet the Assault Team? You know, to see what it's like?"

"To die cartoon style? Sure!" Jaden cheered, sarcastically.

**_Jaden, we won't let that happen,_** said Yubel. **_Besides, seeing the Assault Team will mean having strong Heroes to train with. That is, if you want to apply. So, how good is the Youth's Assault Team?_**

"Really freaking good." Yusei led them out of the workshop and to the training room. Inside the room was a huge glass window separating the Heroes from those in the control center. "Kansei!"

_Must be his codename._

Hearing his codename, Jonas turned around from the glass. "Oh, hey, Ike! Prism, Deku, Friedom!"

"So, this is the training room, huh?" Jaden said.

**_This is amazing,_** Yubel said in awe, **_but...I expected it to be a little more..._**

"Outdoorsy? Yeah, many people do before they start, but it stops damage bills from rising," said Jonas. "The walls are made from rubber polymer that is stronger than the Wubble Bubble Ball. Any attacks or impacts that are forced into them bounce back."

"I thought you were training in there with Shinso and Muse," Yusei said.

"Yeah, but my new support got a little outta hand, so I decided to sit out," Jonas said.

"So, is that why the shelf almost landed on me?" Yugi inquired.

"No, I did that earlier," Jonas said, bluntly, then smiling and jumping a little. "At least, I know it works."

"But, it failed," Yusei stated, puzzled.

"But, it still works!" Jonas hissed. He turned back to the control panel. "Hey, Muse! Kaiju, three o'clock! Shinso! Can you brainwash Mothra?"

"Not really!" the owner of the voice named Shinso called. "I can try!"

"Just checking!" Jonas called back.

**_Shinso and Muse?_** Yubel inquired.

"Hitoshi Shinso is one of the students at U.A. that L.E.D. chose to train in the program since he was denied his chance to be a Hero," Yusei said, "and Muse is a middle schooler who trains here with her older sister, another student who was given this opportunity."

"Hey, is that Ike Daytona?" the girl known as Muse called. "'Sah, dude!" Then, she grunted after being hit.

"She sounds cool," Jaden said, smiling.

"Yeah, Muse has a Quirk called Element which allows her to control the elements of wind, fire, earth, electricity, and water around her," Izuku said. "She can even manipulate other Quirks if they're an Elemental type."

**_That's very intriguing,_** Yubel thought out loud. **_And powerful._**

"And Shinso?" Yugi asked.

"Shinso has a Quirk called Brainwash in which he will ask a question, and if you answer, he can control you," Yusei replied. "You just have to be careful when he uses it. Sometimes, he activates it without knowing."

"That's so sweet!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yep." A timer buzzed, indicating that the session was over, and stepped out a purple haired male with tired, matching eyes, and a tall girl with light brown curly hair and green eyes: Hitoshi and Muse.

"So, how do we do, Kansei?" asked Muse, walking to Jonas.

"Your speed has improved greatly along with you, Shinso," Kansei said. "Keep it up and you're ready."

"Dope!" Muse said. She glanced over to the boys. "Ike! Did you see me out there! Pretty lit, right!"

"Yeah, that was great, Muse," Yusei said, confidently. She came up to Ike to give him a high five, and then, the Kings stared at her. _DANG! SHE'S TALL!_

"So, who are these guys?" she asked, jerking her head to Yugi and Jaden.

"These guys are the recruits," Izuku said. "This is Prism and Friedom."

"Awesome! We needed more people," she said. "The bounty's got a little bigger within a matter of weeks, so we kinda need all the help we can get. Why can't these guys just go home—Oh, wait! They ain't got no lives to live! Don't do drugs, kids."

Jaden chuckled at her comment. "I like this kid."

"So, how's your sister?" Ike asked.

"Still mad at that Villain for busting her kneecap like a bottle, but she got the surgery, cried like a baby over lookin' like a ragdoll, and now, she's acting like she can't move, but that was the first week," Muse babbled. "She's doing better. She tried to sneak in training, but Dad had to throw her in Dia's office to watch her. I feel bad for her."

"Yeah, I bet it must hurt during surgery," Yugi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I feel bad for Dia because she has to watch her, but...yeah, that too," Muse said, as she walked out.

"That kid is cool." Jaden smiled.

"Yeah, let's go see Ms. Diamond," Hitoshi said.

"What was she doing?" Izuku asked.

"She was calling the police station," he answered.

"Why?" the three Kings asked.

"I'm sorry, L.E.D.," an officer said over the phone. "I wish I knew where they are, but they're really covering their tracks on us. How is your end?"

"Static..." Lola said, grimly. "All...static! With all of this bullcrap going on, I can't even focus on pinpointing the captured Heroes' locations and watch my agency simultaneously. I have kids to train and keep safe, Tsukauchi. Not to mention, we have a new Hero to protect from the bounty. It's straight up crap that he has to go through this when he just got here."

"I heard ya, kid," Officer Naomasa Tsukauchi said. "Do you think you might have time after?"

"No, because Ike and I have to meet with the other Heroes for a debriefing and discussion of battle plans at 6:30," Lola sighed. "I would ask All Might to go with him, but I don't know how they'll react. Plus, I gotta babysit." A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes perked her head up, glaring at her.

"I see, well...it can't be helped..." sighed Officer Naomasa. "Did you at least find other Villains to interrogate and see what they know?"

"No, because every gosh dang time I try, they somehow commit suicide, like jumping off the buildings, or shooting themselves in the head, or breaking their tooth which is apparently filled with poison," she answered, frustrated. "You know, Hydra style. Jack-A's..."

"Well, what can we do?" he muttered. "Okay, just call me back when you get a lead, and we'll talk. Can you try to ask the one sister to start a stakeout?"

"She can't fight; she's got a knee injury, but it's healing quickly, from the looks of it," Lola said, taking a peek at the girl's knee, "and Muse is training for capture and interrogation in about an hour from now."

"Sounds like you're booked," he said.

"Yeah, and what makes it worse is that I have a concert to do, tonight, after the debriefing!" she shouted. "Gosh, why did this happen?"

"That's the situation; we don't know why," Naomasa said. "The League is hiding behind this bounty very well. They're stopping our tech team from pinpointing their location, creating viruses in the computers."

"Well, Ike has started a project called the Fortune Project," Lola said. "He's making a motorcycle that has a super sensor that will scan an area of 706.3 yards. It has also a hover feature that'll fly you around to make their image stand out."

"Wow...that is some smart kid," said he. "Where did you find him?"

"At the Kamino Ward," Lola said, simply.

"Alright, well, call me back if you can," Naomasa said.

"Okay, see ya, man." Lola hung up, slumping in her seat and sighing. "What am I gonna do?" _I can't even make the portal to get the Kings home without getting distracted by these guys..._

"Sorry you got a lot on your plate, Lola..." the girl said. Her expression softened into sadness.

"Man, you apologize too much," Lola whispered. "Hun, this isn't your fault. Honestly, this is all horse crap sprinkled all over Japan. I can't even focus on the things in front of me, like you. If I go out, I come back, you're gone, and I'll get a call from your dad that another Villain bust **_both_** of your friggin' kneecaps."

"That was not my fault," the girl said, shaking her head.

"Ya' got down and funky with it when ya' should've got up and funky with it," Lola said in her usual sassy tone.

"I can't predict moves like you can," she said.

"You can if you tried, Bre," the child said. "Yes, this is hard, but we need all the help we can get. You're still young, so these things won't become second nature for a while."

"Easy for you to say," the girl, Bre, said. "You're a super genius. You can catch on quickly. As for me, it's harder because I'm not as athletic as everyone else. Plus, my Quirk isn't...combat worthy."

"If you can dodge a cannonball, you can dodge a sucker punch," Lola said, smirking. "We just need a little more training together. We'll get through it, Bre, and soon, you'll be a great Hero!"

Bre smiled. "Thanks. I'll try my best." A knock came from the door. "Looks like you got company."

Lola turned her chair around as the door opened to reveal the three Kings, Izuku, Muse, Hitoshi, and Jonas. "Hello, I have been awaiting your arrival." She turned around with a bubble pipe in her tiny hand.

"Did you wait all day like that just for us?" Jaden asked, raising a brow.

"I was practicing that earlier today, and I also know you called me a midget a little earlier," Lola snapped. "I would beat you with a metal stick, but I had to watch that one." She pointed to Bre who sat on her office couch. Bre wore a light blue armor fabric shirt with a breastplate, a white skirt and shorts, a silver belt, white gloves, and armored heeled boots. A bandage was wrapped around her left knee. Her sister wore a similar supersuit, but instead of a skirt and full gloves, she wore pants and fingerless gloves, and her suit was scarlet red, gold, and black.

"Oh, hi—"

"HEY, RIA!" Muse shouted, strutting with her arms in the air.

_Dear gosh, Kelani..._

"Okay?" Yusei stared at Kelani. "How's your knee, Armoria?"

"Still hurts, but I can manage," Armoria said. "Thank you, Mr. Daytona."

"Guys, this is Armoria, Muse's older sister," Yusei introduced. "Ria, these are my friends, the Spectral Hero: Prism, and the Legendary Hero: Friedom."

"Nice to meet you, Armoria," Yugi greeted amiably, approaching her to shake her hand.

"You too, Prism," she returned, giving him a big smile and taking his hand to shake.

"Your little sister is very tall—"

"We don't talk about it!" Bre babbled.

"She's mad that her sister outgrew her," Yusei whispered, leaning over a little to Jaden's ear. Jaden nodded in understanding.

"So, what was going on?" Hitoshi asked.

"The police," Lola said. "Officer Naomasa Tsukauchi called me, wondering if I had a lead."

"_And_?" They wanted her to continue.

"It's horse crap," Lola cursed through censored translation. "I'm getting too distracted. I can't even remember what I was supposed to do after this. Seriously. Ria, what was I supposed to do after this?"

"Train my sister in interrogation, go to a debriefing with the A.M.O.U.F.J.J., and you have a concert," Bre remembered.

"A concert? Now?" exclaimed Muse. "Can I replace you?"

"A.M.O—What?" Jaden questioned.

"Muse, no," Armoria said, irritated. "All Might and the Other Unfortunately Famous Jerks of Japan." They all stared at her funny. "Like anyone will remember the other Pro Heroes that aren't Number One! Muse doesn't!"

_"I just don't care,"_ Muse laughed. _"They just as crooked as Kansei's hairline. It's a jacked up society, bro."_

_"You do realize no one can understand you, right?"_

_"I don't give a freak~!"_

_English?_

_"Enough,"_ Lola said. "Thanks, Ria. Yeah, see? Now, I can't remember crap! I think I'm getting Alzheimer's..."

"That's for old people," Jonas said.

"I don't give two freaks!" Lola cursed.

"Watch it!" Yusei yelled. "Lola, it's alright. I'll go to the debriefing with someone else, or if nobody's open, I'll take Armoria with me."

"No, no, Ike." Lola waved it off. "I can do this. I can still remember some things like...crap, I forgot what was on my playlist for tonight! DANG IT!"

The Kings flinched at her screaming. They had never seen her this frustrated. She was always on top of things, but now, she was just as hot of a mess as Yugi was earlier.

"Wait!" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Prism, Friedom! I think I got a job for you guys here! To start off your first day here, you'll be a part of the Watchdogs. The Watchdogs are the lookout that sends Tyra, my manager, the updates on criminal activity."

"Well, that sounds fun," Jaden said, bored.

"WELL, LIFE IS FULL OF FREAKING DISAPPOINTMENTS, SNAKEFACE! YOU LIVE, YOU LEARN, SO SHUT THE FREAK UP, DANG IT!" she screamed. "I need a nap..."

"You do," the sisters said.

"You guys are with me," Armoria grunted as she stood. "Diamond placed me in the Watchdogs due to my knee injury."

"She was dumb enough to let a Villain bust her Nico Nico Kneecaps," Jonas snickered.

"Shut up, Kansei!" she yelled. "Come on, I'll show you to the stakeout room."

"And, this is alright with you, Diamond?" asked Ike.

"Yep! Anything to stop this bounty," L.E.D. said. "Heroes are captured a little more often, but if we keep a massive number of Heroes coming, they'll have to give sooner or later, and I get to blow up the League of Villains! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**_She was right,_** Yubel whispered. **_She does need a nap..._**

Later on that evening, L.E.D. Diamond and Ike Daytona went to the police office. The child got the nap that she needed when they drove off with Tyra. Unfortunately, L.E.D. forgot her session with Kelani, but Kelani let her off. Ike was a little intimidated, seeing unfamiliar Heroes, but he slightly shuddered at the sight of Endeavour. He scowled slightly to himself. He had the chance to see more of Endeavour, and his assumptions were correct. _He's a rich brat..._

During the debriefing, everyone was yelling at each other about the assault plan, but Endeavour was the one doing most of the yelling at L.E.D. Diamond about "wasting precious time."

"You stupid singing, dancing brat!" he yelled. "Why aren't you doing your dang job? The Heroes need you to stay on top of the bounty, and now, they're getting captured!"

"Well, sorry if I'm trying to recruit more Heroes to overwhelm our enemies!" Lola shouted. "You should be doing the same—Oh, wait! You're not 'cause you only care about yourself! Always soaking in a steaming hot bath of fortune and fame while everybody else dies for your lazy, bratty butt! Sometimes, I wish someone would come beat you in the head with a butter sock, you filthy son of a bi—" Yusei lethally glared at her. "—You filthy son of a butternut squash!" He nodded.

"Oh really? I'm not recruiting anyone?"

"You're not! I just checked your stupid agency, and that place is emptier than that walnut you call a head! Yo' mama gave you life! She can take it right back!"

"So can yours..."

"HA! Joke's on you! I ain't got no mama!" She obviously showed no shame. The others Pros gaped at her, stunned. Yusei sighed, heavily, a bit amused with the fight but highly apologetic of Lola. He understood her position. It was sorrowful to know someone her age has no parents. _What happened to them?_

"Enough, you two!" barked the Pro Hero, Edgeshot.

"Oh no, let's not stop! I know Ike got somethin' to say, right Ike?" She clapped his back.

He slowly shifted his gaze to her without turning his head. "I am not going to jail..." _Again..._

"Can we please focus on the plan of attack?" Edgeshot asked, irritated.

"We can!" Lola grinned. "Just drown him, or get his mama on the phone to make her slap his jaw off! Now, _that_ would be a miracle!"

"If we carpooled, I will drive off a cliff if it means I don't get to see your chipmunk cheeks ever again!" Endeavour snapped.

"Yeah, but everyone will miss you...not me! I'll be wipin' my butt on your tombstone!" Yusei rubbed his temples. _I should've asked to stay and watch Armoria._

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me, Barbecue Pit!"

"I can't wait to get my spot back once you die."

"Well, it ain't gon' happen in ninety years, Aunt Jemina!"

"How about I just lock you in the closet without food or water? How does that blow your hair back, Blart?"

"I'm surprised yo' kids ain't charged you for pedophilia—"

"ENOUGH!" Yusei screamed. Everybody jumped at Ike's sudden outburst, surprised at his vocal range. He panted a little. "Can we _PLEASE_ just get on with our plan?"

"How about you shut up? Stay out of this, Daytona," Endeavour hissed as the flames around his body growled a little like Jaden.

"No, because nobody wants to hear you rant on about how a kid stole the spotlight from you!" Ike shouted. "Sorry if the kid kicked your butt off the podium. Not my fault she trains harder than you." Endeavour turned away from him. "Now...how are we going to attack if we don't know where the League of Villains are? Their signals have been blocked."

"Well, someone has to know something," said the Pro Hero, Death Arms.

"We tried that already; my threats of bombing the country aren't doing crap to scare them," Diamond said.

"Does every plan have to, like, involve bombs with you?" Pro Hero, Mt. Lady, griped.

"Like I'm gonna do it, hoochie mama," the child said.

"Stop that," Yusei whispered, pulling on her ear.

"Ike, how is that motorcycle coming along?" All Might asked.

"The engine...kinda sorta blew up," Yusei answered, grimly.

"What else is new?" muttered Endeavour.

"Nobody asked for your comment, Endeavour," Yusei said through his teeth. Now, he was really becoming annoyed. "It's not hard to repair. I ran through the calculations with one of the Support Team's recruits, and it shouldn't take too long to build."

"And does anyone, besides L.E.D., have any recruits that they've been training?" Edgeshot asked.

"Yes, actually—"

"Your son doesn't count, Hades," Lola said.

"Actually, it does, L.E.D.," said Woods. "Please, calm down."

"I'm sorry..." she said, genuinely. Ike patted the top of her head.

"Where and when was the last time we saw the League of Villains?" inquired Ike.

"Last time we saw them was after the attack on the students at the training camp in the Beast Forest during the summer," said Eraserhead, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Until now, we haven't heard from them."

"So, this just came suddenly..." Yusei muttered. _Because of us..._

"Yep..." Everyone stayed silent.

He saw their emotions dripping out. He couldn't help but feel that this was their fault. They all felt horrible about even being here. It was them that they were after, but they only threw in the Heroes to make everything harder and place them as trophies for their victories.

"Anyway, when you tried to interrogate them, what happened?" Yusei asked, hoping to not poke a nerve. "I was looking over some of the files of the bounty hunters that were caught, and their status has been labeled 'dead'."

"Some managed to escape while some committed suicide which led us to believe that they had some of the information that we needed," Endeavour said. "I guess Diamond isn't as threatening as she was before. So, that means—"

Ike grabbed the back of Endeavour's head and slammed him into the wall, leaving a crater. "Nobody cares!" Ike shouted. "Now, shut up! Nobody wants to hear any more of your complaints with this kid! Do you hear me!"

"I can't wait until you're out of my hair when Diamond falters," Endeavour said, pushing his head back but received another slam in the head into the wall, the crater getting bigger.

"And I can't wait until I see your tombstone, old man!" Ike yelled. "Please, continue before I blow my lid!"

"Okay?" All Might muttered. He looked at Lola. _He gets that from you._ Lola only shrugged.

"Diamond's threats aren't working, but it's not because she's not threatening," Eraserhead said. "No, she still threatens to bomb the country if the Villains don't surrender, but we think they're being told to die."

"They're being told?" inquired Ike, calmly, throwing Endeavour down onto the floor.

"Yes, probably when they're busted out, they're given the info, but they're just playing dumb with us and taking advantage of the bounty to kill their rivals or Heroes who had thrown them into jail to make us feel their pain, but if they're under pressure, they are ordered to kill themselves to keep anyone from extracting the information," All Might explained.

"And I so wanted to test out my new sodium pentothal, complete with an electric shock in case they try to break the chemical bonding of their blood and the serum because studies have shown that Villains are more likely to have methods of countering the chemical's effect depending on their Quirk," Lola said, game show-style. Everyone gave her a look. "Oh, come on! At least let me have some fun! I'm gonna turn into an oldie like Mt. Lady who just scarfs down ice cream like she depressed or some crap! Like, eat a salad, woman! You're gonna look like Thor in five years, sad and fat!"

"Why is she even here?" Mt. Lady asked. "Because she's Number One?"

Lola glared at her with a grudging expression. "Even though I don't act like a Hero, all serious and whatever, and I make threats and train kids until their bones are nothing but dust, but at least I actually care about saving people! I was put on this planet for that reason! I don't care about the money or fame unlike you!"

"You little!" Ike raised a hand, wind blowing. She scowled at him. "Soon, you won't be able to protect her."

"At least, I won't turn on her," he muttered, "like you did. Just because she's stronger." _Heroes...I cannot believe this. Sam was better than this...These guys are nothing like Sam._

_They're disgusting...just like everybody else!_

_What...what am I thinking?_ Kamui shook his head. "Everyone, please, settle down. You, too, Ike. I know you're new here, but please, don't start a fight, and Ms. Diamond, I expect a lot more from you."

"I'm sorry, Kamui..." He felt a connection between those two, despite the fact that they haven't fought. _Maybe, she's better when he's around._

Then, Yusei thought about the theory. _If any of that is true, then, that means the League of Villains are trying really hard to keep our kidnapping a secret, but why—_

An explosion startled the Heroes. A couple of minutes of comprehending the situation, Lola's phone began to ring; Tyra was calling on the emergency line. She slid the green button. "Diamond, there has been an ambush at the police station! Multiple Villains detected! There are about eight! Hurry! They're calling reinforcements!"

"Crap! Eight Villains have attacked the police station, and now, they're calling reinforcements!" Lola cursed. "Ike, lead the Assault Team, and take Prism and Friedom to the frontlines! And make sure Armoria doesn't sneak out!"

Ike raced out of the building, faster than the speed of sound. _Crap...how did we let this happen?_

_...9 minutes earlier..._

Jaden banged his head against the keyboard, so bored out of his mind that he almost fell sleep until his head hit the keys.

"You gotta stay awake, Friedom," Armoria scolded, lightly.

**"This is soooooo boring,"** Jaden complained. **"Can't we go and train? Jonas can watch this..."**

"No," Yugi said. "We have to stay here, L.E.D.'s orders."

**"AW! THIS IS JUST DUMB!"** Jaden roared.

**_Stay calm, Jaden,_** Yubel said, quietly. **_We'll get that time. Just be patient. By the way, can one of you ask Armoria what her Quirk is? I would love to know._**

"I got you, Yubel." Yugi turned to Armoria. "So, Armoria...I was kinda wondering; what is your Quirk?"

"Not talkin' 'bout it," she said, staring at the screen.

"She's too insecure about her Quirk," said Muse, watching the other screen. "She thinks it's not good enough."

"Does it involve combat?" Yugi asked.

"None, whatsoever," she said.

"Is that why that Villain bust your kneecaps so easily?" Jaden asked.

"Yes..." she said, irritated. "I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, come on!" Jaden got up and shook Bre, vigorously.

"No, I'm not saying a word," Bre said. Yugi watched the monitors. A roaring feeling stabbed his gut violently.

His eyes bounced from one camera to another. _Somebody's watching the cameras._

Bre and Jaden stopped their argument, noticing Yugi's behavior. "Prism?"

Yugi kept staring at the monitors, hoping from screen to screen, but spoke, "Do you guys ever get that feeling that someone's watching?"

Armoria looked at Friedom, then back to Prism. _"Méfier de l'eau qui dort."_

"What?"

**_Still waters run deep,_** Yubel whispered.

**"I never knew you spoke a different language,"** Jaden whispered.

**_Your classmate, Monoma, spoke a lot of French to you...I'm just glad you never understood what he said..._**

"What does that mean?" asked Yugi as he heard Jaden and Yubel's tiny conversation, but he played dumb to keep Yubel a secret.

"We heard it from a student in Class 1-A," Kelani said. "It means, 'Still waters run deep', meaning to be careful of those you trust. It's also another one of L.E.D.'s rules of being a Superhero."

"Not really surprised," Yugi said, "but..."

"It's actually good to have a strong instinct," Izuku said.

"I understand that, but it's not just instinct," Yugi interjected. "It's...like this feeling that I have when I know something is wrong...like...I've felt this somewhere before."

_And he had..._

He felt a familiar gaze, watching him, especially him, through the cameras.

_He tripped over and fell to the ground on his face, accidentally tossing the remains of the older model. The man in a dark blue hoodie who he had bumped into stared at him as he stood up.__"Dang, I'm so sorry, sir," Yugi said, apologetically and quickly, bowing. He grabbed the Duel Disk and ran off but when he looked back, the man was still staring at him which he found creepy._

One of the monitors flashed a bright light. The others looked to the monitor.

An explosion had occurred at the police station!

Officer Naomasa Tsukauchi coughed violently as he called to his colleagues, "Is everyone alright!"

"Oh, not really," a sinister voice said, cackling. "Don't worry. Their lives won't matter after we kill them, right?" Naomasa flinched at the voice. He knew who it was. He froze, unable to move as the image cleared, including Yugi, who helplessly watched. They looked over to the phones. _Diamond! I gotta call her!_

Unsuccessful to reach the phone, Naomasa was knocked out, but instead of grabbing the phone, Yugi smashed the alarm, warning Tyra of the situation.

_"ASSAULT TEAM!"_ Yugi screamed over the intercom. _"HEAD OVER TO THE HOSU POLICE STATION! THERE HAS BEEN AN ATTACK BY THE BOUNTY HUNTERS!"_

"Who's that guy?" Jaden yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"His name is Muscular," Muse said. "He's...a disgusting son of a gun! Izuku fought him when they were attacked at the training camp during the summer. He also was the one who killed two Heroes known as Water Hose, a married couple with a Water Quirk. He likes it when people bleed! Like, dude! You need some milk!" Jaden shivered. _Not another one..._

Jaden's scaly face began to turn a bit green. He did not want to be in that situation, again. He tried to breathe again, but it didn't help. All he did was run out of the room.

"Armoria, call Dad," Muse ordered.

"Why do I always have to call Dad?" Ria complained.

"'Cause...I don't feel like it," Muse said, smiling.

"You're a freaking donkey," Armoria cursed.

"I don't care!" Muse ran out of the room with Izuku.

"You guys might as well go, too," Bre said. "I won't be able to help you in the frontlines, but I can try to do something." Yugi heard the tone that she tried to hide. _She's unsure of herself._

"Go!" she barked and Prism ran out.

At the entrance, he met up with Yusei. "Where's Jaden?"

"He's right—oh, crap!" Yugi accidentally cursed, taking Yusei aback, but he brushed it off. "Jaden?"

"Not again!" Yusei yelled. "We don't have time! Lola needs help!"

"But, Jaden! She needs him, too!" Yugi argued.

"The Villains are calling in reinforcements," Yusei said. "Who knows? Maybe after looking around in the workshop, Jaden might find a support item to help us bust these Villains. If he doesn't make it to the battle field by the time we get there, we'll call him."

"Alright." Then, they sped off to Hosu City.

_In Hosu..._

Fire ignited the building, and L.E.D. Diamond managed to run out with quite a few officer but was unable to find Naomasa and Kenji Tsuragamae, the Chief of the Hosu Police Force. _Looks like I won't be able to make that concert. Thank goodness!_

Luckily, more Heroes were on the way. Lola was forced to call them since the situation was bigger than she thought. The bounty hunters' reinforcements came quicker than Ike running out of the building.

"L.E.D.!" All Might came running toward her.

"All Might!" she yelled. "Back up! Get away from here!" _Dang it, Yusei, where are you?_

"L.E.D.! There are still more people in the building!" Kamui called, running out.

"You know, this is actually a good thing because we might actually get lucky and find a Villain who understands the truth behind this!" Diamond yelled. She set the officers in a spot away from the fire. She looked around to watch for any Villains.

"Any Villains around?" Eraser asked.

"Nope! I do—" She was forced back by a powerful punch. She skidded her feet against the asphalt as she positioned herself in a low fighting stance to stop herself. Once she looked up, she saw a few familiar faces. "Great...what's up, Spinner?"

A reptile stood with a sinister smile, his face hidden with a filthy white mask and a huge sword resting on his back. "It's so great to meet you in person, Ms. L.E.D. Diamond!"

"Awww~! Flattery is gonna get you killed, you know that, hun?" Diamond said in an angelic tone, batting her silver eyes.

"I know that," the Villain, Spinner, said.

"How did you get out?" she asked, a little anger manifesting in her tone.

"Oh, thanks for the reminder." Spinner snatched the sword from his back, the wraps falling off to reveal multiple blades. "I have to thank my colleagues for busting me out! Plus, someone wants to see you..."

A man beside him smacked his head. "Don't you remember what he said? We can't catch her or else our plans fail. That's straight suicide."

"So what, Magne? She's gonna die like the rest of them!" Spinner came rushing toward Lola, who just smirked.

_This should be fun!_

Ike and Prism stopped at where they were supposed to meet the other Heroes and the Assault Team, but they were confronted by multiple Villains occupying many Pros.

"Oh, dang!" Yugi exclaimed, brushing his hair back. "There are so many Villains! How are gonna take them all down?"

"That's where we come into play," Yusei exhaled. He searched around the area. "Where's Jaden?"

"Crud...thought he would be here," Yugi mumbled. Yusei began to mess with his unit, searching for Jaden's name in his contacts until someone came flying at them, knocking Yusei back. "Ike!"

"I'm alright!" Ike called, grunting a little.

"Dad!" Muse rushed toward them, now noticing Ike under him. "Ike, you good, man?"

"Yeah, just, uh...who is this?" Ike asked.

"That's my dad," Muse said.

The man grunted as he stood up quickly, picking up Ike by the mint green jacket of his supersuit to place him down on his feet. He was his height, white and bald with a slightly gray goatee and blue eyes. He wore a black tank top with camo boxing shorts. He also had black Nike sneakers and black boxing gloves. Yusei was scared to death by this man. He just suddenly grabbed his jacket, wondering if he was going to pound him into the ground.

The man set him down, clapping Ike's shoulder. "You okay, kid?"

Ike shivered. Yugi, luckily by his side, spoke for him. "Yeah, he is."

"Don't be scared, Ike," Muse said. "This dude may look like he's just gonna beat the crap outta you for no reason, but he's a teddy bear."

"Yeah, it's okay, kid," her father said, holding out his gloved hand. "I'm the Knockout Hero, Wardog."

"N-Nice to meet you, sir," Ike said, quivering in a desperate attempt to keep calm.

"What happened?" Prism asked.

"More Villains came in like drunk drivers," Muse said. "We're all gonna friggin' die!"

"And, I don't think he should be here right now," Wardog said, pointing to Prism.

"L.E.D. asked me to bring Prism and another one, but he's not here," Ike said.

"What are we working with?" Prism asked.

"We have a lot of Villains in this sector; some are trying to escape," Wardog said.

"And he and his kid are dealing with me," a male voice said, turning the Heroes' attention. Yugi recognized the man. _Muscular..._

_"Give me a second eye~!"_ Muse sang.

Yusei, understanding her, covered her mouth as he noticed that Muscular was missing an eye. "Muse! No!"

"You don't have to cover for her, kid," replied Muscular, giving a toothy smirk. "She's gonna die along with the rest of you." The meat inside Muscular's body weaved its way out and around his arms. Yusei and Yugi gagged. _What is this dimension!_

Muse and Wardog ran up to Muscular, attacking them with all of their might. Muse pounded the ground, the earth rising diagonally to high Muscular's face at his blindspot. This gave Wardog the opening he needed to knock him out. All he needed were three punches to power up, but Muscular broke off the rock and swung it at him. Fortunately, Yugi crystallized, blinding him with a UV ray, giving Wardog his opening. Wardog punched Muscular in his face, stomach, and then an uppercut in his jaw. Muscular lost a little consciousness, but it wasn't enough somehow.

He smirked, devilishly. "You think that could hurt me, Little Mac?" Wardog cursed.

"If that can't, then this will!" Ike called out his special attack, Divine Wind, on Muscular, cutting the muscles fibers from protecting his skin. Yugi conjured a light spear and threw at him. Muse manipulated the telephone poles to strike electricity at the Villain to hopefully tase him well enough to keep him down. The electricity, instead, was attracted to Yugi's spear, allowing the energy and power of the spear to increase as it pierced through Muscular.

Yugi cheered, silently to himself, but he stared at the figure that was supposed to fall.

"I spent a lot of time in the prison's gym!" Muscular cackled. "Try all you want! The outcome won't change! YOU'LL ALL DIE!" Muscular came rushing toward Wardog and Ike.

Meanwhile, Lola wasn't having trouble with Spinner and his ally, Magne. In fact, she successfully knocked them both out without breaking a sweat or releasing much of her power. She shook her head, sighing. "IS THAT YOU GOT, VILLAINS! Please, my grandmama can beat the crap outta y'all! AND I AIN'T GOT NO GRANDMAMA!" _Where are those boys? I hope they didn't get caught with another Villain._

At the corner of her eye, she caught another Villain hopping from building to building.

_L.E.D. LASSO!_

The burning, pink lasso grabbed the unfamiliar Villain, and she yanked her to knock her head into the building and ran back into the fiery building to find Naomasa and Kenji. She found them with another Villain...

She immediately recognized his suit. "Hi, Deadpool."

"Well, hello there, L.E.—Wait, did you just call me 'Deadpool'?" asked the Villain, Twice, a man who wore a full monotone bodysuit. "Kid, I am not Deadpool."

"I didn't call you, Deadpool," she said, "but, ya kinda look like Deadpool. I mean...the bodysuit."

"But he is red and black."

"So is Shadow the Hedgehog, but he doesn't wear pants."

"Does he use guns?"

"Guns, and drive a motorcycle but he doesn't use swords. That would be you. You got that weird measurin' tape thang goin' on there, pal."

"I am not Deadpool!"

"Are you sure?"

"Can he make clones, and have his clones make clones, and their clones make clones?"

"Am I pushing your buttons, Deadpool?"

"Yes!"

"HA! You just admit it!"

"I am not Deadpool!"

"You just answered to the name, so you're Deadpool, dude. Just admitted it. You can't take it back!"

"Have you even know who Deadpool is, first off? Did your parents let you watch that movie?"

"I don't have parents."

"Oh...well, I...I'm very sorry for your lost."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I've matured over the loss of my parents."

"Yeah, you get use to it after a while—What am I doing?"

"We're just having a nice Hero-to-Villain conversation in a fiery building. You know, typical Tuesday."

"I should be fighting you!"

"You really can't, Deadpool."

"You just called me Deadpool!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"And you just admit that you were Deadpool. So, we're even." She began to wall up to him, taking Naomasa and Kenji out of his hands and throwing them over her shoulders, throwing Twice off guard. "If you don't mind, I gotta take these guys to the hospital. It was nice talking to ya, Twice. Hey, ask Deadpool if I can an autograph for me and my buddy."

"Hang on! We didn't even do anything! AND I AM NOT RELATED TO DEADPOOL!"

"Well, I mean I distracted you long enough, and seriously, bruh. The suit."

"I AM NOT—Wait, distra—" A crackle of green energy and a battle cry came to play, knocking Twice in his head.

"That distraction," Lola said.

Izuku panted, throwing his arms. "Seriously?"

"What? It was a fun conversation," she said. "I see potential in him, actually."

"You do?" Izuku asked, tossing Twice over his shoulder.

"Yeah...it's a shame he's a Villain," she sighed.

"We can't save everyone," Izuku said.

"Yeah, I know, and that part sucks." The two Heroes hopped out of the building, running away from the fire.

They set Naomasa and Kenji down with the other unconscious officers, meeting with Jonas in the process. "Kansei! What are you doing here?"

"A couple Villains tried to grab the officers, but, lucky for you, I came just in time," Jonas said, holding up his notebook.

"Okay, so where are the Villains?" Lola questioned, looking around.

"Oh...I may have overdone it a tad," Jonas said, clearing his throat. He pointed to where he had fought the Villains. As the two looked to their side, they found a large pool of blood, a piano, and a safe.

"What the eff?" Lola screamed.

"Where did those come from?" Izuku shouted in a panic. Jonas turned to the page where he had written down what was suppose to happened.

Lola shook her head, giving him the "Kanye West Is Disappointed" look. "Kansei...we're supposed to _catch_ the Villains...NOT KILL THEM! If I write up the report, I'll say that they tried to crush _you_ to kill you, and it failed. Be happy."

"Sorry, Diamond," Jonas said, wincing. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"Yeah, and apparently, I need to give you something that'll keep your Quirk tamed."

"But I like my Death Note."

"You tried to kill Prism earlier!"

"How did you know—Oh, yeah."

"No, we're destroying that thing. Where are the boys?"

"I don't know," Izuku said. "I think they caught in the storm."

"Great!" Lola pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh no...I forgot! Muscular's here!" Izuku yelled.

"They must be fighting him!" Jonas exclaimed. Then, they heard panting.

They turned their heads to see Yugi out of breath from running.

"Guys..." he wheezed. "Muscular...Muse...Wardog...and Ike...Friedom is...I can't breathe."

"What's happening?" Lola asked.

"Ike, Muse, and Wardog...are fighting Muscular...and, Friedom's not here yet," Yugi huffed.

"Where is he?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know!" Yugi raised his voice a little. "I tried calling him, but he won't pick up. It's also because I was focused on dodging because Muscular tried to squeeze my head."

"Well, I'm gonna help Wardog, Muse, and Ike," Lola said, positioning herself in a runner stance. "You guys focus on catching the other Villains for the other Heroes. Midnight, Mt. Lady, and Endeavour are chasing quite a few Villains, and those hoochie mamas are probably fighting each other right now. Get going!" She sped off quicker than an electric current which confused Yugi. Then again, Lola's Quirk was electric-based.

Yugi suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine. Izuku and Jonas noticed.

"Prism? You good?" Jonas asked.

"You guys help Endeavour and the women," he said, swiftly. "I'll stay here and watch over the officers."

"Are you sure? Diamond said that all of us need to help them," Jonas said, pointing his thumb off in a direction.

"Someone needs to watch over these guys, but don't worry, I can hold my own," Yugi said, reassuringly. The two looked at each other. It was weird how Yugi just suddenly made that announcement. What was with the shiver? Was he alright? They decided to go with what he said, nodded, and ran off to help the Pros. Yugi stared off at them, then he snapped his head into the dark alley where he felt the uncertainty of his and the officers safety.

Yet, he was scared. He had a hunch of who was in there.

"I know you're in there!" he shouted, shakily. "Show yourself!" He tried to hold his ground, but he felt his knees buckle under him.

Whoever was in the alley came out and attacked him.

Meanwhile, in the Diamond Monarch, Jaden hid under Lola's desk in her office, scared out of his wits. He listened to Yusei's voicemails, the last ones involving his screaming and the sounds of him getting punched and kicked. Yugi even tried to call, but his voicemails kept getting cut off. He couldn't think straight. Just from the very little amount of information from Muse alone, he knew that Muscular was just like Himiko: a Villain who only finds entertainment in death in their bloody hands. This was not what he signed up for. He couldn't do it, not after what happened to Jesse. He was his fault that his friends were in danger. He didn't want that for his friends who were in this situation with him.

Yubel couldn't help but feel helpless in this predicament. She wanted to comfort Jaden, but what he had seen had taken a toll on him. She even felt his fear when Yusei was danger during that training session. Never before had she felt so much pain inside his heart. She wanted to leave him alone until he had the guts to stand and go out there, but that would take too long. Who knew the outcome would be after?

**_Jaden, you have to get out there and fight,_** she said.

"I can't do it..." Jaden muttered, clutching the sides of his head. "I can't...no, they're just gonna killed."

**_You don't know that,_** she interjected.

**"Yes, I do! The same, dang thing happened to Jesse!"** Jaden cursed. **"Even if I go out there, they're just gonna killed! They'll be erased from my memory! I'll never seen them again! It'll be all my fault that they died here!"**

**_But, if you don't do anything about it, then we can guarantee that will happen!_**

**"It won't matter what action I take! I know I'll end up making a mistake somehow...I can't go out there knowing I won't go home without them. What'll happen to Yugi? Will I ever meet him like I did that day? Will I ever meet Yusei when he traveled through time? Will I still remember our first Duel together? The answer to all of those is 'no!' I won't! Everything I did with them will just be dust."**

**_Jaden...it still doesn't mean we can't try. They're counting on us, including Lola. I may not help you as much, but I'm not letting you sit around here in hiding. You're better than that...Where's the Jaden _I_ know? The one who was to take risks no matter the outcome?_**

**"That Jaden is gone..."**

**_No, he's not. He's in there somewhere...and the first thing we're gonna do, even if it means getting trouble, is get Armoria and get out of _****_here!_**

_Armoria?_ "Have you lost it? We can't take her! She has that knee injury!"Jaden exclaimed.

**_She, too, that I felt, was lacking in confidence just like you. It's not because of that stupid injury. I can tell she doesn't like her Quirk, so we have to help her show that she, like us, can be a Hero. Jaden, God probably gave you this chance and this Quirk to show that you can protect people. Do it with Armoria, and you'll understand why we might be here. We don't know the actual reason, but we can try to find it!_**

Although, Jaden couldn't see her anymore, that is until they could get back home, he felt her warm smile, but could he do it? He failed Jesse. He knew that Jesse was dead. He couldn't have survived bleeding out for that long. Nobody knew where they were...

_He's gone...and I failed...It's because of me._

He, just like the other Kings, felt that the reason for everything was because they were the targets for the League of Villains. But why? That question never left their minds. He knew that the answer was lying in wait with the League. Maybe, they were dumb to let one of them fight the Heroes. _Toga, maybe?_

If Himiko was there, it was his chance to avenge Jesse. Yubel felt this in his heart, understanding how much Jesse meant to him. That was the brother that Jaden never had. She felt very bad that she used him to get Jaden to love her again. She wanted to know Jesse was alive as well. She wanted Jaden to have someone that he can relate to, an older brother that he can count on, and a friend that she can trust to take care of Jaden.

"Alright," Jaden finally said, breaking the silence. "We're going, and we're gonna take Armoria with us."

**_It is okay, Jaden,_** Yubel said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, I can't mope around like a baby," Jaden said. "They need me just as much as I need them. You're right, Yubel. The Big Guy gave me a chance to protect those who need it the most. I am the Legendary Hero: Friedom! Friedom is not afraid of—AH!" As he tried to stand, he hit his head under the desk.

**_You've been under that desk for who knows how long, and you hit your head...How did you forget?_** Yubel asked.

"I have no idea," groaned Jaden, holding his head. "Still, setbacks are setbacks!"

**_That doesn't make any sense..._**

"I really don't need your two-sense right now," Jaden growled as his tail swayed. "I think Armoria is in the camera room thing. Let's go get some support items, grab her, and beat some—AH! WHY!" He hit his head again. "I better get a reward after this."

**_Sure, Jaden..._**

Jaden ran out of the office, dragging Armoria along the way, and into the workshop looking for some items that will help them, but Armoria silently judged his plan.

"You know I can't go with you," she said. "I have a knee injury, and if L.E.D. or my dad saw me, they'll pound my face in."

"Look, you're only using that excuse to stay out of the fight," Jaden said. "They need you, too. They need all the help they can get. Perfect!" Jaden showed Armoria a device that took on the appearance of a pistol. "Do you know what this is?"

"That's Muse's Elemental Pistol," Armoria said. "When she goes over her limit, she uses that to grab elemental particles such as electricity and fire, depending on the environment that she is in."

"And that thing?" Jaden pointed to a large hammer.

"That's mine," Armoria said, walking to grab it. "L.E.D. made it for me to use for battle. I forgot to bring it the day I got my knee busted."

"Including that Captain America shield?" He jerked his at a shield with Armoria's colors and a white star.

"Yes..." she sighed.

"So, you're a MARVEL fan," Jaden noticed. "Who's your favorite?"

"Steve Rogers," she said.

"Nice! He's really cool!" Jaden continued to search for an item for himself. "Do you remember what happened in _The First Avenger_? Before Steve got his body exposed to vitarays?"

"What do you mean?"

"The scene where he called out a guy for shouting during the previews?"

"Yeah?"

"What did he do after he called that punk out?"

"He got his butt kicked...but, he also got back up when he kept getting put down. That guy saw weakness, but Steve had a lot of strength he knew he had..."

"1 Corinthians 1:27; God has chosen the weak things of the world to put to shame the things which are mighty. And, I bet you're one of them. Whether or not you have a great Quirk, you have two choices: to be a Villain, or to be a Hero, and you chose the right path. So, there's no going back now. Hey, what's this?" Jaden showed her a larger gun which looked like a bigger, more powerful version of a Ghostbuster's proton pack.

"That's L.E.D.'s Particle Blaster," Armoria said. "She never told me what it does, so I wouldn't touch it if I—" Jaden pressed a button on the the side of the grip, blasting a burning light beam at the wall. It exploded, creating a hole.

Armoria looked toward Friedom with an angry expression, which looked different than her usual look. Jaden even felt Yubel's burning gaze on him. "Well, I guess she wouldn't mind if I used it." Armoria and Yubel shook their heads.

"STUPID, STUPID VILLAINS!" Lola was having trouble with trying to get to Yusei, Wardog, and Muse. A bunch of Villains cornered her, Eraserhead, Kamui, Edgeshot, and several other Heroes.

"Be patient, L.E.D.," the Pro Hero, Death Arms, said.

"I wish I can, but Wardog, Muse, and Ike are in trouble," Diamond said. "Prism found me, Deku, and Kansei, and told us that they were fighting Muscular. Dang it! I wish I took Spinner's sword! That was pretty threatening. It wasn't enough to make me pee my pants, but it was good enough. Can I take it?"

"No!" the Pro Heroes shouted.

"I ain't gon' kill anybody with it," she griped. "I was gon' use that to make a strong metal alloy for Daytona's project. Dang! Always assumin' crap..."

"Because you have the mind of a terrorist," remarked Edgeshot.

"You know, I'm number one on the terrorist list," Lola reminded.

"Just like Madea," Eraserhead whispered.

"Are we sure she's a fictional character?" the Pro Hero, Manual, whispered, nervously.

"I don't even know anymore," Eraser muttered back.

"I didn't expect to see so many familiar faces," L.E.D. said. "This is good for the kids, actually." A figure jumped past them from behind, but Lola, being on her toes, noticed. She didn't say anything. She decided to wait for it to come to them.

"What do you mean?" asked the Pro Hero, Thirteen.

"This!" The figure that she noticed from behind ambushed them, but L.E.D. Diamond hopped out of the way, pushing off the building side, and drop kicking the figure. "Take care of these wannabes. I'll take care of _him_."

The figure stood up, twirling a katana in its hand. Its aura stunned the other Heroes as well as the Villains. It shook Lola a bit but not enough to throw her off of her game. Its smile was easily recognized as its blood red eyes in the dark while it reeked of blood which could make anyone faint, including. She stood her ground. She wasn't scared. She always wanted to meet—

"The Hero Killer: Stain..."

Stain, that she remembered, was a popular Villain. She remembered fighting the Nomu back here in Hosu when they suddenly appeared. Some of the younger generation actually turned to his ideology and reckless ways, making her upset that they would just turn from what they grew up with to make themselves look cool. He was a vigilante, a menace. He hospitalized the Turbo Hero: Ingenium, a fine Hero who Lola actually liked. She had never met the Hero Killer in person, but she finally got her wish.

Stain smiled, sadistically. "Hello, L.E.D. Diamond. You look surprised to see me."

"Mothertrucker, I thought you was dead," she joked, keeping a straight face.

"Surprise! I'm not!" Stain cheered.

"How did you get out?" Thirteen asked, a little angry.

"Who else?" he spat. "I heard a rumor about an unnamed Hero that was number one on the hit list, so everyone was after whoever this guy is. Unfortunately, it looks like it's going another way. Fortunately, it's my chance to finally the justice that this society deserves!"

"And let me guess; because of the bounty's bent rules, you're here to kill every last one of us, right?" Lola asked, knowing the answer.

"Clever girl," Stain hissed. "Yes, but I am also a trusted member of the League of Villains—"

"Wait! You were a lone wolf!" Diamond exclaimed. "When did you become a member of the League?"

"Since they broke me out and entrusted me with the wanted Hero's name," he said, licking his lips.

_Oh crap!_ Lola screamed in her head. _So, they do know!_

She almost lost her balance. Now, this scared her. Their fears came true. They knew the Kings' names. _Wait a minute..._

It could all be a bluff. Then, recalling past apprehensions, the Villains would commit suicide. There could be a possibility that they know the Kings' names. _But, with their new appearances, it should be a little harder to recognize them._

Also, it added to the fact if a random stranger knew their names, they are obligated to keep quiet, to play dumb. They had to act as if they never heard of those names or as if they never had a real name to begin with. They could only answer to their codenames.

Lola silently called it. He was bluffing, but it was still possible that he had seen their old appearances. It just didn't make sense to her. Why would Stain join the League of Villains if he wasn't associated with them to begin with?

To her misfortune, she didn't have enough time to figure it out when Eraserhead charged towards Stain. "No!"

Eraser threw the wraps around his neck to capture the Hero Killer, his eyes glowing red to activate. Stain easily dodged it and sped his way over to Lola to catch her off guard. We all know that Lola obviously saw that coming. She sent out strings of L.E.D. light from her body at Stain, allowing him to race past them. He swung his katana at her neck, but stopping it was a big light blast that resonated in her body. She looked around. He vanished.

She hummed in curiosity. While the Heroes were busy fighting the other Villains, Stain swiftly and silently slipped past them, tiptoeing behind the child. He smiled maniacally, finally ready to kill the new Number One Hero. He never knew how she got to that spot, but he heard that a little girl somehow surpassed not only Endeavour but All Might in overall power and moral value. He knew that she was a victim of the corrupted society in which they lived upon. He didn't want to hurt the little girl; he wanted to put her out of her misery, being told lies of the ideal Hero, so she could fend for herself. Obviously..._it's too late..._

He raised his katana above his head as he crept slowly toward her, the sounds of screams, slight bloodshed, and battle cries filling her ears. Then...

_HOME RUN!_

A metal object hit the back of Stain's head, making him fly past Dia at a fast rate. She saw this, and, as she snapped her body around to where he had flew from, a white shield flew back into a Hero's arm.

The sisters, the two Kings, and Wardog stood behind her, Ike, Muse, and Wardog panting.

"What the—Guys?" Dia screamed, then she noticed her particle blaster in Jaden's hands and Bre by their side. It was obvious that Wardog wasn't too happy with her being here either. "And, BOY! I FINNA KILL YOU!"

"Don't...worry about it, and yeah..." Ike huffed. "We're here..."

"Well, it's about dang time!" the child yelled. "Wait...how did you knock out Muscular?"

"Muscular is here, too?" Eraserhead exclaimed as he wrapped Stain in his bindings.

"Knock him out?" Friedom asked. "We didn't knock him out!"

"We couldn't knock him out! We ran off once Friedom and Ria came and T.K.O.'d him!" Ike shouted.

"T.K.O.?" Dia shivered in anxiousness.

"We really don't have the time to explain," Ike babbled.

"Right now, there are too many Villains around," Armoria said.

"We can't capture them all," Muse added, "but we can knock these drug addicts out with a bang." Muse manipulated the electricity in the buildings and set up an electric shock that weakened only the Villains. She and Wardog decided to fight alongside Eraserhead with the other Pros that were there while Ike, Friedom, Armoria, and L.E.D. took on Stain. He was a tough one.

Stain had broken from his bindings and had a lot of speed, but it wasn't enough to pass Ike, who sped after him. He noticed the six small blade scabbards that rested on his sides. Even so, Yusei managed to land a few hits on him, giving the fight to Jaden.

Jaden blew a breath of fire at Stain, but Stain quickly dodged it, throwing the knives in the scabbards sonc he was thrown into a great height to where he had a shot. Jaden melted them all with a single blow. He roared, wings spreading, and flew to pound the Hero Killer into the ground.

The Villain landed on his feet, rushing towards L.E.D. who was left defenseless, but Armoria blocked his katana attack with her shield and swung her hammer at him, knocking him back to Ike and Friedom as they found an opening to throw him at the other Villains. Stain flew into the other Villains to ease off the fight for their fellow Heroes.

Stain swiftly made a kip-up and, as revenge, ran toward Armoria. Ike pushed him back with a gust of wind as Friedom raised the blaster in his hands and pressed the button on the grip, aiming the beam towards him. He raced past them with ease. Jaden flew over to him and bit his arm, tossing him to the side. This guy would not stay down.

He threw one of his blades at Armoria, but she easily fended it off with her shield. He kept throwing his many blades at her, but she stayed in place. Then, he vanished into thin air. Lola sensed his presence around them and punched him back with a powerful fist.

"Stay back, Ria," Lola commanded as she, Ike, and Friedom, stood in front of her. They gave it their all when they battled Stain, three-to-one. He was outmatched by them.

"You guys are tough together, I see," he chuckled as he defended himself, allowing his arms to get bruised.

"So what?" Friedom kicked him back. "Even with one, you're still gonna kick your butt kicked!"

"Huh...just like L.E.D., especially with that mouth," he sighed, "and you think just like every Hero in the world."

"Better than being a Villain," Ike said.

"Dang, how I hate that word," Stain said, clicking his tongue. "I hate being labeled as someone who tries to kill people. I should labeled as someone who tries to correct this society."

"You killed many Heroes," Ike said, angrily. "I read a lot about you, and you used to go to U.A. High because you also wanted to be Hero just like us, but then, you disagreed with what they taught at the school, so you began to announce your own ideology against the school."

"And you know that they're wrong," Stain replied. "Yet, you still follow them?"

"I'd rather die by your sword than to follow you," Ike spat.

"You are so stupid," Stain hissed. "Instead of fighting me, you, _all of you_, should be helping me—"

"SHUT UP!" Jaden punched his abdomen and roundhouse kicked him, angrily, his hair blazing. "I heard that line once before, and I do not wanna hear it again."

"Fine then," Stain said, speeding out of sight and behind Armoria. "Maybe, you'll listen once she's out of the picture!"

"ARMORIA!" they shouted. Lola raised a hand to stop them from going any further. _What?_

Once Stain whipped out his katana, he easily sliced through Armoria's throat, beheading her.

_Or so he thought..._

He stood there dumbfounded for a quick second until Armoria slammed her shield into his face and he hammer into a place where she knew really hurt, then she pounded her hammer into his stomach, sending him off with a big blow into the other Villains. Yusei and Jaden were also dumbfounded. They were highly confused. _Why isn't she dead?_

"Internal Phasing," she announced. "My Quirk allows the atoms and electrons in my cells to reconfigure their structure to trick the electrons of the opposing object that they are 'nonexistent'. This applies with anything like wind, fire, or anything that will kill a human if they penetrate through the skin at an extremely high pressure."

"Anything that can go through her passes through her as if she were a ghost," Yusei translated for Jaden.

"Wait, if things can pass through you, how did that one Villain bust your kneecaps?" Jaden yelled.

"It's _Internal_ Phasing, stupid!" Lola cursed. "It's for her insides, her guts!"

"Well, it's a perfect Quirk for someone as scared as her," Yusei remarked, crossing his arms.

"I am not that scared!" A Villain was thrown into a building, producing a loud bang, startling Armoria and causing her to scream.

"Point proven," Ike said, pointing to her.

Meanwhile, Yugi wasn't have it as easily. He was attacked by the guy that he recognized all too well, his gaze finally familiar. _Shigaraki!_

Tomura had the advantage, disintegrating parts of Yugi's suit almost killing him with it. He grabbed a piece of the shattered crystal that belonged his chest plate and tried to stab him. Yugi managed to roll around quickly enough to do dodge them, kicking Tomura in the abdomen. Tomura reached out his hand to touch Yugi's face, but swiftly, Yugi crystallized at the nick of time and shone off a great light to blind. Yugi slid under and kicked his back, then he grabbed Tomura's forearm, pivoted, and, with all of his might, flipped him over with a hard landing on his back. _Don't let him touch you!_

He had told himself to keep away from his hands. While he was rolling away from the shattered Crystal in Tomura's hand, he noticed that he used four fingers to hold it. _That's how his Quirk activates!_

Tomura knew that he was outmatched when he targeted this child instead of Ike. He hardly had any experience in one-on-one combat since he had his minions do most of his work. Though, the kid was weaker in strength compared to him which was odd to him. He had a Light Quirk, it appeared. _So, how is he weaker than me?_

He lunged the boy as he quickly dodged a spear the boy created with light. He grabbed his arm as the fabric protecting his skin behind to crumble away. "I hope you understand that this isn't what I intended to do, but you left me with no choice."

"Yeah right," the boy grunted. "I know you set this bounty to capture someone, dragging the other Pro Heroes along with the poor guy. You're gonna kill them all."

"But, that's what you don't understand," Tomura interjected. "This is all for a better world. You think these Heroes are what you think they are, but in reality, they only want the glory, and the fame, and to be looked upon as a savior. They're nothing but paintings: just covering up their real meaning, their purpose of being created, the truth. If you took the time to sit down and look closely at the details, you'll eventually find that something is hidden."

"No, you're so wrong," Yugi said as his skin began to chip away piece by piece. "Not all Heroes are like that. Actually, some are willing to risk their lives to save others. Think about All Might or L.E.D. Diamond—"

Tomura grabbed his throat with four fingers and pressed the boy against the building, choking him to death. "You never speak of those names. You don't know who they really are. They are just the same. That little brat is corrupted. Whatever she tells you is the same thing that every"—He tightened his grip.—"other"—It became even tighter.—"Hero"—Yugi screamed as his grip tightened around his throat, strangling him.—"in this STUPID, STUPID WORLD! Heroes are nothing! They just create an ideology, and then, they burned that into your brains like they meant nothing, like we have no souls! Like we were never meant to be here in the first place! But...that is why we set this bounty." His grip loosened, allowing the boy to catch a little air but as much to where he can break free. "Now, I want to know, and I know that someone is hiding them, so you better listen and tell me the truth. There is a kid who is going to help me finally put an end to the injustices that still live in this world."

He pulled out a picture of the child that Yugi already knew. "Have you seen this kid?" Yugi knew that he couldn't reveal himself or else, he'd be erased. He studied the possible outcomes of dimensional erasure, and kept one of them in mind:

Seto becoming the King of Games...

If he became King of Games, to be honest, he wouldn't care, but part of him told him to care because he had defeated Seto without Yami's help many times before. If he became King of Games, he was wagering the lives of many on his Dueling. He could've killed everyone, but the real reason that he couldn't become King of Games...was because Seto hardly ever cared about the citizens. Yes, he did care about his brother which was good, but there were also other people who needed his help. Then again, he also made his brother do his bidding because he was still "hurting from his defeat." He didn't want that. Yugi wanted to save other people. They didn't have the same past, but they had the same love for Duel Monsters. Seto only entered the tournament that Pegasus hosted just to show that he was the best until they put his brother at risk. Yugi had someone's life on the line.

_Grandpa..._

His grandfather was in danger all because Pegasus wanted power...

_Don't tell me..._"D...Don't t-tell me w-what's wrong...and w-what's r-right," Yugi choked as tears began to form in his silver eyes, not because he was being choked and losing consciousness..._but, because of what I have been through._ "Yes...s-some H-Heroes care about...only...th-themselves. But, some...some have something on the line! They have something that they hold so dear to them! Something or someone that they cannot live without! They're Heroes because they know that the citizens are in that same situation!

"They do their job because they want people to be happy! They want them to live a world where they know it's safe! One day, a big event will happen, and those who are willing to do the true right thing will live a place where is peace and happiness, a place where they won't worry or suffer or live in a world where they bruised and beatened! That's why we're Heroes! We want people to know that everything will get better one day! Everyone still have a chance to be saved! And, we're gonna show them that!"

Tomura's grip tightened aggressively around his throat, causing him to yelp in pain. Tomura was upset with him and his little speech. The boy's eyes began to droop a little, signalling that he was losing consciousness. "They corrupted you, too...Of course, you don't understand, and how can I blame you? Your parents taught you poorly. You were an innocent child like me...until you were exposed to this toxin. You and I are one and the same. Unfortunately...you're one of them, so now...you must die."

Tomura raised his free hand to his face, now irritating of seeing him until he was blasted back, releasing Prism from his torture. He coughed violently. When he looked up and over to his left, he found Ike Daytona and Friedom standing there with a huge blaster in Friedom's hands.

"Sorry we were late, little buddy," said Ike. "We had a bit of a delay."

"Dia told us where you were, so we had a slight hunch that you were in trouble," Friedom said.

Tomura sat up, viewing the Heroes. "Ike Daytona."

"So, you heard of me?" questioned Ike.

"Yes, the newest Hero who took out many of the bounty hunters, solved many cases...in just two weeks or so," answered Tomura.

"Yeah, and we've heard of you, Tomura Shigaraki," Friedom announced. "You are the leader of the League of Villains, so that means you're the leader of this bounty. Don't you dare tell me that I'm wrong." Jaden was becoming a little aggressive. Both Yusei and Yubel noticed. They believed that what started a spark inside of himself was when Stain sounded like Paradox, a masked maniac out to destroy Duel Monsters and Pegasus along with it.

Prism coughed, rubbing his neck. "He's right; you set off this bounty to find someone, but for what purpose?"

"You don't need to know," hissed Tomura. An earpiece in his ear rang calmly as he pressed against it.

The Kings readied themselves in fighting stances except for Yugi, who was frightened that he would get in the way. After having his flesh exposed in the open, he couldn't risk trying to help Yusei and Jaden, but he knew they needed him. He was afraid that he was too weak, and if he threw himself into the supposed fight, he would get them killed, and he wouldn't remember them if he went back home.

"Sorry to cut it all short, but I gotta go," Tomura sighed. "Just when I was about to have some fun." As quickly as lightning, Tomura sped off, but Ike, with Friedom and Prism in his hands to keep up with him, was on his tail.

From what they saw when they returned to the battle scene where Yusei and Jaden had left Armoria and L.E.D., the other Villains also were retreating, including Stain and Muscular who had just recently appeared on the battle field. Lola knew that Magma and Spinner were gone, including Twice. She noticed the Villains getting away as many portals appeared to assist them. She decided to aim for the one who started all of this. "Shigaraki!"

Tomura looked back, but continued his run as she gave chase. She screamed, lunging forward, Tomura hopped through the portal on time, the portal now closing like a door slam and leaving her to eat his dust.

She slammed her fist into the ground, cursing. "Dang it! He got away!" Her strength shook the ground. The Kings knew that she was terribly upset. No one wanted to talk to her, understanding her mood, not even the sisters and their father. They felt that she was terrifying when she gets angry. She was frustrated with everything that had occurred. She wanted to get the boys home safely and stop whatever plan the League of Villains had, but if she were only faster to catch Tomura, then she could interrogate him to get the answer. Thinking about it, it wouldn't make a difference. He would still have the same fate as the other Villains.

"Dia...I'm sorry..." Yugi was the first to speak up. "I-It was my fault. I...I wasn't strong enough to defend myself against Shigaraki. I just sat there...Just don't beat yourself up about it, okay?"

"Prism, it's not your dang fault," she cursed through her teeth. "It doesn't matter!" She looked over to Jaden. "And you! You are _so_ dead, my friend!" She walked away.

Jaden shivered, knowing that he was going to punished for bringing Armoria and using her particle blaster without her consent. Yusei and Yugi looked to each other, hoping that she would be alright. They couldn't blame her. She was trying to keep them safe and get them home before chaos reigned. That's when another question popped up. _How are we gonna fix everything that happened?_

They couldn't bring back the lives of those who passed unless they had a time machine, but the outcome of messing with time was unpredictable.

The next day...was a little lighter than usual except for all of the screaming and cursing in the simulator. Lola was ticked off with Jaden when he used her untested Particle Blaster and, most importantly, dragged Bre into the fight when she had a knee injury. She remembered that the doctor had told her to stay away from training and missions until it healed, but when Jaden took her with him for extra assistance, it began to worsen. As for Yugi, he tried to hide his injury from her, but Taichi had a keen eye.

The doctor had hardly treated a wound like his. The exposed meat on his upper arm went almost from his shoulder to nearly his forearm. She had treated conditions that were bizarre, beyond imagining, but this was far beyond her skills. The doctor had no choice but to dress the wound, and she ordered Yugi to stay away combat as well. She didn't know if Yugi's arm would heal correctly or at all. His arm really stung. He wanted the pain to go away very badly, but it was just too excruciating. It felt like he had been slapped with Lola's true power.

To take his mind off of the pain, he asked Lola if he could stay at the Monarch overnight to study Villains in the computer room, which she had answered "yes" to, but he spent all night studying these files. By morning, he blankly stared at the screen with tired, darkened eyes, not understanding a single word as he skimmed through the information. It felt like those torturing days of recreating the model of the Duel Disk for Kaiba. He banged his head on the desk, which helpfully woke him up, but he still couldn't stay awake even after the hit. Yusei came in, shaking his head once he noticed his friend's state.

"Yugi, how long have you been up?" he asked.

"I...I was...I was, uh...u-up for...Blue-Eyes coffee..." Yugi's head leaned back on the head of the chair, causing him to fall over. "10 hours!" He sat up quickly as he said this.

"10 hours? You do realize that you need to sleep for 8 to 10 hours, right?" Yusei grabbed his left arm, the unharmed arm, and pulled him up on his feet.

"Yeah, I know," Yugi yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I just wanted to study the Villains that we've faced or might be facing soon. So far, I learned about..." Yugi was about to fall over again, but Yusei somehow had a fan ready and wacked him upside his head. "I PLAY EXODIA—What?"

"So far, you learned?" Yusei repeated, circling his hand.

"Yeah! Right! Uh...I learned a little more about Stain, Muscular, keep Jaden away from Muscular so he won't freak out and yak on the floor, and others that I can't remember..." Then, Yugi remembered another Villain. "Oh! And that guy All Might mentioned when he told us why we needed to stick with our codenames outside of the safe zones. One...For...All?"

"All-For-One," corrected Yusei. "Yeah, I remember that. What about him, exactly?"

Yugi tapped on the keyboard, pulling up an image of a man with life support gear around his neck and a mask. "All-For-One was the Number One Villain. He was the Villain that All Might took down after a kidnapping at the training camp Izuku told us about. He's also supposedly over a hundred years old. Guess that life support really worked for him. He was supposed to be dead until well...he came back."

"Well, we saw many things like that in our times, so what's new?" Yusei shrugged.

"This." Yugi enlarged the information, muttering that he hated that style of computers. "It says here that he has a Quirk that could take Quirks and give them to other people."

"So, if he could, he can take our Quirks," Yusei muttered.

"Yep...not only that, but look." Yugi pressed a link to a video which showed a battle between the Villain and All Might. Yusei jumped a little to see All Might's built physique. He never knew that that was what he looked like before his thin, sickly body. _He seriously needs to go to the hospital..._

The battle between the two men was gruesome. All Might was really giving his all, but with every punch that All Might used, no matter how powerful they were, All-For-One had a countermeasure. What struck him was the wind forced upon All Might from his hand. Then, his right arm became larger, drills breaking out of his skin, huge lumps of skin that appeared to be arms, and gray spots that seemed to be metal. Yusei quivered violently. Through the screen, he felt the power of All-For-One as well as the fear that rose in his body. He had never felt this much fear since his defeat against friend and former leader of the Enforcers, Kalin Kessler. Because of the overwhelming force of All-For-One through the monitor, Yusei's legs gave out, making him fall.

"Yusei?" Yugi exclaimed, hearing the thud. As he looked over, he found Yusei on the floor, struggling to get up.

"What the...what the heck was that?" Yusei stammered.

Yugi grabbed his arm to lift him up. "That's the same feeling I had when I watched this, and one of the reasons why I stayed up. The scariest thing to know was All-For-One survived a move that All Might used against him called the United States of Smash. Right now, his current status is imprisoned."

"You're kidding!" Yusei yelled.

"N-No! Actually, I looked, and it said that when he survived the United States of Smash, the cops threw him into jail, but I don't think we need to worry too much," Yugi explained. "The jail that he was sent to has the highest security to ever have been created. Not even Lola could break it."

"That's intense, but are you sure?" Yusei asked. "Who knows what the League is planning?"

"Yeah...and I kinda have a bad feeling that All-For-One will be a part of this soon, but he's chained tight, so he won't be a threat," Yugi sighed.

"At least, for now," Yusei said. "Crap, they really mean business."

"It just doesn't make any sense on what we have to do with all of this," Yugi muttered, frustrated. The door slammed shut. Turning to see who came in, it was Jaden and Izuku, huffing and puffing. "Uh...you guys alright?"

"That kid...hates me, right now," Jaden said.

"Oh, we know," Yusei said, nodding. "I have no doubt that everyone in the Monarch heard the cursing—"

"—And the destruction in the simulator," Yugi added.

**_Don't forget the high-pitched screaming,_** Yubel said.

"That wasn't me," Jaden said. "That was Armoria. She probably saw a spider in the training room."

"Yeah, she saw a spider in the workshop the size of Lola," Yusei chuckled.

**"Oh, whatever,"** Jaden growled.

"So, how did you make it out alive?" inquired Yugi.

"Lola had an emergency call, so she left the simulator and Muse just set him free," Izuku said. "I had to come with him so he wouldn't die."

"Huh, that Muse is something," Yusei said.

"She was awesome," Jaden said, grinning.

"Why did Lola have an emergency call?" asked Yugi.

"Don't know," Izuku said, shrugging. "It's probably about the fight last night." He noticed the screen. "I see you've done some research."

"I thought that I could learn more about the Villains so that we could aware of what we're dealing with," Yugi explained, "and he's one of them."

Jaden approached the monitor and read the name. "All-For-One. That's that one Villain All Might mentioned weeks ago, right? Ew...bet he's uglier in person."

"Yep, that's him alright," Yusei said. Then, he began to think for a bit. He recalled that Lola said that they needed a license to use their Quirks. Without them, they wouldn't be able to fight against Villains stronger than them. _Did she mean..._ "Guys...I think that we have to fight All-For-One."

"What?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Remember when Lola said that we needed licenses to use our Quirks?" recalled Yusei. "If we don't have licenses, we'll be in jail for unauthorized attacks. She mentioned that there are some Villains that will be stronger than us and then, she cut herself out on that last part. Do you think..."

"Nah! Can't be! Right?" Jaden questioned.

"It's too soon to call," Izuku said, "but I have no doubt that you guys being here involves All-For-One somehow. Yusei, you might be right. I guess you guys have to fight All-For-One one of these days."

"Now, that leads to another question," Jaden said. "Why did she cut herself off? If she was gonna say 'All-For-One', why didn't she just say it?"

"That is something that I am not willing to show you," Yugi mumbled. "But yeah...she's the Number One Hero now. Did she run into All-For-One?"

"No, she's never met All-For-One in person," Izuku said. "She has seen his power during his brawl with All Might."

"All Might fought the dude?" Jaden imagined All Might in his bony form fighting All-For-One. "How is he not dead?"

"We'll talk about it later," Yugi said. "So, she's afraid of him. I don't blame her. Yusei and I saw the video, and man..."

"Yep, he's pretty powerful," Izuku said, directing that to Jaden.

**_Well, he doesn't sound all that powerful the way you make him sound,_** said Yubel.

"If you saw the video, even you would jump out of your skin..." Izuku rephrased his sentence. "Well, out of...Jaden's skin since, uh...you know."

**_Yes, I understand what you mean,_** she said.

"So, should we tell Diamond?" Yusei asked.

"Depends on how scared she is of him," Yugi answered. The screen blacked out. They glanced to the sound of the electricity of the computer switching off. Yugi pressed the power button, trying to turn it back on. It just...did nothing. "The heck, man?"

"Maybe it's old?" Yusei inquired.

"This is the newest model by Apple," Jaden said. "There's no way it could burn out that easily, but don't worry. The same thing happened with Jesse's computer. All it needs is a little kick!" He kicked the computer, damaging it with a hole the size of his shoe. He smiled a crooked smile of anxiousness.

"I think I heard Lola sharpening a guillotine blade," Yugi said.

**"She's gonna place my head above her fireplace!"** Jaden cried.

"Did this happen when you kicked Jesse's computer?" Yusei asked.

**_No, he kicked his computer; Jesse threw him out the window,_** Yubel giggled. **_It was kind of amusing to watch, really. Sorry, Jaden._**

**"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE, DANG IT!"** Jaden screamed. **"I forgot I had enhanced strength as a dragon!"**

"How did you forget?" Yugi asked.

The sound of static filled their ears. They glanced at the monitor again. The screen was colored with tiny black and white dots until a masked figure appeared. It was hard to tell who it was due to the lighting, the mask, and the distorted voice. **_"SO, THE STRONG HIDES BEHIND THE WEAK FOR SAFETY. HOW PATHETIC...CALLING IN REINFORCEMENTS, KNOWING THAT YOU WILL ALL LOSE, AND YOU WILL ALL DIE. IT DOESN'T MATTER. WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE HIDING THE ONE THAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR. THE KID IS OUT THERE WITH ONE OF YOU. HE IS THE KEY TO UNLOCKING OUR DREAM, OUR DESIRES. HE IS THE FACTOR THAT WILL HELP US END THE INJUSTICE IN THE WORLD. HE IS THE CURE TO THE DISEASE. FINALLY, WE'LL DISINFECT THE BACTERIA THAT HAD BEEN LEFT BEHIND BY THOSE WHO HAVE GIVEN US FALSE SENSE OF HOPE AND SECURITY, WHO DECIDED TO WHIP US DAY AFTER DAY, MINUTE AFTER MINUTE, SECOND AFTER SECOND. THEY TORTURED US, BEATEN US, AND KILLED US SOFTLY WITH THEIR SONGS OF 'LOVE'._**

**_"IT IS LIKE A CHERRY BLOSSOM ON THE GROUND, TRAMPED ON DAY BY DAY, ITS BEAUTY WILTING AND ITS LIFE WITHERING BY THOSE WHO DOMINATE OVER IT. I SAY, IT WILL BE DONE. IT WILL FINALLY BE OVER, THE WAR BETWEEN VILLAINS AND SO-CALLED HEROES. WE WILL FINALLY GET WHAT USED TO BE OURS. FREEDOM! YOU SAY THAT WE ARE FREE BECAUSE WE HAVE HEROES, BUT LOOK AROUND YOU, NORMAL CITIZENS OF JAPAN. HEROES ANCHOR YOU DOWN._**

**_"THEIR MEANINGLESS IDEOLOGY TELL YOU NOTHING BUT LIES. THEY WANT YOU TO BELIEVE THEIR WORDS, SO THAT THEY MAY STAB YOU BEHIND YOUR BACK. WE STARTED THIS BOUNTY TO FIND THE ONE WHO WILL SET YOU FREE FROM THE SHACKLES OF HEROISM. YOU CANNOT WIN, HEROES...YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT US. WE WILL NOT HAVE OUR LIVERS BE EATEN AND REGENERATED OVER AND OVER AGAIN. WE ARE DONE FEELING THE PAIN THAT YOU HAVE GIVEN US. NO MATTER WHAT YOU STUPID, STUBBORN HUMANS DO, WE...ARE INEVITABLE..."_** The screen went black. The Yu trio breathed heavily...

The message struck fear into their hearts. The figure had an unforgiving and deadly aura that could kill anyone who walked past them. The voice melted their brains. Their words...felt like poison, knives stabbing them over and over and over. Their bodies went numb. They knew that this was broadcasted throughout Japan. Now, with this message spread across the country, people could easily turn against the Heroes and find the wanted...them...

Now, they felt their sense of security deplete. Everyone would start a war against them, finding them. They would kill, die, capture, whatever they could do in their own power. This wasn't what they expected. They were never prepared for this.

Lola burst into the room, noticing Jaden in there instead of being in the simulator to be tortured, but she didn't care about that. "Guys! You heard that message?"

"Y-Yeah, w-we did," Izuku stammered, turning to her.

"It was broadcasted throughout Japan, and whoever sent it, hacked into the phones!" Lola screamed. "They're really ticked off, man. It's not our fault you decided to mess time and space rifts to bring these poor boys hers." She caught a glimpse at the Kings, who stood there like stone statues. "Kings, are you alright?"

They unconsciously fell on their knees. Izuku and Lola jumped and tried to help them up, but they wouldn't budge.

"Guys! Hey, guys! Are you alright?" Izuku raised his voice as he shook Jaden.

**_Come on, you three,_** Yubel chimed in. **_Get up._**

"Wake up, now," commanded Lola.

They couldn't hear them at all. Their heads wrapped around the message. They shivered as if they were in a blizzard.

"Guys, you're safe," Lola said. "I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you." _But are we?_

They were in danger. Everyone was in danger, thanks to them. It was their fault that this dimension was at risk. _It's our fault..._

_It's our fault..._

_It's our fault..._

_Everyone is going to die..._

_Friends..._

_Family..._

_Dead..._

_Gone..._

_It's all my fault..._

_Why..._

_Why are we here?_

These thoughts were set on replay...

The Kings were being eaten up inside...

They were the reason why this all started...and, they couldn't tell anyone...

_Meanwhile..._

A colleague of theirs was about to leave. He had finished his small speech once Overhaul broadcasted it to the entire country of Japan. Their ally turned around. "So, now that you have broadcasted your message, what is your plan?"

"We're working on it!" snapped Tomura, bitterly.

"Someone is upset," the colleague said, surprised.

"I didn't get to kill that kid that I fought last night!" Tomura shouted. "There was something about him that ticked me off. I was gonna kill him! Finally, I had him in my hands, ready to kill him, then his stupid Hero friends came along...Ike was there, too."

"I know that," Overhaul said. "That's why we only need three of us to watch them. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about them, and I don't know why. They seem...familiar..."

"Oh, please," Spinner spat. "Three kids that just so happened to fly into this mess and now, they're suddenly 'familiar?' We don't even know who they are!"

"Be quiet," Overhaul hissed. "When Shigaraki fought the little one, he was weaker than he was. He hardly used his Quirk, and you don't forget that you have a Quirk...Keep an eye on those three."

"You know, those three are actually, coincidentally, attending U.A. High," their mysterious colleague mentioned, chuckling to himself.

"Daytona is the student teacher of Class 1-A, right?"

"Not only 1-A but 1-B as well. The other two are in those classes."

"Well, we know we can't hack into the main frame because of L.E.D. Diamond," said Dabi. "I already know that she set up so many firewalls because of the times that we attacked. She's really amping up the security."

"Yes, but she won't for long," their colleague said, smiling maniacally. "I am not too sure of this, but she seems quite close to those boys. She claims to have met Ike in the Kamino Ward and the other two boys, Prism and Friedom, for a while. She paid for their tuition and dorm rooms, so they may attend U.A. and keep the hassle of working too much on their parents."

"But, what do you mean by 'coincidentally?'" Magne asked.

"Don't you think that it seems odd how these boys are attending the same school and found one another last night during the ambush, and they were both with their student teacher?" he asked, wanting to burst out laughing.

"You know, that kid with the silver hair was with Ike until he managed to escape, and then, that lizard-faced kid came in with some scared hammer holding super soldier wannabe to save Daytona, Wardog, and that other kid," Muscular recalled.

"That was after that kid I fought came over to Diamond, that brat Izuku, and his stupid friend, telling them what was happening," Tomura also recalled. "Then, Daytona and Lizard Face came along and ruined my chances to kill him!" He scratched his neck fiercely. "I should've killed them all when I had the chance instead of wasting time! This really ticks me off!"

"Does everything have to be about you, Shigaraki?" complained Himiko.

"Shut up!"

"Enough," Overhaul growled. "Anyway, Prism and Friedom, right? Do you know their real names? If Prism and Friedom are attending U.A., you would have to know their real names."

"I do not know why, but their real names are off-limits except to the teachers who also use their Superhero names around the school," the mysterious man said.

"That seems a little suspicious," Magne said.

"It is, and I feel that L.E.D. Diamond is behind this." He smiled, something waving behind him. "Fear not, though. I'll seek this out. L.E.D. can't hide anything from me that easily..."

"So, you know nothing at all?" Overhaul sighed. "Figures."

"Well, I guess I kind of forgot to mention that I did manage to find their real names," he chuckled.

Overhaul jumped in slight excitement, but he was mostly surprised. "What? You did? But you just said—"

"I said that their real names were off-limits, but I know what they are, including Ike Daytona's," he interrupted, "but, I know that Diamond is on to me, so I can't tell you their real names. She may seem that she trusts me, but I can easily tell that she hates being near me. She hardly ever shows it, although."

"Then, you better be careful," said Overhaul. "The kid is smart."

"I can outsmart a stupid child like her."

"Don't get cocky. She's three steps ahead. Last night, she wasn't on her toes, but she will be today and tomorrow and days after. I know the kid, and she doesn't disappoint. She's smarter than we all know. Don't let your guard down when she's around, especially with Daytona, Prism, and Friedom. I can tell that they are powerful, and L.E.D. will easily figure you out just by looking at you."

"I know, and I will. She has nothing on me...yet," said the traitor...

_...of U.A. High..._

The mentioned child became afraid of the boys when they suddenly collapsed. She sent them off to get some rest in her office, so they could take their mind off of the message. It scared them to death, especially the workers and interns in the Diamond Monarch. Lola knew that this would come eventually but never so soon. She knew that their safety was on the line, and the portal wasn't even _close_ to being ready. She had to stay on top of everything. Fortunately, for U.A., she knew who the traitor was.

_Because I heard everything!_

And now, for the preview!

Things began to rally up at U.A.

Yeah, like Bakugo now becoming suspicious of us?

Or that the sisters saw the portal that Jonas was making.

Plus, there's a traitor at the school! So, we definitely need to stay alert.

Why are we being told this now?

Next time:

Suspicions!

Lola really hits a touchy topic...

Go beyond!

PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
